Mi Princesa
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: En un tiempo donde los reyes, los bailes y los corceles existian, las aventuras más románticos salen a relucir, en los tiempos de Cenicienta. Ellos lucharán por su amor, a pesar de todas las adversidades¡¡Ultimo Capitulo!¡Acabadito de salir del h
1. Cuando te conocí

Notitas de la autora: ¡Hello! Quiero agradecer primero que todo a Kassy99, Megumi, Dany-Chan,HaRu ,Lapson, Lilika ,Hikari Takaishi Y, Li Daisuke, y me hace muy feliz haberte animado aunque sea un poquito ziann-schezard, por sus reviews y x haber leido mis fics. Tb a mi amiga Kina-San y felicitarla publicamente por sus trabajos maravillosos ^_^! Bueno este fic está dedicado a todos los fans de esa época romántica que aquí se presenta, quiso hacer un fic así desde que vi Por siempre Cenicienta (Cinderella Forever) por milésima vez, y otra peli más q ahora mismo no me acuerdo.. Soy tan fanatica que he visto un millon de veces La máscara de Hierro, Cinderella F, y cada vez q la veo en la tele: Sueño de una noche de verano, Me dejan un review y me dicen que tal les pareció, o si no me veré en la horrible situación de dejar este fic (como diria mi amigo lapson) como uno de los inconclusos destinados a bagar x la red.......... (+ o menos así ^- ^) Yo y mis notas hyper largas.. bueno no digo + nada..  
  
(A.H.) Con todo mi cariño, de ustedes:  
  
-Sakura Li-  
  
(*Sakurita*)  
  
Importante:  
  
~ bla,bla ~ Pensamiento  
  
- blab,bla - conversación  
  
" bla,bla " intervenciones de reflexiones de la protagonista  
  
bla,bla intervenciones de la protagonista  
  
-- bla,bla -- intervenciones mías  
  
( bla,bla ) comentarios...  
  
------- Los personajes encontrados en este fic son propiedad de las Clamp y demás, excepto los tres que llegué a inventar, y los otros que no conocen que intervienen en el transcurso del fic. Mi uso solo es de diversión, ya que no tengo nada que hacer (o no quiero hacer lo q tengo q hacer v.v) **Besos** -------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////// "Mi Princesa" //////////////////////////////////////////  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Cuando te conocí" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cuento los minutos para volverlo a ver, su rostro es como aire puro, es cielo, es viento, es un paraíso, quiero sentirlo y sentirme en sus brazos.. odio haber nacido así...."  
  
Nuestra historia, de como lo conocí y de como él me conoció a mi.  
  
Una chiquilla muy bonita de casi tres añitos debía desde ahora vivir con su hermanito y su mamá, como sirvienta, por el resto de su vida. Su padre, un hombre de clase, de estilo y adinerado, pero un hombre avaro, ambicioso y de corazón frío. Su madre delicada y tierna como un Nadeishko, decidió irse por el abuso y el cambio de su esposo. No podía soportar que no le diera atención a su hija, el abuso y la falta de cariño, que los tratara tan mal. Su hermanastra les ofreció que vinieran con ella, escaparon. La mujer enfermó, murió. Ya la bebé tenía tres años, y ahora su hermano era lo único que tenía. --------------------------------------------  
  
Una señorita de ojos verdes, dulce y tímida, entraba por la gran puerta del amplio comedor dorado, con una bandeja de plata, y atrás de ella, dos muchachas, de carisma y bonitas, pero sucias, al igual que ella. Una inclinación, una sonrisa fingida y ¡a servir!.  
  
-Hoy vendrá mi hijo, ya ha terminado sus clases con el profesor, estoy ansiosa después de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo-  
  
-Conoceré a mi prometido... Es algo para celebrar-  
  
-Claro que sí- Chasqueó los dedos y los sirvientes se inclinaron esperando alguna orden.  
  
-¿Desea algo más, duquesa?- Preguntó el mayordomo, acercandose y haciendo una reverencia  
  
-¡Quiero gala, clase, invitados..! ¡Celebrar con una fiesta, la llegada inesperada, de mi hijo mañana!- la señora hablaba en tono alto y engreído.  
  
-¿Su hijo vendrá Milady?-  
  
-Hoy mismo, y quiero que mañana celebremos. ¡Anuncien fiesta, a todas las damas y caballeros, hombres ricos, y todos ellos! Quiero que maten a los mejores terneros, Cocinen su especialidad, pues la llegada de mi hijo ¡hay que celebrar!-  
  
-Sus deseos son órdenes, Milady-  
  
Abandonaron el lugar las sirvientas, y la cocina de alboroto se lleno.  
  
-¡Vendra el hijo de la duquesa! ¡Vendrá el hijo de la duquesa!- una chiquilla chismosa, gritaba a los cuatro vientos, mientras los otros se quedaban boquiabiertos.  
  
-¿Cómo..? ¡¿Cuándo?!- preguntó una sirvienta..  
  
-Hoy mismo vendra- respondió otra.  
  
Pero una chiquilla, en sus pensamientos estaba sumergida, preguntandose en su cabeza, preguntas estupidas, y soñando con un príncipe azul, que era todo menos eso.  
  
-¿En que piensas?- preguntó una amiga de ella, Tomoyo era su nombre.  
  
-Yo... yo solo pensaba.. ahora el... debe ser un poco mayor que nosotras, yo tenía diez cuando se fué, no me acuerdo mucho.. pero cinco años es mucho también.. y vi una foto de él antes de irse... ¡se veía muy tierno!-  
  
-Cuidado Sakurita.. ten cuidado.. el es el hijo de la duquesa- ella hablaba con dulzura.  
  
-¡Que locuras hablas! ¿Porqué deberia tener cuidado? Si no he hecho nada malo- Su amiga solo sonrió y caminó, hacia sus deberes.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-¡Ha llegado!- Tami, una sirvienta regordeta, y muy chismosona gritaba en un susurro, anunciando la llegada, de quien todos esperaban.  
  
-¡Madre!-  
  
-¡Syaoran! ¡Mi Syaoran! ¡Oh cuanto has crecido! ¡Que guapo te has puesto!- el, le dió un beso en cada mejilla a su madre.  
  
-Lo he sacado de la mas guapa, tu te has mantenido, hasta pienso que has rejuvenecido-  
  
-Tu siempre tan encantador-  
  
-Madre deja de halagarme, y entremos quiero conocerlos a todos-  
  
Entraron y se encontraron con sirvientes, una bella dama y un mayordomo muy dispuesto.  
  
-Es un honor conocerlo, Joven Chen-  
  
-Buenas noches, joven Chen, un honor..- Las sirvientas, los sirvientes, el mayordomo pasaban cual desfile, 'es un honor' ' un gusto señor', decían, y afirmaban, pero cuando le tocó a nuestra niña, en el piso quedó tirada.  
  
-Señorita, que le ha pasado, ¿está usted bien?- el mayordomo fué a su socorro, ¡que torpe la pobre! Caerse de esa forma delante de todos...  
  
-Oh, disculpe, Joven Chen, a sido un descuido mio, lo siento, no sucederá otra vez-  
  
-No se disculpe, se que un accidente fué, asi que solo siga con sus quehaceres y lo que tenga que hacer- El joven, la miró a los ojos, vió ese brillo que tenían los ojos de ella, de esa flor llamada Sakura, y esa flor, embobada quedó, al ver a ese lobo guapo y esbelto, y en sus ojos bellos, en lo profundo, profundo, se sumergió.  
  
-Pueden retirarse-  
  
-¿Y que era eso que querias hablar conmigo tan importante?-  
  
-Mañana te lo digo.. descansa ahora-  
  
------------------------------  
  
El joven caminaba hacia su aposento, pero algo repentinamente chocó con él...  
  
-Disculpe...-  
  
-Oh, no se preocupe señorita.- Hizo una breve pausa y acercó su rostro al de ella, como para averiguar su proscedencia -¿quien es usted?-  
  
-Lo siento mucho, soy Rika Sinosaki, es un placer- se inclinó ante el, como presentación de aquellos tiempos.  
  
-El placer es mio, buenas noches- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró.  
  
La señorita Rika, susurraba para sus adentros... -Que antipático... no.. no puedo creer que deba casarme con él...-  
  
------------------------------  
  
-Syaoran te queria presentar a...- Una muchachita de cabellos negros, que combinaban con sus ojitos, y muy bella, entra al salón, como si se tratara de un baile, mirando cada paso y observando cada detalle en el rostro de tan guapo muchacho -Rika Sinosaki, tu prometida-  
  
-¿¿Qué?? ¡Como te atreves a decirme tal cosa! Yo no me voy a casar con es- ta! Yo escojeré a quien yo quiera!- Estaba furioso, y pretendía hacerselo saber a todos, y dirigiendose a la muchacha le gritó -¡Sal de aqui!-  
  
-¡Insolente! ¡¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Ella será tu esposa! ¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Ya hize un trato! ¡Un trato es un trato!- mientras la niña miraba impactada.  
  
-Disculpe joven yo solo...-  
  
-¡Calla!-  
  
-No voy a soportar esto.... ¡me retiro! Disculpe duquesa- Y desapareció rapidamente, enfadada, humillada y rebajada. Que mujer no le hubiera hecho no se que cosa, pero ella era paciente y tomaba las cosas con madurez. Pero iba a ser la última vez que pasaba, eso sí.  
  
-¡Pues yo también!-  
  
-Syaoran! ¡¡Syaoran!!- El no hacía caso subió las escaleras y le importó muy poco lo que su madre decía.  
  
------------------------  
  
-Pase por favor...- Un apuesto joven de cabello negro, había llegado a la casona, el mayordomo lo guió mas adentro hacia el recividor y se sentó en el comodo mueble que allí se encontraba.  
  
Rika corría hacia su recámara, entró al recividor.. y ..-¡Ah!-  
  
El apuesto joven, se levantó de su asiento y sus ojos se centraron en los de ella. Ella caminó rodeando la habitación redonda, el hacia la izquierda y ella hacia la derecha. Como en esas películas que caminan en círculos los enamorados. Su mirada se volvia al piso y luego a el, sonreía, miraba, pero el no dejaba de mirarla, se veía preciosa. Con ese traje amarillo-blanco que llevaba, largo, resaltando su busto y su figura. Era hermosa. Ella llegó a la puerta, y el había llegado a la otra, ella dió una vuelta, sonrió, inclinó su cabeza y desapareció.  
  
~ He visto a una diosa ~ pensó, pensando en ella. Y sin saber su nombre, quiso saberlo, y sin saber quien era, quiso ir tras ella ~ Que hermosa diosa he visto ~  
  
-Profesor-  
  
El profesor se dió un buen susto.. miró hacia atrás y allí estaba su alumno, Syaoran -¿Le pasa algo?-  
  
-No, no nada..- Y siguieron conversando.  
  
Había visto unos ojos marrones hermosos, había conocido a un muchacho guapo, refinado, de clase, muy diferente a mí, talvez eso fué lo que me atrajo de él. Sin haberlo conocido, me enloquecí por él   
  
Entre árboles de cerezos, una flor de cerezo estaba, soñando con princípes y maravillas encantadas. Estaba muy entretenida, entonces su "cuñada" apareció de repente, sin avisarle ni nada.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!-  
  
-¡¡Hoe!!-  
  
-Sakura necesito que vayas a arreglar los cuartos-  
  
-¿Hoy no le tocaba a Meiling?-  
  
-Es que tiene un asunto que arreglar con la duquesa-  
  
-Oh, ya veo.. y quiere que la remplazca... ¡Muy Bien!-  
  
--------------------  
  
-Duquesa, ¿yo le he servido bien todos estos años desde que llegué?-  
  
-Si, lo has hecho-  
  
-Pues deseo que me conceda solo una cosa, se lo ruego, duquesa-  
  
-Habla niña, habla, no tengo todo el día-  
  
-Un familiar mío, un muchacho fuerte y diestro, necesita que le den trabajo con que ayudar a su madre después de que su padre a fallecido... yo, milady, quería pedirle si le podía dar aquí junto con Touya y Yukito, para los trabajos manuales y de carpintería, los pesados ¡todos esos!, hace cualquier cosa.. se lo ruego- la niña arrodillada, pedía y suplicaba...  
  
-Ya tenemos suficientes personas, creo que no es necesario alguien más-  
  
-Por favor, rebajeme de mi paga si quiere, pero dele a el todo completo, necesita ayuda en estos momentos, se lo ruego duquesa.. se lo ruego- lágrimas salían de sus ojos, las cuales no causaban mucho efecto en la malvada esa.  
  
-Me has servido bien, y eres una buena sirvienta, pero no creo necesitar a nadie más- Estas palabras destrozaban a la niña, pero a la mujer malvada, ni le importaba que sucedía -Aunque, dices que si te rebajo un poco... no está mal, me vendría bien un hombre más, por bajo precio.. De acuerdo-  
  
-¡Oh Duquesa! ¡Cuanto se lo agradesco! ¡Mi vida se la entrego! Usted es una mujer excepcional duquesa, mi familiar le debe todo, al igual que yo.. No sé como se lo podría pagar-  
  
-No seas tonta, solo hago un buen negocio, ahora vete a tus quehaceres-  
  
---------------------  
  
~ Este es el cuarto del tal Syaoran... es muy guapo... de verdad que sí... ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Debo hacerle caso a Tomoyo, las palabras de una amiga valen oro ~  
  
-Disculpe..-  
  
-¡¡Hoe!!- miró hacia atrás y allí estaba.. él... -lo siento mucho... solo estoy arreglando.. en un momento salgo señor-  
  
~ ¿¿Hoe?? ~ el pensó  
  
~ ¡Es el segundo susto que me dan hoy! ¡Que día! ~ pensaba mientras areglaba y el muchacho buscaba, algo entre el cuarto.. buscando se la pasaba...  
  
-¿Le pasa algo?-  
  
-De casualidad no ha visto una cajita, roja entre estas cosas?- seguí buscando.. pero sin mirarla ni un momento..  
  
-No, no la he visto, señor-  
  
-¡Aquí está! Gracias de todos modos, buenas tardes-  
  
~ Uyy... Es como el sol, que me da animos de vivir ~ suspiraba mientras limpiaba la recámara.  
  
------------------  
  
-Tomoyo... yo...-  
  
-¿Si Sakurita?-  
  
-No.. nada... solo..- ~ No puedo decírselo ~  
  
-¿Te enteraste que hay un baile proximamente? ^_^-  
  
-No, no lo sabía-  
  
-Sería esplendido que fueras, si tuviera tela e hilo, te haría trajes preciosos, y tu los lucirias con una encantadora sonrisa ¡De solo imaginarmelo! *-*!-  
  
Una gotita recorría la cabeza de la niña -Ehh.. Tomoyo.. no.. no digas tonterías...- pero Tomoyo seguía perdida, pensando en bellezas imposibles de alcanzar.  
  
~ Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida del joven Chen, habrá mucho que hacer ~  
  
----------------------  
  
Apareció el bien parecido joven Chen, con lo brazos abiertos proclamaba -Gracias, gracias, es un placer estar aquí entre tan bellas damas, y honorables caballeros. Este recibimiento no lo meresco, de veras que no-  
  
-¡Claro que sí!- gritó alguien en la multitud -¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que Sí!- Decían por la izquierda y por la derecha.  
  
-Que amables- decía con una sonrisa fingida, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió-Como iba diciendo...- y siguió con su aburrido discurso.  
  
---------------------  
  
-Miren..- -Dejenme ver..- -Disculpa...- -Permiso..- todos trataban de echar un vistazo, como fuera, al guapo Syaoran y a la fiesta que se daba.  
  
-¡Que tontos!.. ¿Para que quieren ver a un montón de presumidas y al mimado ese?-  
  
-¡Calla niña! Si la Duquesa te escuchara..-  
  
-Pero no lo va a saber..- entonces escucharon el abrir de la puerta y un muchacho con muchos trapos encima y empapado entró, acompañado de una de las sirvientas.  
  
-¡Pero que es esto!-  
  
-"Esto" es el familiar que dije que vendría y no te voy a permitir que lo trates así!-  
  
-Yo no me refería a eso, ¡y no seas tan igualada!-  
  
-¿Igualada yo? ¡Te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres cocinera! ¡Já!-  
  
-¡Mira...-  
  
-Por favor deténganse, no le veo el punto a esta pelea, no sigan tratandose así.. porfavor..- Sakura intervinió.. no soportaba esta clase de cosas..  
  
-¡Solo lo voy a hacer por mi "cuñadita"!- se cruzó de brazos y se volteó.  
  
-¡Uyy! ¡Vamonos!- El muchacho estaba muy quieto, llevaba algo encima, para taparse de la lluvia, y así mismo, su rostro no se le veía.  
  
-Ahora tendré que limpiar este desorden..-  
  
Mientras tanto, una señorita, pensaba bien solita ~ ¿Quien será?... ~  
  
------------  
  
-¡¡Touya!!-  
  
-¬¬... sueltame Akisuki.. ¬¬.. te dije que me sueltes..-  
  
-^_^.. Buenos Días, señorita Akisuki-  
  
-Buenos días Yukito, veo que están trabajando muy duro..-  
  
-Akisuki... me estás lastimando...- la señorita se dió cuenta que el joven llevaba una pesada carga e inmediatamente se bajo de su espalda.  
  
-Oh ¡Lo siento!- Se rascó la cabeza y se disculpó, y vió que Sakura estaba llegando.  
  
-¡Buenos Días a todos!-  
  
-Muy buenos días.................. mounstruo..-  
  
-¬¬ ya me parecía muy rara tu amabilidad...-  
  
Todos la saludaron y la "cuñadita" de Nakuru a sus quehaceres se dirigió. Iba pasando por una fila de arbustos y al doblar...  
  
-¡Aah!-  
  
-¡Aaah!- los dos que se habían chocado, quedaron en el piso tirados.  
  
-Lo siento mucho señorita-  
  
-No, no, yo lo siento, venía distraída.. gracias..- El muchacho le ayudó con las verduras que se le habían caído, y que ahora debía volver a lavar. -Disculpe, ¿Quien es usted? No lo había visto antes-  
  
-Me llamo.. digo- sacudió su cabeza -no puedo decirte mi nombre, pero me puedes llamar Ranxiao-  
  
-Yo soy Sakura, solo llamame Sakura-  
  
-Te ayudo a lavar las verduras..- Sakura protestó, pero el insistió tanto, que al final la acompañó.  
  
-Entonces.. ¿por qué no puedes decirme tu nombre?-  
  
-Es que.. me lo prohibieron.. y no puedo tampoco decirte porqué.. lo siento- El muchacho era serio, moreno, de cabellos cafés también, y aunque era de cierto modo amable, al ser amable no lo parecía ¿tendrá eso sentido?  
  
-Ya veo.. pero.. ¿por qué estas aquí..? no pensé que necesitasen más hombres-  
  
-Es que.. mi padre murió.. y tengo que ayudar a mi madre de algún modo, además de que ella ya no puede mantenerme-  
  
-Lo.. lo siento mucho.. espero que todo mejore..-  
  
-Si..-  
  
-¡Olle chiquillo! ¿qué haces con mi hermana?-  
  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?! No soy ningún chiquillo!-  
  
-¡Toya! Dejalos.. solo estaban conversando..- Yukito intervinió, aunque Touya estaba furioso, al parecer Yukito podía controlarlo de cierto modo.. -Arghh.. ese..-  
  
-Debo irme-  
  
-¡Muchas gracias!- gritó Sakura..  
  
-Huyó como el cobarde que es-  
  
-¡Hermano!-  
  
-------------------  
  
-Me niego a casarme con la igualada esa.. con "esa".. no quiero saber nada de ella- decía con desprecio...  
  
La mujer enfadada caminó hacia el y le dió una bofetada -Te he dado educación, cariño te.. ¡Te he dado todo! ¡te he dado mi vida! y quiero que te cases con alguien de Tú clase porque te quiero tanto..- cambiando su acento repentinamente cariñoso a uno enfadado -¡y así me pagas! ¡y solo vuelve a tratar así a la señorita Sinosaki! ¡Dejas de ser el hombre respetado que eres y sobretodo dejas de ser mi querido hijo! ¡Debería darte una paliza por esto! Y es el punto final de esta conversación-  
  
-Madre..-  
  
-Y baja al recividor, que allí se encuentra la familia Sinosaki, ¡y espero que te comportes!-  
  
--------------------  
  
-Muy buenas Tardes, Señor Sinosaki- Un muchacho de cabello azulado, muy risueño, entró a saludar.  
  
-Muy buenas tardes, usted es ..- un señor pesado y con un gran bigote negro, saludaba, Sanomek Sinosaki se llamaba.  
  
-Yamazaki Chen, un placer-  
  
-Oh, mire.. le presento a mi hija Chiharu Sinosaki..- una muchachita, de trenzas cafés, que le llegaban a la cintura salió de atrás de su padre, y presentó su mano ante el joven -Mucho gusto, es un honor- besó la mano de la chica como todo un caballero -Veo que en la familia de usted hay muchas muchachas bonitas ¡De donde vienen tantas!-  
  
-Oh, oh, es-...-  
  
-Buenas tardes- Saludaron madre e hijo casi al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo -¡Muy buenas tardes! Duquesa, usted siempre tan hermosa-  
  
-Oh, no me halague tanto..- decía ella ~ uyygh..que empalagoso es.~  
  
-¡Padre!- Rika salió a saludar. -Querida hija. Me ha parecido una eternidad estar sin tí.-corrió a abrazar a su padre, muy contenta -Hermana..- se saludaron y después de hablar un rato, comenzaron a cenar. En el comedor, Yamazaki y Chiharu que se habían sentado juntos, sin que nadie los viera, sin que nadie lo supiera, ni que nadie los descubriera, se agarraban de manos, abajo de la mesa.  
  
Cuando terminaron... -Padre, desearía conocer la casa, si la duquesa Sumaya me lo permite, mmm.. el joven Yamazaki Chen me podría acompañar, además de que creo que tienen cosas de que hablar-  
  
-No veo porque no, su hijo, Duquesa, tiene buena reputación, creo que sería una muy buena influencia que su hijo y mi querida Chiharu se hicieran amigos- hablaba dirigiendose a la duquesa -No veo inconveniente- Chiharu sonreía para sus adentros, había logrado su plan, ahora solos iban a estar. Se retiraron y fueron a caminar.  
  
--------------  
  
-No deberiamos hacer nada sospechoso, si nos descubren....- susurraba, mientras se miraban frente a frente.  
  
-Es muy dificil resistir Chiharu... ¡Mira, Cerezos! ¿Sabías que antes los cerezos las personas los comían en tiempos de hambruna en una sopa con hojas y tallos que se llamaba "La sopita", y que..- Chiharu le tapo la boca y viró la cabeza enfadada. -¡Por favor! ¬¬.. ¡Dañas el momento!- Al parecer lo tórtolos ya se conocían.  
  
---------------  
  
-Madre, podemos hablar un momento a solas- Syaoran hablaba en susurros. Su madre se limpió con su servilleta y respondió: -Es de mala educa-...-  
  
-Es importante..-  
  
-Nos disculpan un momento, por favor-  
  
-Permiso- ya en el recividor, que estaba al lado del comedor -Tengo un trato: Me gustaria más casarme con Chiharu....-  
  
-¿Quee..?  
  
Siguieron su discusión y después regresaron al comedor y continuaron como si nada.. -Disculpe.. cosas de madre e hijo..- Mientras afuera empezaba a llover.  
  
----------------  
  
-El príncipe Eriol Hiraguisawa invita a todas las damas y caballeros del reino al baile que se dará el próximo viernes de luna llena en el palacio, invitación especial para las damas solteras, el principe irá a escoger a la que dará por esposa.- Tami gritaba a toda la cocina, como presumiendo, como añorando poder poner aunque sea un dedo allí.  
  
Meiling habló -Excelente, y ¡todas iremos!- todas rieron sin ganas.  
  
-¿Por qué ese animo? Yo personalmente no quiero ir- afirmó Nakuru, pero Sakura le respondió -¿No te gustaría ir a un baile y bailar como nunca lo has hecho, con un traje de galas, luces y una mesa llena de manjares exquisitos que nunca has probado?-  
  
-Si, es hermoso- Todas se asustaron, habían dejado la puerta abierta y una señorita empapada había intervenido en la conversación.  
  
-----------------  
  
-Están empezando a caer gotas de lluvia-  
  
-Y decías que yo dañaba el momento.. ^_^-  
  
-¬¬.Pues así es, ahora vamos ¡corre!- los dos salieron corriendo, bajo la lluvia, la luna, y bajo gotas de luz.  
  
Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la mansión, pasaron donde habían unas ventanas y se asomaban -Mira...- pero ella pensaba otra cosa -Shhh.. escucha- le dijo susurrando. Escucharon lo que decía la pequeña Sakura y decidieron entrar.  
  
-----------------  
  
-Siento mucho la interrupción, pero ha empezado a llover, como andabamos recorriendo los alrededores este fué el primer lugar que vimos.. oh disculpen: soy Chiharu Sinosaki, es un gusto conocerlas-  
  
Todas estaban como congeladas -¿Pero que les pasa? Apurénse a ayudarle- entonces apareció atrás Yamazaki.  
  
-¡Joven Chen! ¡busquen algo para secarles, rápido!- Gritó Tami, entonces Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling salieron disparadas a buscar algo, llegaron y fueron corriendo a donde ellos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente secos, entraron... Aunque Tami era la más chismosa, era la que más miedo le tenía a los patrones de la mansión. Asi que como deduciran era la que más asustada estaba. -Lo sient-sen-sentimos mucho.. solo habalmos- sacudió su cabeza- hablabamos tonterías..-  
  
-No, no te disculpes ^_^. ¿Cómo se llaman?-  
  
-Yo me llamo Tami Sinosuke-  
  
-Yo soy Sakura, pueden llamarme así, un placer- se inclinó y todas se presentaron.  
  
-¿Quién era la que no quería ir al baile?- Nakuru respondió -Yo.. señorita.. es que no me atraen esas cosas- y agregó medio susurrando -además de que no sé bailar- Se viró de espaldas, proponiendo marcharse, pero Chiharu se colocó frente a ella, se acercó a su rostro, y Nakuru se alejó, con cara de sorpresa, chiharu habló -Sabe, usted es muy bonita- alejandose de su cara -le quedaría hermoso un vestido que tengo de color rosa- después empezó a rodear a Nakuru, mirándola de arriba a abajo, mientras todos tenían una gotita y Yamazaki miraba.... --sonriendo--......  
  
-Y bailar es fácil, aprendería rápido-  
  
-Dis-disculpe señorita, debo marcharme a mis quehaceres-  
  
-No la detengo más- Entonces alguien interrumpió -¿Saben? Hablar de bailes me recuerda que antes ..... pero un día..- Chiharu se puso detrás de él, le tapó la boca --de nuevo--, y se dirigió a las muchachas -Lo siento, es una mala costumbre..-  
  
-No se disculpe, debería ir a la sala con los demás, se podrían preocupar, además de que la cocina no es un lugar para personas como ustedes-  
  
-Tu.. tu eres Sakura, la que hablaba del baile... las-las visitaré otro día..- Y se dirigieron al comedor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Desde aquí empiezan las visitas de Chiharu a la casa, los encuentros de Sakura con el niño nuevo y con... Syaoran... Siguen las peleas de Nakuru/Touya para que lo suelte, del Niño-nuevo/Touya porque no quiere que se acerque a Sakura (parese que este Touya es bastante comflictivo ^___^) y todo empieza... desde aquí...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avances: En el prox. capitulo un poco de sufrimiento para Sakura, una sorpresa ideada por la loca de Chiharu, una pelea de hermanos ¡y mucho más!....  
  
No se pierdan el prox capt. de "Mi princesa" llamado: "El Engañoso Amor a Primera Vista".. email: elena_64@hotmail.com (PD: Claro, sigo con los prox. capt. si recivo review.. si no me pone significa que o nadie lo leyo o no les gustó, y por eso lo pondría en otro lado ... no sean malitos y pongame reviewcito que me pongo triste sino ;_;)  
  
(A.H) Con todo cariño y amor, de ustedes:  
  
-Sakura Li-  
  
(*Sakurita*) 


	2. El Engañoso Amor a Primera Vista

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "El Engañoso Amor a Primera Vista" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al pasar de los días me fui ilusionando más ¿El amor a primera vista existirá? ¿Será eso real? Con mis ojos me enamoré de su hermosura, poco a poco, como droga pura, pero después me di cuenta, que por los ojos el amor no entra, sino por el corazón, pronto me voy a dar cuenta.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- Todos los que allí se encontraban, saludaron y dieron la bienvenida a la recién llegada.  
  
-¿Que hace aquí tan temprano?-  
  
-Es que mi padre se fué de viaje y estaba sumamente aburrida- dirigió su mirada a Nakuru -Ya está por llegar el día del gran baile, no te gustaría ir Nakuru?- la señorita Chiharu le había pedido permiso a la mayoría para decirle por su nombre y les había rogado que le dijeran por el suyo propio, pero era imposible lo último.  
  
-Claro que no, señorita- Chiharu estaba obstinada -Apuesto a que si pudieras ir y supieras bailar, irías-  
  
-No, no lo haría- Chiharu ya estaba enfadada -Si irías, ¡lo sé!-  
  
-Claro que no-  
  
-¡Sí!-  
  
-No, no lo haría-  
  
-Estas repitiendo ¬¬-  
  
-No se enfade conmigo, solo digo la verdad, disculpeme- Nakuru se dió cuenta de que hablaba con una superior. Chiharu con estas palabras se tranquilizó, aunque tenía la rabiesita por allí escondida..  
  
-No te preocupes.. pero... pero.. ¡Vas a ir!- todas quedaron en shock, q locuras estaba diciendo esta. -No puedo ir, sabe usted eso..jajajajaja..- Nakuru no pudo contener su risa -Pues entonces yo te llevaré, está dicho y hecho, te llevaré-  
  
-O.o- todas estaban sin saber que decir ¿que le pasaba a esa loca? ¿que locura iba a hacer?...  
  
--------------------  
  
-Duquesa, quiero pedirle un favor-  
  
-Dime, querida..-  
  
-Pues quería que me prestara a unos sirvientes el viernes que se dará la fiesta, se lo ruego duquesa-  
  
-¿O_O? ¿Por qué me pides eso?-  
  
-Se lo ruego.. las traeré el viernes a la madrugada o el sábado, intactas. Terminarán todo su trabajo y se irán conmigo, por favor... Es que.. es que... Necesito unas cosas antes del baile, que solo ellos saben hacer..-  
  
-No lo sé..- La Sr. Sumaya escondía su enfado muy bien ¿que le pasaba a esta? (pobre Chiharu.. todo el mundo la cogía de loca)  
  
-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por f-..- O.o... sin comentarios..  
  
-¡¡Esta bien!!- se aclaro la garganta y hablo ahora con suavidad -Con tal de que dejen todo arreglado y preparado para la cena y demás cosas-  
  
-¿Usted irá al baile?-  
  
-No.. mis hijos solamente, no tengo ganas de fiesta, además no soy una jovencita, aunque no paresca- presumiendo -como para buscar ser princesa-  
  
Chiharu estaba más que contenta..  
  
--------------------  
  
Las señoritas hacían fiesta, hablaban de celebración y sus corazones exaltados estaban por la noticia tan buena que le habían dado.  
  
Pero una señorita mayorcita, no queria ir a la fiesta, por orgullo quizás, pero de su testarudez nadie la podía sacar.  
  
-¡Vamos Nakuru!- gritaba Chiharu -¡No quiero!-  
  
-Te vas a divertir, te enseñaré vamos- entonces a Chiharu se le ocurrió una idea -Bueno.. yo pensaba ponerte a Touya de pareja...- Nakuru se volteó a ella, sus ojos le brillaban como estrellas -¿En serio lo dice?- Chiharu se hizo la difícil -Pues.. si estas dispuesta a aprender- Nakuru bajó la cabeza y pronunció un leve "Sí" que a Chiharu le supo a fiesta.  
  
-Sakura y Meiling también irán y se supone que debían estar ya aquí para empezar- Tomoyo no podía esa noche.. ya que la señora se antojo que le hiciera un vestido.. y ella de muy mala gana aceptó...  
  
-Pues a diferencia de usted, ellas si tienen cosas que hacer, terminaran lo más rápido posible y despues vendran- Las dos estaban en una especie de cabañita para guardar cosas. Entonces ven que Yukito y Ranxiao entran a buscar unas maderas que allí se encontraban.  
  
-¡Ya sé!- les da un susto de muerte a los dos -¡Ustedes pueden ser las parejas de Sakura y Meiling!-  
  
Yukito se queda serio y viendo como sorprendido -¿Queee?- dice Ranxiao. -¿De verdad?- preguntó Yukito.  
  
-Se verían perfectos, miren..- Se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto, que era de oro y tenía algo como una moneda, un angel dibujado en ella, sacó la especie de moneda y.. -Miren, si no sale el angel.. Yukito irá con... con Sakura y si sale irá con Meiling- lanzó la moneda -¡Irá con Meiling! Entonces Ranxiao iras con Sakura-  
  
-¡Llegamos!- gritó una al entrar y la otra le siguió.  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho, teníamos muchos quehaceres-  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura, ¿adivina con quien irás al gran baile?-  
  
~ Espero sea con Yukito ~ pensó Sakura, ya que el había sido su antiguo amor, pero claro, se dió cuenta que solo sentía gran cariño por él, y el le caía, ¡demasiado bien!  
  
-¡Con Ranxiao! ^_^-  
  
-¿Uh?- lo miró y el se puso rojo, ¡iba a bailar con una desconocida!, además ¡el no sabía bailar!  
  
-Yo creo que mejor no voy.....- Sakura se sintió rechazada -¿No quieres ir con Sakura?- preguntó Chiharu.  
  
-¡¡No!!- se puso más rojo al notar su propia respuesta -no, no es eso.. es que no sé bailar.. y soy malo para aprender... y .. y..- entonces salió corriendo (era algo lógico...¬¬)...todo el mundo se quedó con cara de "¿what?".  
  
-Sakura...-  
  
-No.. no importa ^_^.. a pesar de este inconveniente quiero aprender a bailar, ya no las arreglaremos- estuvieron de acuerdo y Yukito después de que le explicaran como funcionaba todo, empezaron con sus clases de baile.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sakura estaba limpiando el piso, cuando una abertura en la puerta la llevo a un mundo de fantasías, el muchacho que hace poco habia llegado, estaba allí y ella lo miraba, embelesada, como hipnotizada estaba. Pero alguien entró e hizo ruido y ella un grito dió por tal susto que se dió. Era Ranxiao.  
  
-Lo..lo siento..-  
  
-No.. no te preocupes- hubo un silencio un momento, mientras el buscaba algo que allí se encontraba -Yo.. yo.. yo te queria preguntar algo.. si no es molestia claro-  
  
-Es-esta bien-  
  
-¿No quieres ir al baile porque yo seré tu pareja?-  
  
-No.. no pienses eso.. es solo que yo.. yo.. a mi no me gusta bailar...-  
  
-¿Como sabes si te desagrada o no? Tu mismo has dicho que no sabes hacerlo-  
  
-Solo..solo..-  
  
-Te pido, te lo ruego.. te lo imploro.. ve conmigo, sino tendré que ir sola y no quiero, una dama sola y sin compañero, en un baile sin bailar-  
  
-De seguro alguien te invita-  
  
-Por favor.. intenta aprender. verás que es fácil.. si quieres le digo a Chiharu que te enseñe solo a ti, cuando los demas esten trabajando-  
  
-No.. no sé- Sakura se le acercó y le tomó de las manos, habló muy dulcemente: -Verás que es muy fácil y te gustará, por favor ven conmigo, nos divertiremos, ya verás-  
  
-Yo.. yo...- Ranxiao estaba super rojo, nunca había tenido ninguna chica tan cerca.. y menos le habían tomado las manos así. -Es-es-esta bien..-  
  
-¡Siiii!- Sakura se lanzó sobre él, en un abrazo que sobresalta, pero lleno de ternura, después se separó -Lo siento- se fué de allí saltando, pero muy, muy feliz. Fué a decirle a Chiharu que le diera clases personales al chico, mientras el susodicho se quedó paralizado -Uf...- suspiró y siguió haciendo lo que debía -Que chica tan atrevida... sobre todo extraña-  
  
Más tarde, a las siete en punto, Chiharu buscó a Ranxiao y lo obligó a aprender, y al contrario de lo que anteriormente había dicho, era muy buen aprendiz.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Amor a primera vista fué, amor que quisiera compartir, pero él, el muy estupido no va a quererme a mi, solo una sirvienta estúpida verá en mi.. oido haber nacido así..."  
  
~ Pasan los minutos y no puedo dejar de pensar en él, pasan las horas y me obseciono, poco a poco, por él... Yo entiendo que soy una sirvienta y el un superior, pero en el amor nada de eso importa ¿o no? ~ Sakura pensaba mientras lavaba, se corcomía por dentro, moría.  
  
-¡Sakura!-  
  
-¡¡Aaah!!-  
  
-¿En que estabas pensando chiquilla? ¡Te llamaba y te llamaba y nada que respondías!-  
  
-Solo estaba soñando e hipnotizada, me llevaba por mis sueños, me dejaba-  
  
-Sakura.. ¿que pasa?- Sakura solo seguía en silencio.  
  
-Soy yo, tu amiga Tomoyo.. y creo que hasta ahora tu mejor amiga ¿no?-  
  
-^_^ ¡Claro que sí!- cambiando un poco su mirada a triste -Es solo que..- miró a Tomoyo -Aveces siento que solo soy una más en el mundo.. como una basura.. y que nadie me va a querer.. y mi sueño es enamorarme, casarme, tener hijos con alguien amado.. pero.. pero-  
  
-Sakura... ¡tu no eres nada de eso!... Y.. yo pienso que cuando encuentres a una persona que ames, y el te ame, entonces su destino estará unido, y si luchas porque estén juntos, lo estarán, pero eso sí el día que llegue, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando sepas que el es la mejor persona para tí, y es lo que tu siempre has querido, pues puede que no tengas otra oportunidad para que estén juntos de nuevo-  
  
-Tomoyo..-  
  
-Además eres muy joven, y eres simplemente ¡preciosa!, Sakura.. de seguro te encontrarás un montón de pretendientes cuando crescas y seas más hermosa todavía-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo.. te quiero mucho..- se levanto y la abrazó -Yo también te quiero mucho.. yo también..-  
  
----------------------  
  
-Es a Chiharu madre, a ella es la que quiero....-  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No! A ella es la que yo quiero ¡Tu no la conoces! ¡Que locuras dices!-  
  
-¡Tu tampoco!-  
  
-La he estado viendo casi todos los días, es perfecta para mí y ella me quiere, ¡siempre te antojas de lo mío cuando vez que estoy feliz!-  
  
-¡Paren! ¡los dos!- intervinió la duquesa -Ya hablé con el señor Sinosaki y Syaoran se casará con Chiharu y tú con Rika- mirando directamente a Yamazaki  
  
-No, ¡no lo haré! ¡Y nadie me va a obligar!- subió corriendo las escaleras dejando a su madre gritando como loca.  
  
-Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, pero el se casará con ella- habló la duquesa  
  
-----------------  
  
-¡Oh si yo pudiera hacerte vestidos yo misma! ¡Cuanta alegría me traería!- Chiharu oyó el comentario, y para ventaja de Tomoyo, ella tenía el poder y el dinero.  
  
-Tomoyo, ven, quiero darte una sorpresa que te tengo..-  
  
-¿Que és?...No.. no debiste hacerlo-  
  
-Cierra los ojos y lo verás por ti misma- Tomoyo hizo lo pedido, Chiharu sacó una caja de la bolsa que había llevado con ayuda de Yukito. -Toma, abrélo- Eso fué lo que ella hizo -Chiharu.. gracias, muchas gracias-  
  
Eran unos hilos y telas del color favorito de una personita, rosa -Mira Sakura, ^_^ podré hacerte el vestido que tanto he querido-  
  
-Si ^_^- afirmó y muy halagada se sentia.  
  
-Pensaba hacerlos yo, pero ya que tu lo deseas, entonces los de los demás yo misma los haré, no quiero que mi padre sospeche- Tomoyo tomó las manos de Chiharu poniendo ojitos de cachorrito huérfano -Oh, Chiharu, porfavor dejame hacerlos yo, todos, principalmete el de Sakura-  
  
-Esta bien...te dejaré.. pero te ayudaré en lo que necesites.. ¡y haré tu vestido!-  
  
-O.O Pero.... ^_^ Gracias, te lo agradeceré de por vida-  
  
Alguien interrumpió -¡Miren, miren!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tami?- dice Nakuru -Cual será el chisme ahora- susurró.  
  
-¡Mi hijo vendrá!-  
  
-¿Quue?- todos quedaron desconsertados -¿Cuándo?- preguntó Nakuru muy alegre -Aquí dice que.. que el viernes-  
  
-Espera.. eso significa que no podrás ir al baile- intervinió ahora Sakura  
  
-Pero eso no importa, tu has esperado mucho para que venga el a visitarte- se dirigió Nakuru a Tami -¿Verdad? Hasta pensabas que estaba en la cárcel- Al parecer Nakuru y Tami tenían una bonita amistad.  
  
-Así es. Pero me ha escrito, diciendome que no había podido hablar conmigo antes, que ahora esta casado ¡y que tengo un nieto!-  
  
-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Saku -Te felicito Tami, mi cuñadita tiene razón, estoy muy feliz por tí- Hicieron unas cuantas preguntas más y al parecer no iba a poder ir Tami al baile, pero por lo menos una se quedaba en casa, ella estaba muy vieja ya, una mujer en sus trentas recién cumplidos no iba a tener oportunidad con un príncipe menor que ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
Ya solo faltaba un día para el baile, el padre de Chiharu no le había hablado sobre el asunto de casarse, como ella iría a la fiesta, pensó que por su hermosura talvez el príncipe la querria por esposa. Tomoyo había puesto mucho empeño en los vestidos, estaba saturada en tiempo, baile, quehaceres, vestidos.. ¡Ya ni se divertía!.. Pero tenía que lograr su cometido. Las clases de baile fueron un éxito rotundo, el que más rápido aprendió fue Ranxiao y por supuesto Sakura. Pero Chiharu tuvo que, naturalmente, amenazar a Touya para que aprendiera. El y Ranxiao eran los únicos con clases "personalizadas".  
  
Preciosos vestidos, prendas lujosas, hermosos collares y chicos guapos ¡a bailar se a dicho!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- 


	3. De Sirvienta a Cenicienta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "De sirvienta a Cenicienta" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yo lo espiaba y pensaba en él, lo veía por todos lados, hacía lo posible por ir yo a servirle cuando lo pedía, pero el ni siquiera me miraba, y hubiera querido ir al baile con él también, pero con una sirvienta ¡quien se iba a atrever! ¡Qué equivocación la mía! Yo iba a perder, en el juego que jugaba yo misma, con mi corazón infiel   
  
-Es. ... precioso Tomoyo...- Sakura llevaba un vestido rosa, no muy grueso, atrás, en la parte de la falda era rosado más oscuro con un gran lazo, en vez de mangas tenía unos guantes largos, en encaje rosado. Llevaba en su cuello un collar de sol, q era de Chiharu y unos pendientes rosa color claro. Su peinado era una cebolla, con sus característicos cabellos adelante (ya saben.. los que lleva siempre...)  
  
-Tu eres preciosa... el vestido es encantador porque tu lo llevas, es lo que tu eres ¡divina!-  
  
-Gra-gracias.. no exageres que me sonrojas..- entró Chiharu muy alegre... ella traía un vestido celeste, de mangas largas delgadas y apretadas, y al final, una parte acampanada, con el clásico cuello en u y traía sus trenzas a los lados como simpre. Llevaba un collar pegado al cuello, grueso, de plata y con rubies en él.  
  
-¡Mira!- le enseñó a Tomoyo un hermoso vestido azul, bien amplio, osea grueso en la falda. Las mangas largas, delgadas y apretadas, con su clásica parte en la terminación acampanada..  
  
-Es.. ¿es para mi?-  
  
-Si, mi hermana lo hizo especialmente para tí, y te manda estas prendas también- eran unos aretes color celeste largos, como si fueran dos tiras. Y un collar de plata, pequeño, apenas le iba a quedar dos cetimetros separado del cuello de Tomoyo, con una bolita, que era redonda, pero aplastada en el medio, como con un hueco, mediana celeste.  
  
-¿Tu hermana?-  
  
-Si, ella te había visto antes y ya yo le había contado mi idea, pensó que este realzaría tus hermosos ojos azules. Como te prometí que te conseguiría un vestido-  
  
-Gra-gracias.. muchas gracias señorita Chiharu, digale a su hermana que se lo agradesco mucho-  
  
-¡Pruebatelo! ¡Vamos! Todavía nos hace falta mucho-  
  
-¡Mírenme!- Meiling entró al cuarto dando vueltas para que la vieran con su vestido nuevo.  
  
-Estás hermosa Meiling- comentó Sakura  
  
-Si..si- respondió ella de malagana -¿Qué te parece Chiharu?-  
  
-Estás preciosa- Mei llevaba un vestido blanco opaco. Las mangas eran gruesas en los hombros y lo demás delgado y apretado, con su parte en la terminación acampanada. Tenía encajes en formas de flores en la parte que le cubría el busto. Llevaba su cabello en una cebolla muy extravagante. Atrás tenía un poquito de cabello suelto, para darle estilo. Solo llevaba perlas blancas como pendientes.  
  
-Te dije que me esperaras Meiling- Nakuru había llegado, llevaba un vestido blanco, pero muy clarito, de muchas flores pero del mismo color blanco, de cuello largo, sin mangas, en compensación: guantes largos. Tenía una cebolla también, atrás unos cabellos enrulados sueltos y adelante dos rulos a cada lado. Traía unos pendientes con diamantes blancos. Era como la parte de abajo de una U, sujetada por dos hilos finos y resistentes.  
  
-¿Cómo me veo?- las muchachas se quedaron boquiabiertas, tomoyo se veía hermosa, se levantó un poco el vestido y se dieron a relucir unos preciosos zapatos transparentes. Todas la halagaron mucho, se terminaron de arreglar, y cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, corrieron rapidamente a abajo.  
  
-Mi padre no está, asique no se preocupen- Los muchachos las esperaban en los carruajes. Eran cuatro carruajes pequeños, adelante de la mansión Sinosaki, Chiharu nunca le pedía nada a su padre, muy poco, asique no tuvo inconveniente en darle el dinero que necesitaba, aunque el pensaba que de otra cosa se trataba. El que estaba al frente, era el de Touya y Nakuru. Esta última salió disparada mirando al cielo, y depués miró a Touya de arriba a abajo. Touya la miró directamente a los ojos, se quedó como bobo mirando aquellos ojos rojisos.  
  
-Buenas Noches- Touya se enserió y respondió -Buenas Noches- se veía muy guapo con ese traje blanco opaco (acuerdense que antes no usaban esmoquins, sino unas cosas raras ahi.. y todos los demas estaban vestidos igual..)  
  
Salieron Chiharu, Tomoyo y Sakura, sus carruajes eran los primeros, anteriores al de Touya que era el del medio, en el lado derecho (al frente de la casa de Chiharu había un lugar redondo donde habían bancos y cosas muy lindas, y la calle asi mismo era redonda, ojala lo entiendan v_v). Caminando, Chiharu y Tomoyo llegaron al suyo, Yamazaki le abrió paso -Están preciosas- entonces entrando al carruaje -Eso me recuerda una historia en donde..-  
  
Sakura caminó sola hasta el suyo que era el primero, allí estaba Ranxiao, en ese momento quiso que el fuera Syaoran, pero se veía muy guapo, había que admitirlo. Él al contrario no deseó que ella fuera otra, se veía "simplemente preciosa", como habia dicho su amiga, encantadora..  
  
--Hechizante con su belleza hechizera, que lo hechizaba con su hechizo de canela.--  
  
-Muy buenas noches-  
  
-Bu-bu-buenas no-noches-  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?-  
  
-No, nada.. solo... nada..- Entraron, mientras Meiling en el último carruaje se encontraba, y Yukito la halagaba -Se ve muy bonita, señorita Meiling- dijo el -Muchas gracias.. jiji..- se marcharon todos los carruajes como en fila, y llegaron por fin, al destino que ansiaban tanto.  
  
Todas bajaron, con ayuda de sus compañeros, las chicas se unieron y todas dijeron que el castillo estaba bello -Es precioso-.. -Es más bello de como me lo imaginaba-... -Es el sueño de toda chica- dijeron... Después todas se agarraron de brazos de sus parejas, Yamazaki tenía a Tomoyo del lado izquierdo y a Chiharu del derecho. Las nueve y algo era.  
  
-------------------  
  
-Su majestad ya ha encontrado a alguna muchacha que le agrade, ha conocido a muchas-  
  
-Si, pero todas son unas presumidas, no me agradan, al contrario, quisiera alguna más sencilla, y que no sea como esas amigas de mis padres... yo les dije que esta fiesta sería una pérdida de tiempo-  
  
-------------------  
  
Sakura y Ranxiao entraron de primeros, cualquiera que los viera diría que son hermanos. Pasaron primero por las escaleras en la llegada, y cuando subieron, vieron el precioso lugar, y bajaron las otras escaleras. En ese momento, un muchacho entre el público, entre todos ellos, vió a la chica, hermosa, preciosa, de maravillosos y penetrantes ojos verdes, clara, fina, sencilla.  
  
Yukito y Meiling entraron después Nakuru, Touya, y por último, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Era hermoso, lleno de luces, con una gran mesa al final, llena de exquisitos manjares, tenía balcones alrededor de todo el lugar, hermosos paisajes que observar y un baile hermoso bailaban, ellas se quedaron maravilladas.  
  
------------------  
  
El príncipe ahora estaba ocupado: le estaban presentando otras presumidas más. "Mucho gusto" "un placer" decía, "Es un honor", le decían a él. El necesitaba una chica linda, amable y sencilla, pero estas eran creídas, arrogantes y aburridas a morir. Y las que divertidas eran ¡la falsedad les sobraba! o la ridiculez también.  
  
------------------  
  
Chiharu se coló entre todos y les habló:  
  
-¡Les presentaré al príncipe!, el me conoce desde niña, y a mi hermana también, pero hace tiempo que no me ve-  
  
-¡Chiharu!- Rika venía hacia acá, sola en alma, no tenía compañero, pero bueno, estaba allí.  
  
-Los he buscado por doquier, que bueno que los he encontrado-  
  
-Puedes venir, a presentarles al príncipe iba a ir- caminaron siguiendo a Chiharu. Después de que los guardias la reconocieran, se acercó al príncipe, estaba de espaldas, se volteó..  
  
-Seño... ¡Señorita Sinosaki!- habló él  
  
-¡Qué bueno que me reconoce! ¿Cómo ha estado, su majestad?- hizo inclinación, el su mano besó, Yamazaki se presentó porque por celos se enfadó. -Yo soy Yamazaki Chen, un placer su majestad-  
  
-He escuchado muy buenas cosas de usted- entonces Chiharu arrastró a Sakura hacia ella  
  
-Ella es Sakura..- dudó -Sakura...-  
  
-Kinomoto... Es un honor de verdad su majestad, nunca pensé que podría llegarlo a conocer-  
  
-¿Kino..Kinomoto has dicho Sakura?- dijo ella sorprendida -Si, es lo que he dicho..-  
  
-Oh! He escuchado mucho sobre tu padre, es un hombre muy famoso, veo que viajaste desde muy lejos para llegar aquí-  
  
-¿Mi padre?- entonces Chiharu le susurró -Talvez se trate de una coincidencia, pero déjalo así- Ahora ella arrastró a Meiling y a Ranxiao, los presentó, después a Yukito, Nakuru y a Touya..  
  
-¿Kinomoto? Entonces son hermanos.. la verdad no me había enterado que Kinomoto tenía hijos, me sorprende- Touya se sobresaltó.  
  
Y por último a Tomoyo. Se encontraba atrás de todos, asi que Chiharu tuvo que llamarla  
  
-Tomoyo..-  
  
-Disculpen- Salió de atrás de todos y se dió a descubrir, paso entre, Meiling, Yukito, Ranxaio, Sakura y llegó hasta el príncipe, salió de la muchedumbre y se dió a descubrir, como quien descubre un diamante -Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji-  
  
-Es un placer... de verdad me da mucho gusto por fin conocerlo, príncipe Hiraguisawa- El príncipe tomo la mano de Tomoyo y la besó, y, aunque no tanto como Sakura, Tomoyo se sonrojó. Entonces empezó una melodía conocida por la niña, que un día había escuchado ella.  
  
-Oh, es mi canción favorita- comentó.  
  
-¡Qué casualidad! También la mía- dijo el príncipe -Tomoyo no vino con pareja, si desea puede invitarla a bailar sin ningún inconveniente, ya que les gusta la misma melodía, su majestad- intervino Chiharu, con la sola intención de que Tomoyo bailara, mientras ellos dos se miraban directamente a los ojos. -¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?-  
  
-Claro que sí, su majestad-  
  
-Chiharu, baila conmigo esta pieza, de veras es hermosa-  
  
-Si es contigo, voy hasta el infinito- Entonces ellos se fueron a bailar. Nakuru por otra parte se dió cuenta que su pareja ¡había desaparecido!.. entonces se fijó en el balcon y allí estaba él.  
  
-¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza, hermosa señorita?- Meiling se sonrojó -Claro que sí ^_^- solo quedaron Ranxiao y Sakura, bueno.. no por mucho tiempo..  
  
-Yo.. yo voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿deseas algo?-  
  
-Lo mismo que tú, gracias- Ranxiao se fué ~ por que soy tan tonto ~ Y Sakura se quedó cabizbaja.  
  
-¿Por qué esa cara triste señorita?.-  
  
-¿Uh?- Un muchacho había llegado a su lado....  
  
Ya eran las nueve y media..... ------------------  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- de respuesta solo escuchó silencio -No sabía que eras de apellido Kinomoto... he escuchado también algo de ese apellido..- siguió sin conseguir respuesta alguna, mientras Touya miraba al vacío... con sus manos apoyadas al barandal del balcón -Puedes hablarme..- Nakuru tocó su brazo y el la miró... se veía tan hermosa con el viento rozando sus cabellos, jugando con ellos.. mientras el desperdiciaba la oportunidad de hacerlo...  
  
-Es solo que...- lo pensó mejor.. apartando su mirada de ella -No puedo decirte lo que pasa.. no quiero que Sakura se llegue a enterar...-  
  
-Puedes confiar en mí- ella se acercó a él mucho más y el la miró nuevamente.. ella puso su mano en el rostro de él..  
  
-Te quiero mucho ¿sabes?.. lastima que no sientas lo mismo por mi..- dijo sonriendo... pero doliendole por dentro... entonces ella lo miró a los ojos.. y el a ella.. acercaron un poquito más sus miradas, un poquito más... despues solo quedaba un espacio pequeño entre el rostro de ella y de él.. cortaron completamente el espacio que quedaba.. unieron sus labios.. se besaban.. tan grandes.. y su primer beso.. suave al principio.. terminado en apasionado y voraz....  
  
-------------------  
  
-Soy Syaoran Chen.. de seguro habrás oido de mí.. un placer..- besó su mano...  
  
-Yo.. yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.... si .. si he escuchado de usted..-  
  
-Espero que solo cosas buenas..- le sonrió y ella a él..  
  
-¿Por qué.. ha hecho algo malo?...- dijo ella jugueteando y el sonrió.. iba a decir algo pero..  
  
-Señorita... le traje.....- Ranxiao apareció. Sakura tomó su bebida. Cuando el vió de perfil de quien se trataba, paralizado, en shock se quedó... no duró un minuto más allí.. -Ahora regreso..-  
  
-¿Quien era él.?.. que grosero... ni siquiera se presentó..-  
  
-Es mi pareja..-  
  
-Oh..-  
  
-Solo por esta noche..-  
  
-Ya entiendo.. es una de las bellas damas que quieren ser futuras reinas...-  
  
-La verdad no, solo vine a divertirme...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿me concede este baile?-  
  
--------------------  
  
-¿Sabes? Hay un nuevo profesor que ha llegado solo por un tiempo, es uno de los mejores.. claro mi padre lo ha conseguido para mi...-  
  
~ ¡¡Que arrogante..!! Chiharu divirtiendose y yo con esta mimada de papi. que desagradable ~  
  
-Mira, allí está..- la otra no hizo caso al comentario, quedando en sus pensamientos sumergida pensando que venía un tonto más que la amiga le iba a presentar. La señorita llamó con señas al hombre ese.  
  
-Buenas noches, le presento a Rika Sinosaki..- Rika se volteó un poco y encontró a su lado al mismo profesor que el otro día había observado.  
  
-Buenas noches, es un placer conocer a tan bella chica-  
  
-El es el prof. Terada, de quien te hablaba..-  
  
-Mu-mucho gusto, profesor..-  
  
-Aiko, vamos a bailar- un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes apareció, al parecer pareja de la tal Aiko.  
  
-Nos disculpan-  
  
-..............Yo...............-  
  
-----------------------  
  
-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Eres otra de las que busca ser princesa del príncipe?-  
  
-No, solo pensé en divertirme- respondió Tomoyo.  
  
-Ya veo, entonces... no te gustaría ser princesa?-  
  
-No conosco al príncipe.. ^_^..-  
  
-Podrías conocerlo..-  
  
-Me encantaría... pero no creo que una noche fuera suficiente..- decía sinceramente Tomoyo  
  
-Entonces el te visitaria.. y eres bienvenida en el castillo..- tal comentario hizo que Tomoyo se pusiera nerviosa  
  
-No.. no puede ser.. es que.. es que vivo muy lejos... de aquí..-  
  
-¿Tan lejos como tu amiga?-  
  
-Digamos que sí..-  
  
-Pues entonces ¿si querrías conocerme?-  
  
-Al príncipe no tanto... pero a Eriol.... seguro que si.....- había practicamente llamado al príncipe por su nombre, aunque era un poco irrespetuoso.. a él no le importó..  
  
-¿Quieres ir al balcón?-  
  
---------------  
  
Los dos bailaron, se conocieron un poco más, como edad, y cosas de más..  
  
"Una noche solamente, una noche finalmente, pero pronto acabará y volverá a verme como una siriventa más.. quisiera quedarme aquí... oido haber nacido así"  
  
-Entonces si usted es apellido Kinomoto, es una de las muchachas más ricas, es algo importante, ya que mi madre no me permitiría andar con alguien de clase baja.. usted entiende..-  
  
-Si... su madre.. pero.. pero.. ¿A usted le importa?-  
  
-Mucho- solo esa palabra le cayó como balde de agua fría.. pero ella no sabía lo que venía.. -soy alguien de clase.. no podría andar con una cualquiera... ¡imaginese yo andando con una cualquiera! o peor ¡una sirvienta!.. Ah!! Hablando de sirvientas, eso me recuerda el otro día que llegué. Había una sirvienta de mi casa y cuando fué a presentarse, ¡se cayó!- se rió a carcajadas -aguante no reirme... y fui amable en compensación.. pero al llegar a mi aposento al acordarme de aquel incidente.. ¡me reí hasta tarde! La muchacha tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero ¡no se puede con esa gente!- se reía.. Sakura miraba con sorpresa, terror y rencor... Dejó de bailar, le dió una bofetada bien dada y corrió hacia el balcón, al terminar.. todo el mundo miraba al Syaoran ese... la música paró y el se sonrojó.. y salió de allí...  
  
~ ¡Qué estupida! Como se atreve.... ¡¡Me las pagará!! ~  
  
------------------  
  
~ ¿¿Como fui tan estúpida??... ¡Cómo me obsecione así?.. Alguien que anda con un montón de arrogantes, estúpidos, ¿cómo no va a ser arrogante y estúpido? Yo... ~  
  
Alguien le interrumpió... -Señorita..... ¿que ha pasado?-  
  
-Solo... solo es un sufrimiento mío, causa de mi estupidez-  
  
-No diga eso...- Sakura empezó a llorar....  
  
-No llores.... eso no solucionará nada... no llores.. Sakura...-  
  
-Me.. me llamaste por mi nombre...-  
  
-¿Uh?..-  
  
-Siempre me dices señorita....-  
  
-Yo....-  
  
-Dime.. dime ahora cual es tu verdadero nombre... no se lo diré a nadie.. solo hasta que tu decidas decirlo.. te lo juro... -  
  
-Yo...............-  
  
------------------  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado?-  
  
-Eso no importa.. solo importa que estoy con la mujer más hermosa que haya visto- El príncipe Eriol pensaba que habían muchas mujeres hermosas.. pero quería esta... tenía un no se que... le parecía angelical...  
  
-Le aseguro que le dice eso a todas... un príncipe debe ser encantador.. para eso los educan tan bien-  
  
-Tienes razón... pero tu eres angelical la verdad... y única de cierto modo..-  
  
-¿Las demás no lo son?-  
  
-Son una copia de ellas mismas... es como si hubiera un lugar donde hicieran copias de la misma persona presumida...-  
  
-Ha perdido su encanto majestad-  
  
-Pero usted sigue igual.... encantadora -  
  
-Me halaga.. ¿pero no debería estar buscando una esposa.. una princesa? De eso se trataba este baile ¿no?...- preguntó ella -Aquí estoy más cómodo.. además en eso estoy... y bueno.. este baile fue hecho para ver si encontraba alguna chica que me agradase..sino me casarán con una de la escogencia de mi padres- El viento soplaba, y el cabello de ella volaba y la luz de la luna llena se reflajaba en esa muchacha tan bella.. El tomó una de las manos de la muchacha... ella se sorprendió....  
  
-Hay algo diferente en sus manos- las escondió, por la vergüenza, se avegonzaba de sus manos de sirvienta... -Yo... yo me tengo que ir..- se alejaba pero el tomó su muñeca -¿Dije algo malo?-  
  
-No creo que le convenga andar conmigo.... y no creo que le llegue a gustar tampoco..-  
  
Con aire miterioso y con una sonrisa en el rostro, él respondió -¿Es una amenaza?................. ¿o me reta?- terminó diciendo él.. ampliando su sonrisa..  
  
-Ninguno...- lo miró sonriendo entonces, siendo sujetada por él todavía -Pero lo reto... creo que perdería la apuesta ....- Huyó de allí...  
  
-----------------  
  
Se separaron.... -Nakuru yo...- ella lo besó de nuevo.. apasionadamente......despues.. se separaron de nuevo.. bajó su mirada.. apenada... y arrepentida -Lo siento...-  
  
-No, yo lo siento...- tomó su mentón, y le sonrió.. -¿Me darías otra oportunidad? ¿Me dejarías intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Empezar de cero? ¿Crees-..?- Nakuru lo cayó, con dedo indice y del medio. -Shh.. vamos a empezar otra vez...- El la besó de nuevo -¿Quieres bailar?-  
  
-¡¡Vamos!!- y lo arrastro hacia allá -¬¬.....-  
  
-----------------  
  
-¿Tu eres la misma del otro día, verdad?-  
  
-Sí...- dijo simplemente.. sonrojada levemente..  
  
-Eres muy bella lo sabías...- Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró a los ojos y el la miró, tiernamente -^_^- bajo ahora su mirada, muy sonrojada...  
  
-Y simpática también...-  
  
-Gracias.. Es muy amable...-  
  
-Acompañeme....- la dirigió a un lugar donde tuvieran más privacidad..  
  
-Llamame por mi nombre..... Eres muy joven... pero.. pero..-  
  
-La edad no importa ¿verdad? Si solo seriamos amigos-  
  
-Es cierto ^_^- Siguieron hablando, derepente algo paró el baile pero no supieron que fué, hablaron un buen rato más... solos en la oscuridad....  
  
Diez y cincuenta.... -----------------  
  
-Yo.....-  
  
-¡Sakura! ¡Te busqué por todo el lugar y no te encontré!-  
  
-Pues aquí estoy ^_^-  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo?-  
  
-No..no para nada..- decían los dos.. Tomoyo a Sakura se acercó...  
  
-Estuviste llorando...Sakura... Sakura ¿que pasó?-  
  
-Solo... Sya- se corrigió -... el joven Chen- decía con rencor -Dijo cosas que no me agradaron, me disgustaron y le abofetié... todo el mundo se quedó mirandole y eso...-  
  
-Yo.. yo me voy.... - Ranxiao se sintió como no querido y se fué de allí....  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?-  
  
-¡Oh Tomoyo!- se lanzó en brazos de su amiga -¡Dijo cosas terribles! Estuvimos hablando y salió la conversación de las clases sociales.. y me salió con lo de la caída de la sirvienta el primer día... sin saber que era yo la misma... y de como se acordó al llegar a su dormitorio, de mi torpeza y como se rió.. -  
  
-Sakurita... no estés triste.. te dije que tuvieras cuidado.. no solamente porque es el hijo de la duquesa y ahora te podría descubrir, sino porque también es una persona que ha vivido siempre mimada y con falta de cariño.. es alguien frívolo y no lo recomiendo... me hubieras dicho... talvez.. te hubieras ahorrado esto...-  
  
-Seguiría de necia... lo sé... pero gracias Tomoyo.. y es verdad .. debí hacerte caso..y ...-  
  
-Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ya no puedes volver atrás... - Ya las once y media eran.. y Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron allí, ella llorando y la otra escuchando y hablando..  
  
Despues... ya eran las once y cincuenta y cinco.  
  
----------------  
  
-Chiharu...-  
  
-¿Si Yamazaki?-  
  
-Te.....te.... queria preguntar...tu.... te... ¿te casarías conmigo?-  
  
Chiharu le pisó un pie, le brillaban los ojos como estrellas -Aaah!- Yamazaki se quejaba -Lo..lo siento-  
  
-Eso significa que no.....- reaccionó entonces -¡Claro que sí!- loabrzó por el cuello, en medio del baile los dos parados como tontos -O.O..- entonces el la abrazó y siguieron bailando -^_^ te amo, mi princesa- Entonces el muchacho notó algo... -Mira... ha llegado mi madre... que fastidio....- chiharu pensó lo mismo que él... hasta que se acordó de algo... -¡Oh Díos Mio!- salió corriendo, buscó y buscó, y a Rianxiao encontró.  
  
-¡Joven Ranxiao!- el se sobresaltó -¿Pasa algo?-  
  
-Ha llegado la señora Chen, ¿dónde están Sakura y los demás?-  
  
-Demo-... están en el balcón.... yo. yo te llevo..- salieron corriendo por ahí, y a Sakura y Tomoyo avisaron.  
  
-¡Dios Santo! Vamos a buscar a los demás- buscaron y a Nakuru y Touya divisaron.. Después a Yukito y a Meiling, todos bailando.  
  
-¡Señorita Daidouji!- gritó un hombre..  
  
-¡Es el príncipe!- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Señorita, ¿esta de ida tan temprano?-  
  
-Me tengo que ir, fué un gusto hablar con usted- Chiharu y los demás se apresuraron -¡Tomoyo!- gritaron. Pero el príncipe tomó a Tomoyo del brazo, la retenía, para darle un recado.  
  
Tomoyo solo pudo llegar a las escaleras de afuera, pero el príncipe no quería que se fuera -Porfavor su majestad, me debo ir, me buscará problemas si no me ha de soltar...-  
  
-Yo....- Entonces la besó, sorpresivamente para Tomoyo, espontaneamente para Eriol, le dió un beso de tres segundos y medio.. entonces.. -¿Su Majestad?- el príncipe miró atrás, la duquesa Chen lo estaba llamando, con tono inocente y amargo.  
  
Sus ojos la engañaban, talvez solo era suposiciones de ella. Pero lo llamó, para sersiorarse. Trató de ver quien era, pero en la sombra estaba la muchacha metida y no logró distinguir su cara, pero definitivamente, no era un de las suyas.  
  
Tomoyo tenía cara de sorprendida, ella haló y haló para que el la soltara, cuando lo logró, empezó a bajar las escaleras muy rápido, y en su corredera un zapato se le quedó, pero gritaban su nombre asique se fué con solo un calzado. Pero desde el carruaje, a ese chico atrevido, miró, a ese príncipe lindo le sonrió.  
  
Ya el castillo se veía a la lejanía.. -¡Tomoyo! ¡Le has gustado al príncipe! ¡Más obvio no podría ser!- pero la chica de ojitos violeta, no decía palabra alguna ¡todavía!.  
  
Entonces Yamazaki empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía -Es como la historia de una chica que era sirvienta de su madrastra, fué al baile, gracias a su hada madrina azul, con un vestido muy bonito, y el príncipe se enamoró de ella a primera vista.. al final...-  
  
-¡¡Olle!! ¬¬......Ya deja tus mentiras-  
  
-Si esa historia es de verdad, tu eres mi hada madrina y nadie más, has concedido todos mis deseos... me has hecho feliz............ aunque sea por unos momentos..- una lágrima, traviesa y tímida brotó de los ojos azules de la niña. Trató de esconderla, pero la muy traviesa, se escabulló.  
  
-Tomoyo ¿estas llorando?- ella limpió su lágrima -Solo fué algo que me entro en el ojo- levantó su mirada y a Chiharu miró -No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrió.  
  
-Tomoyo............-  
  
-------------------  
  
-¿De que quería hablarme duquesa?-  
  
-Pues, su majestad, no soy mujer chismosa, ni me gusta empezar diciendo cosas que puede que yo misma haya imaginado. Por eso he venido hasta usted, para decirle lo que he visto, y talvez malinterpreté. Debo serle sincera, ya que usted y yo hemos sido amigas atravez de los años-  
  
-¿Que quiere decirme Sumaya?-  
  
-Al parecer, pues creo que he visto a su hijo, el príncipe- ahora susurraba con acento regañon -besándose con una muchacha- volvio a su tono normal -desconocida para mi claro-  
  
-¿Está usted segura?-  
  
-Pues no completamente, pero podría preguntarle usted a su hijo-  
  
-No puedo creerlo, he hecho este baile, para que mi Eriol conociera a las mejores damas de todo el país y más allá, y el ha puesto su mirada en una desconocida. Pero eso sí, le dije que si no le gustaba ninguna de las que le escogí esta noche, se casaría con alguien de nuestra elección- decía muy segura la reina, pensando que era lo correcto, pero no se daba cuenta que de una u otra forma, ella y su esposo eran los que estaban eligiendo el futuro nupcial de su hijo, no Eriol.  
  
-Pero no vayamos a juzgar, pregunte primero, talvez solo haya sido un engaño de mis ojos. Si ha sido asi, le pido mil disculpas-  
  
-No se preocupe por eso, mañana, hablaré con el-  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ranxiao estuvo callado en todo el camino. Sakura no se atrevió a preguntarle lo mismo. Talvez le molestaría. Bajaron del carro... y en ese momento...  
  
-¡Hoe!....- Era al parecer un perrito que casi pisa, se había bajado sin la ayuda de Ranxiao, tenía prisa -Ese cachorro. era... era....-  
  
-Yo lo vi también.. no puede ser...-  
  
-¡Oigan! ¡¡Apresurénse!! Tenemos que irnos ya..-  
  
-Si...- dijo Sakura.. y no pensó más en el asunto... Llegaron arriba, se quitaron sus ropajes, se pusieron, de nuevo, su ropa sucia, arrugada y malgastada....-Se acabó nuestra noche de gala..-  
  
-¡Animate Sakura, vimos e hicimos lo que querías! ¡Ir a un baile y bailar como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes! Con trajes de galas, luces y una mesa llena de manjares exquisitos que nunca llegamos a probar...fueron tus palabras... casi exactas...-  
  
-Es verdad..- Sonrió pero desanimada....y por una ventanita veía una hermosa luna llena, grande y cálida....  
  
-------------------  
  
Habían llegado a su casa normalmente, era otro día, pero nuevo con sus noticias.  
  
Me desolé, desesperé, pero sola no me encontré. Ahora eso no importaba, debía responder una pregunta que había hecho ayer -"¿mi padre?"-   
  
-Hermano... como es eso que nuestro padre es alguien conocido por el rey.. me habías dicho que nuestro padre murió dejándonos muy pobres... y que por eso tuvimos que venir con mama aqui-  
  
-No sé de que hablas.. debió ser una coincidencia que tengamos el mismo apellido....-  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Ya dejame trabajar- ~no se como pude ser tan descuidado, debi solo decirle el nombre de soltera de nuestra madre~  
  
------------------  
  
-Hotime está más gorda..-  
  
-Asi es.. es la mas hermosa de todas.. y gluglu también..-  
  
-Todavía no entiendo porqué Naoko le puso ese nombre..-  
  
-Bueno.. pero le queda muy bien a ese cochinito bonito ^-^...- estaban donde los puerquitos (cochinitos, chanchitos.. como lo digan ^-^) les gustaba estar allí y acariciarlos, las dos les gustaban mucho los animales, pero sobretodo a Tomoyo. -¿Le diste de comer a Sakurita?-  
  
-Si, es una yegua muy linda, ya casi es toda una adulta...-  
  
-Yamazaki fue el que te dejó ponerle así ¿no es cierto?- pero entonces algo sintió -¿Escuchas eso?-  
  
-Son caballos...- Tomoyo salió del corral y miró hacia donde venía el ruido -¡Puede ser peligroso Tomoyo!- gritaba Sakura desde adentro.. iba a correr donde ella... pero se dió cuenta quien era... El muchacho que venía de tercero, se apresuró y llegó adelante de Tomoyo, ella lo miró a el a los ojos, y el a ella, mientras su caballo pasaba enfrente suyo... como en cámara lenta -Vamos Spinel-Sun...- dijo el jinete...  
  
Tomoyo entonces se dió cuenta de el atrevimiento de mirarlo a los ojos así, miró hacia el suelo, y él, se bajó de Spinel-Sun.  
  
-Señorita... de casualidad no conoce a una señorita de apellido Daidouji...- Como han de suponer, era el príncipe en persona quien hablaba. Ya los demás que le acompañaban, habían llegado.  
  
Tomoyo no sabía que hacer, si decía la verdad se iba a meter en líos de verdad, respiraba como agitada, el príncipe notó su agitación, pero ella primero respondió.. -No..no la conosco..-  
  
El príncipe se acercó más a ella, tomó su barbilla, le miró a los ojos, mientra ella su mirada apartaba... -Mireme..- dijo él... Entonces ella obedeció, a los ojos le miró, el también, se quedaron un momento embelesados... El miraba seriamente, embobado, por tales ojos azulados... y ella.. se perdía en el misterio de sus ojos bellos, y caía en un profundo mar de ensueño, en esos ojos azules y bellos... -Juraría que............- dudó, pero prosiguió.. -Que la conosco... señorita...- Mientras algunos hombres de el, susurraban quien sabe que.  
  
-No creo señor, solo soy una sirvienta- ella su mirada bajó.. -Eres tú.. ¿no?- susurró con cara de susto, pero ella solo lo miro con ojos muy abiertos... ~ no puede ser.. ~ pensó él.... Entonces se alejó poco a poco e hizo una reverencia diciendo -Un gusto en verla..........- Se montó al caballo y se marchó.. mirandole mientras se iba.. y ella mirando apenada.... al vacío...  
  
-Ojalá y no pase nada malo..- sakura lloraba... Tomoyo fue y ahora la consolaba..... -No digas eso, mi Sakura, estaremos bien, si algo pasa....... yo asumiré la culpa...-  
  
-¡Claro que no! Yo no podría vivir sin tí, prefiero morir...-  
  
-No.. no digas eso mi Sakura...- ~ Talvez.. pueda que no sea tan malo...... pero es un príncipe... tiene sangre fría en sus venas... ~  
  
-------------------  
  
Una muchachita entraba al cuarto del joven Syaoran, ella aún no conocía lo que le había hecho Syaoran a su .. a su compañera, digamosle así... el estaba en una silla mirando hacia afuera... entonces el muchacho interrumpió el silencio....... sin antes pensar....  
  
~ Cómo se atreve esa a hacerme lo que me hizo........ ¿Kinomoto no?.... pues ya verá....... lo que dije es verdad... las sirvientas.. ~  
  
-Señorita.. ¿cree usted en el matrimonio entre una sirvienta y un superior sea correcto?....-  
  
-¿Puedo serle sincera señor?..- el afirmó muy convencido -Pues en el amor no importa edad, clase social, raza o cualquiera de esos perjucios...- decía limpiando y después tendiendo la cama -El amor es algo para compatir siendo ciegos.. viendo solo lo que tu ser amado puede compartir y tu compartir a él.... cuando alguien encuentra a una persona... aunque sea de clase social baja, pero sean almas gemelas.. no la debe dejar escapar podría ser su última oportunidad....... pero yo no le podría decir que hacer a usted..... señor-  
  
-No creo mucho en eso del amor... creo que es algo de mujeres... tu solo te casas y ya...-  
  
-Si el amor es solo de mujeres ¿entonces cómo puede explicar lo que siente por su madre, por su hermano.. por todos los que están a su lado.. o incluso, hasta por el perrito con el que juega al amanecer? ..-  
  
-¿Como sabes eso?-  
  
-Yo me levanto al amanecer al igual que usted... - entonces al muchacho se le pasó por la mente la imagen de el jugando tonterías con el perro y se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Cuál es su estación favorita?  
  
-Invierno ¿a que se debe la pregunta?-  
  
-¿Pues.. porque invierno?-  
  
-Solo porque me gusta el frío y la nieve....-  
  
-¿No es eso amor por la naturaleza... Por el frío que roza su piel por las mañanas y al amanecer, por la nieve que siente en sus manos, por la suavidad de la misma..? Es un amor indirecto hacia Dios.. no creo que el amor sea solo de mujeres..- Meiling terminó su conversación.. al parecer tenía pensamientos muy profundos... -Disculpe si le he disgustado de alguna manera... solo fui sincera señor, disculpeme...- Entonces se retiró......  
  
~ Ella piensa de una manera maravillosa... ¿será posible......... ~  
  
-Hermano, tenemos que hablar....- se sentó en una silla, interrumpiendo a su hermano en sus pensamientos -no puedes casarte con Chiharu.. ver-.....-  
  
-No me casaré con ella..... ¡es más!- decía decidido -no buscaré prometida por el momento..... no le veo la prisa...... - Yamazaki se quedó impresionado... -Hermano.. ¡q alegría me das!- abrazó a Syaoran el cual de inmediato refunfuñó....  
  
----------------  
  
-Padre he encontrado alguien .... alguien con quien quiero casarme... he encontrado el amo.. padre..- decía... continuando la conversación que entablaba con su padre..en los muebles del recividor....  
  
-¡Qué locuras dices! ¡Eres muy joven todavía!-  
  
-Pero así es... yo no me puedo casar con Yamazaki ¡ni con Syaoran!...- entonces alguien intervinió...  
  
-Porque yo lo amo padre........ a Yamazaki.- dijo Chiharu  
  
-¿¿Que?? Ustedes están locas.. a la señora Sumaya le dará un infarto ¡Un trato es un trato!-  
  
-No.. por favor...- empezó a llorar Rika.. -A Syaoran lo detesto.. pero en cambio.... hay una persona...-  
  
-¿Quien es? ¡¿¿Quien es??!-  
  
-lo.. lo amo con todo mi corazón..-  
  
-No me importa que no me digas solo tienes que saber que no te casaras con nadie mas que con Yamazaki ..-  
  
-Pero eso-...- mientras el le hablaba, Rika cayó al suelo rogando, y llorando. -Padre, el me pidio que nos casaramos, Yamazaki me quiere-  
  
El hombre no le hizo caso al último comentario y se dirigió a Rika -Este es el final del tema hija... lo siento mucho... Ve a tu aposento.. - Rika nadaba en un mar de lágrimas saladas, desde la muerte de su madre.. nunca había llorado asi antes... miró al suelo resignada y se fué corriendo, corriendo, llorando.. y en el camino se iba cayendo... por el sufrimiento.. -Y en cuanto a ti..... Si la Sra. Sumaya está de acuerdo entonces.. podrás...-  
  
-Pero.. pero Rika.. - su padre la cayó.. y se fué.. consoló a su hermana corriendo hasta el cuarto...  
  
------------------  
  
~ Está cayendo nieve.... y a principios de primavera ¡me casaré con él! ~  
  
Todo el lugar sabía del compromiso de Yamazaki y Chiharu y del rompimiento del Rika/Syaoran, ahora que el no quería casarse. Pero eso no iba a detener a Rika, claro que no...  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo iban hacia su puesto de frutas y verduras, ya estaban saliendo -Tomoyo, esconde tu collar, por si te lo roban...- ella hizo lo pedido y caminaban alegres, ya que hoy no les había tocado llevar las verduras. Entonces... Tomoyo vió algo.. -Mira Sakura es igual a mi collar...- pero Sakura estaba distraída viendo unas cosas. -¡¡Ladrona!! ¡¡Ladrona!! ¡¡Devuelveme mi collar!!-  
  
-¿Que...?- entonces unos guardias que estaban cerca la cogieron de brazos, fuertemente ella gritaba -¡¡No!! ¡¡Dejenme ir!! ¡¡Solo miraba!!- sakura se dió cuenta de lo sucedido.. -¡¡Tomoyo!!- gritaba y gritaba, pero la gente se acumuló y no pudo pasar.. Tomoyo se resistió tanto, y pataleó tanto, que un hombre impaciente la golpeó, quedo inconciente..  
  
-¿¿Que pasa aquí??- Todo el mundo se asustó y calló ¡¡¡Era Eriol!!! (el príncipe al rescate !!) -Entonces miró la chica, pareció reconocerla, entonces apartó su cabello de su rostro, ella abrió los ojos un poco... pero pensó que estaba loca.. porq al príncipe era el que estaba viendo... El se subió a su caballo -¡Subanla!- gritó -Pero su majestad, es un ladrona -  
  
-¡Vas a contradecir lo que he dicho!- he hicieron lo que ordenó, ella estaba medio despierta asique medio estaba agarrada de el, pero el aun así, le agarraba el brazo con el que estaba ella agarrada por la cintura de el, para que no cayera... se fué como rayo de allí... Mientras escuchaba gritar a alguien -¡¡Tomoyo!!- comprobando quien pensaba que era, hizo oído sordo y siguió hacia su destino...  
  
Sakura vió todo pero no pudo hacer nada.. bajó su cabeza, sus cabellos tapaban su hermoso rostro.. . -Tomoyo......- una lagrima se congeló en la blanca nieve.....  
  
----------------  
  
Eriol la miraba allí, acostada en una cama fina, le miraba sentado a su lado. El estaba con una silla totalmente pegada a la cama, a la altura de la cintura de ella.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!- Tomoyo se levantó, como despertando de una pesadilla, quedando apoyada en la cama, sentada... y logicamente quedó justo al ladito de Eriol... Se dió cuenta quien estaba a su lado, y con ojos como platos lo miró a los ojos y el la miro con ojos tiernos.... quedaron muy, muy cerca..... -E..eriol- entonces se dió cuenta de la situación, bajó su mirada -Disculpeme, su majestad- se disculpó por haberlo llamado por su nombre.. el tomó su mentón y ahora era obligada a mirarlo directo a los ojos.. pero ella no lo hizo, siguió mirando hacia el suelo, el se acercó suavemente..... la besó.... nuevamente..... ella cerró los ojos fuertemente....  
  
----------------  
  
-¡¡Nakuru!!- Sakura corría llorando.... antes de llegar se cayó en la nieve.. Nakuru corrió a su auxilio.... -¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura?!-  
  
-Tomoyo...- se apoyó al pecho de la muchacha, todavía tirada en el suelo, mientras la otra estaba arrodillada -se la llevaron... el príncipe se la llevó...- lloraba fuertemente.. mientras la nieve caía más fuerte... -¡La va a matar! Por.. por el engaño que le hicimos..... ¡Oh Nakuru! No hay vida en mi vida sin ella ¡siempre ha estado a mi lado!-  
  
-----------------  
  
-¿Quien eres que un día eres mi princesa, otro sirvienta y en un momento ladrona?-  
  
-Yo..yo solo soy una sirvienta más de la familia Chen... ni princesa.. ni ladrona...-  
  
Al muchacho se le vió pensativo, había recordado un rostro.. -Entonces la señorita que se encontraba con usted era la tal Sakura Kinomoto.... me .. me mintió acerca de su apellido-  
  
-¡Oh! Por favor su majestad, no le haga daño a ella.. le doy mi vida.. pero no lo haga daño....-  
  
-Calma.. nunca la lastimaría.. y ni dire nada...esta bien... será nuestro secreto-  
  
-Se lo agradeceré de por vida... Además, ella no le mintió, su majestad... ese es su verdadero apellido..-  
  
-Bueno.... entonces solo tienen el mismo apellido..- la miró .. incomodamente, a los ojos.... -¿Sabes que eres la primera en decirme por mi nombre... además de mis padres?-  
  
-¡Que locura señor! ¡Que insensatez la mía! Lo siento de verdad... - ella seguía con su mirada baja.. pero ahora avergonzada...el repitió el mismo procedimiento... levantó su rostro -Desearía que me llamaras así siempre... por lo menos cuando estemos tu y yo.. solos... ¿por que no me miras?-  
  
-Pero..pero.... no es correcto mirar a un príncipe a los ojos..-  
  
-Tomoyo... ¿te puedo llamar Tomoyo?..- ella afirmó.. -Tomoyo... me estoy enamorando de tus gestos, de tu boca, de tu sencilleza.. de ti... ¿qué puedo hacer para que confies en mi?- los interrumpieron, alguien tocaba la puerta. Eriol se puso de pie.. -Pase-  
  
-El rey y la reina lo llaman, su majestad-  
  
--------------  
  
-¿De dónde vienes?-  
  
-Estaba con Aiko-  
  
-No me mientas, se que ella te desagrada.. Rika yo soy tu hermana, confía en mi-  
  
-¿Juras que no se lo dirás a nuestro padre?-  
  
-Por mi vida-  
  
-Estaba con el...... -  
  
---------------  
  
-Han golpeado a una mujer inocente, eso fue lo menos que pude hacer-  
  
-Ves amor, nuestro hijo tiene buenas intenciones-  
  
-Deberían llevarsela a sus dueños-  
  
-Disculpe, Su Majestad, su caballo ya está listo-  
  
-Ah! Por cierto.. saldré por toda la tarde...-  
  
-------------  
  
Se escuchaba el llanto de la muchacha en toda la cocina -¿Qué ha pasado?-  
  
-Se llevaron a Tomoyo, Chiharu, el príncipe-  
  
Se acercó a Sakura -No llores, el príncipe es un buen muchacho, no les hará daño- pero ella salió corriendo de allí. En ese momento llega Tami.  
  
-Tengo un noticia que darles....- todos quedaron atentos.-...iré a vivir con mi hijo-  
  
-¿QUE????- gritó Nakuru. Se acercó a Tami y la apachurro diciendo -¡No puedes irte!- mientras le salían unos lagrimones... después la miró con lagrimitas -No puedes irte, tu eres la que pone el orden aquí, eres como una madre para nosotras-  
  
-Ustedes ya están listas para estar sin mi, además, allá estaré mejor..-  
  
-¿Cuando te vas?-  
  
-Mañana al amanecer-  
  
---------------  
  
-¿Sabes cabalgar?-  
  
-Puedo aprender-  
  
-Esta bien.. cabalgarás a Peter-  
  
-¡¡Es muy be-llo!! *-*!! ¿Es tuyo?-  
  
-No.. pero no importa...- Tomoyo acariciaba al caballo, ahora estaba en un vestido blanco más de dama, una muchacha del castillo la había vestido y curado su herida.  
  
~ Es muy bella.. ~ pensó el... -¿Te gustan los animales?-  
  
-Me fascinan- respondió -Te ayudo a subirte-  
  
-No.. yo puedo sola...- y como pudo subió. El le dio una mini clase de como cabalgar sin caerse del caballo. Ella estaba atenta.  
  
-Entonces.... ¿que hace para divertirse un príncipe como usted?-  
  
-Bueno, no mucho... me gustaría más saber que haces tú..-  
  
-No creo que sea de su agrado, su majestad-  
  
-Por favor.. Mira, hay esta la mansión Chen- llegaron y el le ayudó a bajarse del caballo, entonces ....  
  
--------------------  
  
Lloraba pensando en ella.... ~ Ella tiene que regresar... tiene que hacerlo... Tomoyo.. donde quiera que estes..... ~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- 


	4. Secretos y Sufrimientos

22/12/02 Notas Iniciales: Muchas gracias a Sara, y a las otras dos chikas por sus buenos comentarios. Me gustaria que me dejaran + reviews ¡;_;!, lo segui porq la verdad estaba demasiado aburrida, pero en estos días si voy a estar ocupada, me animare a seguirlo, si hay reviews! no importa la hora, de todos modos soy una chica de la noche, me inspiro mas en las noches tranquilas ^-^... tengo muchas ideas para los prox capt, que de seguro son un par más y ya.. (a no ser que quieran que los alarge.. cosa q no creo), si resivo reviews (o emails, aunq es mas facil el 1°) ordeno las ideas q tengo y hago mi mejor esfuerzo!.. ^-^ (elena_64@hotmail.com)  
  
(A.H.) Con Todo Mi Cariño y Dedicación:  
  
-Sakurita-  
  
(Helen Sakura)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Secretos y Sufrimientos ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahora iba a saber lo que es sufrir, e iba a vivir, una de las experiencias mas extrañas de mi vida   
  
-Señorita.. ¿Qué le pasa?- Sakura estaba acostada abajo de un árbol de cerezo, el muchacho llegó y se quedó arrodillo al frente de ella -¡Oh, Ranxiao!- cuando Sakura se dió cuenta se sentó de una vez -Se han llevado a Tomoyo al castillo ¡creyendo que era una ladrona! ¡El mismisimo príncipe!-  
  
-Pero no puedes seguir llorando.. eso no solucionará nada.. seguro esta bien...-  
  
-Ti-tienes razón.. no puedo seguir llorando así.. además, el príncipe no es tan malo...- entonces empezó a caminar con la mirada baja, hasta la cerca donde se encontraban los animales... Ranxiao solo la miraba mientras se iba. ¡¡Espera!!- llegó al lado de Sakura, le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella miró hacia unos caballos que se encontraban al frente de la cerca... y una persona ayudando a otra a bajar de un caballo blanco... sus ojos aguados se veían...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!- el príncipe y ella se dieron cuenta, fué corriendo hacia Sakura. -Estas bien, Tomoyo. Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo así..-  
  
-No te preocupes, te lo prometo..-  
  
-Si no fuera por Ranxiao no hubiera podido soportarlo- se viró hacia el -Muchas gracias ^_^..- el se puso rojo como tomate y miró a otro lado, ella se volteó y miro al príncipe.. parpadeó dos veces y reaccionó -¿Que...que hace su majestad aquí?-  
  
-El príncipe ha venido porque quiere saber como nosotras nos divertimos, ¿no es así?-  
  
-Eh.... pues...Si ^_^-  
  
-¿..Como..?-  
  
-Entonces le enseñaremos ¿verdad?-  
  
-O_O.......... Bueno ¡Claro!..-  
  
-Si quiere, tu amigo nos puede acompañar también- dijo Eriol  
  
-E-esta bien...-  
  
-¡Vamos Entonces!- Sakura tomó la mano del muchacho y se fueron corriendo, -^_^ Rápido!-Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Eriol -¡Espera!- ya sabía donde le iba a llevar su amiga..  
  
Entre el campo verde corrieron los cuatro, entonces... llegaron a un arroyo, cristalino y con piedrecitas de colores, sin pececitos, pero bonito. Tenía un puerto, ellas corrieron hasta su punta, arrastrando a los muchachos con ellas. Ahora sorprendiendolos, se quitaron sus trajes quedando ¡en interiores!, (uds q creian??) esos pantaloncitos y suetercitos que usaban antes en vez de calzones ^___^.. Pero, claro, los muchachos giraron al ver tal escena.. Se agarraron de manos las dos y se tiraron. Los muchachos al fin se volteron y sus cabezas fueron adornadas con una enorme gota. Entonces se asomaron -¡Vamos! Será divertido- Eriol empezó a quitarse los zapatos (y es lo unico que se quitara -___-!) -Vamos, será divertido- Ranxiao hizo caso, y se quitaba ahora los zapatos también -Pienso que esto es una locura- Se tiraron en clavado, primero Eriol y después el otro.  
  
-¡A ver si me alcanza, su majestad!- Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol. Y se fue nadando rápidamente, hacia su izquierda.. -Hagamos una competencia- dijo ahora Saku.. Mientras... -¡No me alcanzará!- Eriol se sumergió y le haló el pie a Tomoyo, lo cual hizo que se sumergiera también (logicamente) y se virara hacia atrás. Tomoyo llegó a estar frente a frente al príncipe. Se fueron elevando suavemente, quedando en la superficie, y aunque ese lugar era bajo, Tomoyo solo subió hasta la nariz. Se miraban timidamente.. con un pequeño espacio que los separaba... el príncipe no pudo soportar la distancia.. y aunque no lo admitiera.. ella tampoco... mojada se veía mas preciosa, sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas y podían sentir las respiraciones aceleradas del otro... ahora podía ver sus labios.. tenían un toquesito rojizo... se acerco él.. le besó... acariciando su cabello.. ella respondió el beso y la caricia.. .. se hubieran quedado así para siempre.. pero desafortunadamente debian respirar... todavía estaban muy cerca... -¡Dios Santo!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Debo irme..-habló suave, pero acelerado -disculpame.. pero si no me presento a mis deberes...- de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, si la señora se enteraba.... -no.. no he avisado nada de mi regreso.. deben estar preocupados..- se fué.. claro.. el la siguió..  
  
-------------------  
  
Rika empacaba todas sus cosas... bueno.. lo necesario.. ~¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?.... pero no quiero que...- empezó a recordar viejos tiempos...  
  
°Flashback°  
  
Una pequeña de diez años, de cabellos café claro, con trenzas, corría hacia la recamara de su padre -¡Aquí estas!- una pequeñita de 9 años, de cabellos negro y un corte un tanto extraño se escondía atrás de su padre. Rió y se fué corriendo -¡Ya verás que te atraparé!- la niña se disponia a salir, pero algo la detuvo. -Padre...-  
  
-¿Si? Dime, hija-  
  
-¿Tu.... tu amas a mamá todavía?- dijo volteando.  
  
-Claro que sí.... pero...- entonces se dieron cuenta que la otra niñita los espiaba desde la puerta.. Entró saltando y se colocó en la rodilla vacía de su padre. -Yo siempre amaré a tu madre... Mi corazón era completamente de tu madre.... pero ahora lo comparte con tu nueva madre..- el hombre traía dos tesoros en sus rodillas y ellas escuchaban con atención -Chiharu, tu madre esta en el cielo ahora, y tu nueva mami es ahora ella y debes quererla como tal, pues ella te ha cuidado mucho... y te quiere como si fueras suya propia, y seguirá siendo así-  
  
-Pero si mi mami no es tu mami, entonces somos hermanas.... a medias?-  
  
-Ustedes crecerán juntas, y compartiran mucho las dos, eso las hace hermanas, nada de a medias ^_^- Aunque tenía sus momentos duros, al estar con sus hijas se volvia más dulce..  
  
°--° Regresó la pequeña niña a la realidad.. ~Poco después que murió mi madre... encontré ese diario y supe la verdad que nunca quise contar..... pero ahora.. no... no quiero repetir la historia...~ °--°  
  
"Diario Querido: Eres lo único que ahora me queda... ahora que sucederá lo que mas temía... me separaran de Hitoshime. Me casarán con un hombre que no me cae nada bien... si por lo menos fuera una buena persona... solo...solo porque Hitoshime es de diferente clase a la mía. Porque mi padre piensa que así seré feliz.. Me iluciona ser la señora Nasase.. yo lo amo, diario... La soledad me acompaña, sin embargo, no me siento tan sola, tengo a mi hija, de Hitoshime y mía... Le pondré Rika cuando nasca. Y Rika elegirá con quien quiera casarse, porque no quiero que sufra como yo lo hago ahora... Debo llevar una semana de embarazo, yo estoy segura que lo estoy y que será una hermosa niña.... Haré que ese hombre crea que la niña es suya...porque sino... "  
  
Páginas amarrillentas, tinta borrosa, por las lágrimas saladas que han secado en ellas. Lágrimas de amor y dolor.  
  
°Flashback End°  
  
-¡Rika! ^_^ ¿Qué haces?-  
  
-Hermana..........-  
  
-O.O Rika.. ¿pa-..-  
  
-por favor .... lo tienes que entender... yo te amo mucho, pero no puedo casarme con otro.- Ya las lágrimas hacían borrosa su vista -¿De que hablas? ¿Qué tengo que entender?-  
  
-Primero debo decirte algo muy importante-  
  
------------------  
  
Después de que todos apapacharan a Tomoyo, salió, ya que la habían eximido de todo, después del susto que pasó. Ya se habían cambiado, Ranxiao le prestó una ropas suyas. Después regresaría por un camino más apartado para que no le vieran. -Disculpen.. entonces ¿ustedes nadan todos los días?-  
  
-Solo si tenemos tiempo...aveces solo nos quedamos aquí-  
  
-¿Y que hacen?-  
  
-Pues metidas en el corral... no se que hacen tanto allí- dijo con aire serio Ranxiao.  
  
-Nos quedamos con los animales- continuó Sakura -¿Podría verlos?- intrevinió Eriol. -Bu.bueno- Tomoyo abrió la puertecita y los demás le siguieron.  
  
-Conoscan a los adorables cerditos- dijo Tomoyo y Sakura los presentó: -Esta es Hotime, esa rosadita es Sun Lin y ese gordo de allá es gluglú-  
  
-¿Gluglú?- dijeron Eriol y Ranxiao al mismo tiempo -Si ^_^. Asi decidió llamarle una amiga de nosotros. Naoko.- Siguieron con la presentación de animales y acariciandolos -¡Bebé!- un perrito negro, pekipoddle de un añito, muy peludito había aparecido. -¡¡Ven!!¡Vamos!- Tomoyo corrió hasta llegar afuera del corral. Estaba en ese momento de espaldas, acariciando a Bebé cuando ¡Plum! una gran bola de nieve había aterrizado en su cabeza- Cuando miró atrás... -^_^- una cara sonriente y misteriosa le miraba, sospechosa. Tomó un poco de nieve e hizo una pequeña bolita que tiró y aterrizó en él, en: ¡toda su cara! Ranxiao y Sakura se unieron a la pelea que había acabado de comenzar.  
  
--------------------  
  
-Poco después que mi madre murió, al ya tu cumplir los 15... encontré su diario... y quiero que leas esta página..- Las dos se encontraban sentadas en la lujosa cama y Rika sacó de atrás suyo un cuaderno... uno al estilo de esos tiempos claro. Lo abrió en una página separada por una margarita marchita -Leelo...- Mientras más Chiharu leía, más se sorprendía.. y cuando llegó a ese fragmento "mi hija... hija de Hitoshime y mía" Se tapó la boca, abrió sus ojos al límite y al terminarla por fin habló. -¿Por-por qué me lo ocultaste?-  
  
-Temía cual fuera tu reacción... esperaba que estuvieras lista... esperaba que yo estuviera lista.. y porque no podía irme guardando este secreto-  
  
-¿Qué..? ¿Cómo que irte..?-  
  
-También porque no quiero que pienses que no soy tu hermana.. si lo somos... eres mi hermana mayor, la que siempre ha cuidado de mi y y la que siempre querré como hermana, siempre- Chiharu la abrazó.. con lágrimas en sus ojos, también ahora.  
  
-Yo tengo que irme.. seguimos hablando después..-  
  
-Espera..-  
  
-Lo siento..- no queria escapar, pero de verdad tenía que irse.  
  
----------------  
  
-¡¡Cómo se atreve!! ¡¡Chiquilla desvergonzada!!- La señora Chen entró gritando tales palabras, hizo un gesto y el mayordomo se acercó a ella. -Busca a Tomoyo y dile que venga ¡En este instante!- El hombre salió corriendo de allí, agitado llegó a donde se encontraba, después de haber recorrido toda la casa -Seño..señorita..- decía con un acento muy peculiar..de origen inglés.. pero pecualiar.. -La señora Chen lo llama-  
  
-¿Qué querrá? Dios santo, cuida de mi!- Tomoyo salió disparada de allí. Preguntó por ella y le dijeron que estaba en su aposento. Era un lugar de buen gusto, con un cama rosa, de las más lujosas, cuadros en las paredes, una cómoda de mármol con un gran espejo adelante, y un escritorio igual, del lado derecho y un par de jarrones para cada esquina. Era decorado de mármol. Entró.  
  
La mujer se encontraba de espaldas, sosteniendo algo en sus manos. Tomoyo no podía ver de que se trataba. La señora se volteó agarrando bruscamente a Tomoyo del cabello, ella gritó de dolor -¡¿Cómo es eso que te encontraron ROBANDO?!-  
  
-Deje-me explicarle...- decía aguantando no gritar...  
  
-No me vas a explicar nada, no tienes derecho... y le creo más a la gente que a Ti- las dos ultimas palabras las dijo con desprecio -¡El mismo príncipe te llevó! ¡Qué vergüenza para nuestra familia! ¡Debería sacarte a patadas de mi casa!- empezó a hablar con un acento despreciativo, de nuevo -Tus padres no te querían Tomoyo- fingía ahora lástima -Te dejaron adelante de mi puerta con una nota diciendo "Le pedimos que se la lleve pues no la queremos, es una desgracia para nosotros" Pero yo te cuide Tomoyo, te he dado todo y solo tu tenías que servirme- La misma historia que ella había escuchado miles de veces. -¿Que te he dicho que se dice?-  
  
-Y se lo agradesco, duquesa- la mujer afirmaba con la cabeza y ponía cara orgullosa mientras Tomoyo hablaba, satisfecha -usted ha sido muy buena conmigo, Gra-cias- Tomo fingía-¡Ahora por la calle diciendo la gente!- se cambió a un tono irónico, agitando la cabeza -¡Qué una sirvienta de los Chen andaba robando joyas!...... He ido a visitar a la reina y me dice que tu andabas en el castillo pues te encontraron robando.. ¡que verguenza he pasado! Pero no te librarás de esta sin un castigo, o no- Ahora Tomoyo podía ver claramente que llevaba esa mujer en su brazo.... o mejor dicho.. sentir... La tiró al piso quedando ella arrodillada, con manos en el suelo.... como un perro... Un látigo negro, ahora era gitado con golpes, de la mano de la señora esa, a la espalda delicada de Tomoyo. Ella solo gritaba y lloraba -¡¡Callate!!-  
  
----------------  
  
Casi al instante de Tomoyo irse el se marchaba -Debo irme, ha sido un placer compartir estos gratos momentos con ustedes, pero debo hacer algunas cosas antes de la cena.. mmm.. ¿donde está el caballo blanco: Peter?- Ranxiao le señalo donde.  
  
-Su majestad, no se preocupe, que Dios lo acompañe, y ya sabe que es bienvendio cuando lo desee- entonces Sakura comenzó a susurrar -Y le diré a Tomoyo lo que me ha dicho-  
  
-^_^- el principe sonrió. -Muchas gracias... Sakura..... ¿te puedo llamar Sakura?-  
  
-Claro ^_^- Ranxiao mostraba mirada de intriga, preguntandose que había susurrado ella. Se terminaron de despedir y Sakura fue directamente a la cocina y en cuanto lo hizo Meiling le entregó en sus brazos unas cosas -O_O-  
  
-Te toca poner la mesa-  
  
-¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado-  
  
-Que despistada..-  
  
Sakura ponía la mesa. Pasó algo que la desconcentró. "¡Por favor, yo no he hecho nada malo" y después escuchó un gritó seguido por un sonido horrible "¡¡Callate!!" y se escucho un grito más.. pero de sufrimiento..  
  
Sakura reconoció la voz de su amiga, fué corriendo escalera arriba, con pasos que se escuchaban como ecos en toda la mansión. Sintió que los gritos venían de la recámara de la señora, se dirigió allá, alzándose la falda café que llevaba. Tocaba fuertemente -¡Tomoyo!- entonces revisó, y estaba abierto y cuando estuvo adentro, presenciado aquella escena. Tomoyo tendida de rodillas llorando amargamente, la señora, con sus ojos azules y su cabello marrón recogido en una larga trenza, con látigo en mano, uno negro, mediano y de tres sogas.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- caminó a Sakura y le tomó con el brazo libre que tenía, el izquierdo. -¡¡Vete!!- le dijo mientras agitó el látigo. Sakura la miró un segundo y volvió su mirada a Tomoyo. Se soltó y fué corriendo a ella. Sus ojos no la dejaban contemplarla, ya que estaban empañados con lágrimas que tuvo que contener. Y las que escaparon, caían como mágicas, aliviando a Tomoyo de cierto modo. Sakura la abrazó -Ya todo está bien- Pero en menos de un instante la señora estaba allí. -¡Quitate del medio o saldrás lastimada!- Tomoyo se separó de ella -Tienes que irte- Sakura susurró -No- y sintió algo fuertemente golpeado en su espalda, gimió dolorosamente, cerró los ojos un segundo, las lágrimas ya caían, hizo que Tomoyo se apoyara en ella y se fueron lo más rápido posible... entonces .. Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.. y Tomoyo se adelantó -Vamos Sakura... vamos..- pero ella volteó, mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos. -Usted no tiene corazón... Ojalá y Dios la perdone por su ignorancia- La Sra. Chen apretó los ojos con rencor. Caminó hacia ella con paciencia... Sakura se quedó firme.. cuando llegó, la abofeteó, el rostro de Sakura estaba virado y sus cabellos la tapaban. La volvió a mirar, firme, seria, como si no le hubiera hecho ni cosquillas, como desafiandola. Pero la marca de una mano era visible. Sakura tenía ganas de escupirle, pero no sería lo correcto, ella no era como la Sumaya esa, y además podría atraele problemas a otras personas. Se fue de allí. Como si no hubiera pasado nada -Vamos Tomoyo-  
  
--------------------  
  
-Auch..-  
  
-Lo siento... pero solo así te sanarás..-  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- Tomoyo le contaba lo que sucedió, acostada de cabeza mientras ella curaba sus heridas. Estaban en el cuarto de los trabajadores, era un espacio reducido. Una cama al lado de la otra, como solo 12 pulgadas de distancia, en total eran 10 camas, cinco de cada lado, una al frente de otra. Habían dos gaveteros un poco más pequeños q Nakuru, en no tan bien estado. Allí todos guardaban sus ropas.  
  
-Sakura, la mujer esa fue injusta conmigo, yo no hice nada, además Eriol me trajo y todo..-  
  
-¿Eriol?-  
  
-Si E-.. digo.. el príncipe...-  
  
-^_^ ya veo que se tienen mucha confianza- La otra se sonrojó dandose cuenta -Tengo algo que te alegrará-  
  
-Pero.. no te duele lo que te hicieron-  
  
-No.. que va... soy muy fuerte...- dijo cuando en realidad le dolia -Toma- ella lo tomó y lo leyó apoyandose en sus codos todavía en la cama boca abajo. Estaba escrito en pergamino, con tinta, puño y letra de ... el -Me dijo que quiere reunirse contigo en un lugar, que allí dice como llegar y cuando-  
  
"Mi princesa querida:  
  
Deseo que nos veamos donde te indico atrás de este pergamino, pues me gustaría verte de nuevo, quiero estar más tiempo contigo, quiero decirte algo muy importante"  
  
-¿Que será? *-*! Es muy romántico!-  
  
-Si.... a pesar de que soy una sirvienta se arriesga a estar conmigo- ~A pesar que no le llegó ni a los pies..... le gusto......~ Se recostó de nuevo con una sonrisa y con cara de niña.  
  
-----------------------  
  
~No la volveré a ver... ~ pensaba preocupada Rika -¡Rika!- Chiharu entró al cuarto -Lo siento.. pero debía irme.. tu.. ¿que querías decirme?-  
  
-Chiharu... yo te amo mucho..... pero.. debes entender.. que..-  
  
-¿Que Rika, qué?-  
  
-Nos escaparemos.. - Chiharu abrió lo ojos en forma de sopresa, abrazó a su hermana. -¡No te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar sola! Yo si te considero una hermana, eres lo más importante para mi, no me importa que no lo seamos en verdad, te quiero como a una-  
  
-Yo también... pero.. no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi madre.... ella vivió muchos malos días por eso.... si me caso con otra persona, deberé separarme totalmente de él, pues no quiero caer en el pecado.. no podría vivir asi....... pero.. prometeme que no le dirás nada a mi padre..-  
  
-Te lo juro Rika.... yo...te comprendo.. yo haría lo mismo si fuera Yamazaki... pero.. pero...-  
  
-Te quiero mucho.....- Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la ventana, se asomó. Sonrió -Es el Chiharu- dijo mirandola -Se que tienes que irte.. nunca olvides que tienes una hermana aqui... te amo Rika.. nunca lo olvides.. con todo mi corazón... eres lo más importante ... ¿nos veremos algún día?-  
  
-Estoy segura.. haré todo lo que se encuentre en mis manos- Chiharu la abrazó, las dos lloraban con lágrimas de dolor fraternal... Le tiró un beso cuando ya se encontraba abajo, la sabana blanca atada no se distinguía entre tanta nieve. Rika hizo lo mismo... y se fue.... Chiharu caminó a su cuarto, le dijo a la servidumbre que Rika estaba durmiendo y se fue de allí tambien...  
  
------------------------  
  
Ahi estaba Tomoyo con una lampara de aceite a las cinco de la mañanas, casi amaneciendo.. -Subiendo esta colina...- y allá la vio -¡Allí está!- era una casa abandonada, eran un monton de columbas, sin casi techo y sin puerta o algo que se le pareciese. Y solo una luz alumbrandola Entro por lo que se suponia era la puerta. Y allí lo vió, sentando en algo. Caminó lentamente, y pasó suavemente al lado de él, cuando el se dió cuenta se puso de pie de una vez... -Muy buenos días, preciosa señorita- tomó su mano y la besó. -Sientate, por favor- Había algo que parecia un banco, con una almohada real, y allí se sentó.  
  
-¿Que queria decirme su-..- el le negó con la cabeza, tiernamente.  
  
-¿Que querias decirme... Eriol?-  
  
-Yo quiero decirte... que me gustas mucho- el brindó una de sus simpaticas sonrisas y ella bajó la cabeza.... totalmente sonrojada... ~pero.......~ penso ella.  
  
-Esto no esta bien.... usted es de la realeza.. y yo solo una empleada.. una súbdita.. no... creo que ... que este bien...- Confimó lo que le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, pero a al estar ahi con el, se dió cuenta que tenía que poner pies en tierra.  
  
-Con más razón... si soy de la realeza entonces nadie se interpondrá en lo que yo desee o no.. Solo quiero saber , que tu sientes por mi....- Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró a los ojos, con ojitos brillantes.. miró hacia otro lado. El solo sonrió con ternura, se arrodilló.. le tomó del mentón -Solo quiero saber si tu me quieres y eso es todo lo que me basta..-  
  
-Yo... yo lo quiero...- y salió corriendo de allí. El se asombró, pero después sonrió una vez más.. no le importaba más que estar con ella. El sol ya había salido y Tomoyo se dirigía corriendo a su casa.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ya el frío se estaba comenzando a sentir. Un muchacho de ojos marrones jugaba con un pequeño perro. -¡Atrapame!- Una muchacha salía del lado derecho de la mansión, y el no se percató de que ella estaba justo al frente de él mientras corria -¿Ah?- la muchacha lo vió y llamó la atención del muchacho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El quedó arriba de ella. La susodicha se sonrojó -Ha.. ha llegado su estación favorita- dijo suavemente... -¿Uh?- entonces se espaviló y se levantó. -Lo siento mucho, no fue intencional-  
  
-No, yo lo siento no debi ponerme en su camino- dijo ella quitandose la nieve de la ropa. -Con Permiso- hizo inclinación y se retiró..  
  
----------------------  
  
Chiharu y Yamazaki vieron el amanecer juntos en la cama, pero ella siguió durmiendo, y el aprovechó para mirarla mientras dormía. Entonces empezó a recordar la noche anterior.  
  
°Flashback°  
  
Ya era muy tarde y todos en la casa Chen estaban en sus cuartos, algunos durmiendo, otros recuperándose de heridas. Nakuru estaba en la cocina llorando, mientras Meiling hacía el quehacer de ella -Nakuru.. ya no llores...-  
  
-Pero es que se irá...- decía refiriendose a Tami.  
  
-Si te viera así se pondría muy triste.. - entonces se dieron cuenta que alguien con una lámpara estaba en las afueras del jardín.... Se asustaron, pero después escucharon una voz familiar -Soy yo....- abrieron -No diste un susto que-.......- chiharu estaba llorando desconsolada. -¿Que pasa???- preguntaron las dos... nakuru le dijo a Meiling que buscara a Yamazaki y en cuestión de minutos, el estaba allí. -Chiharu...- ella lo abrazó fuerte. -Estas temblando, te enfermarás, será mejor que vengas a calentarte..- Fueron arriba y en el lugar al que entraron, estaba una chimenea, la puso al frente de ella y después de contarle lo sucedido el la abrazó y se quedó dormida. El la llevó a su cama, y se preparaba para dormir en un asiento, estaba sentado y durmiendose.  
  
-Yamazaki....-  
  
-¿Uh?... ¿Si Chiharu?..-  
  
-¿Podrías acompañarme.....?-  
  
-Claro...- entonces se metió en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó, ella se sentía demasiado agusto allí.... Y se quedaron dormidos en segundos...  
  
°Flashback End°  
  
(¡Apuesto a que pensaban otra cosa! ¡Mal pensados!...) Y se acomodó de nuevo, para seguir a su lado...  
  
-------------------  
  
-¡Ay, me voy a tardar!- la muchacha acaba de terminar de hacerse su trenza, con siempre sus dos mechones adelante. Adelante de un espejo bruscamente colgado en la pared. Entonces sintió que alguien llegó.  
  
-¿Eh?.. ¡Ah!... Muy buenos días Ranxiao-  
  
-Buenos Días..- Sakura notó entonces que en el espejo algo brillaba, algo que Ranxiao traía en el cuello. Volteó a ver y era un hermoso collar de oro. -¡Qué hermoso!- Fue hacia donde él y tomó el collar en sus manos, todavía en el cuello de él.. -¿Eh..?-  
  
-¿Es tuyo?-  
  
-Mi.. mi padre me lo regaló..-  
  
-Es muy bonito.. es como una llave...- Entonces un cachorro del tamaño de un gato entró al lugar..  
  
-¡Aah!-  
  
-Es...-  
  
-¡Es el mismo!- gritaron a coro.. el perro se fijó en la prenda de Ranxiao. Saltó a la cama de al lado, por en medio de los dos. Ranxiao empezó a tocarse el cuello -¡Mi llave!- El gato había cogido la llave y la traía en la boca. Sakura se arrodilló -Vamos.. tranquilo...-  
  
-Cuidado.. puede ser peligroso..-  
  
-No... mira la cara que tiene... pero lo mas extraño es que sea..-  
  
-amarillo...- el cachorro, era amarillo con unas orejas pequeñas y redondeadas.  
  
-Nunca había visto cosa parecida..-  
  
-Talvez se trate de brujeria- lo miro de nuevo -No creo...- entonces se fijó que el gato llevaba un collar también -¡Mira, trae un collar!- Se asomo un poco por abajo, para verlo mejor y vió un hueco como para... una llave -Puede que tu llave quepa aqui- El perrito la puso en la cama -¡Ay pero que lindo!- la tomó y metió la llavesita..no sin antes recibir reclamaciones de Ranxiao. Entonces un brillo cegador desprendió del collar. Cuando volvieron a ver. "-Eres tú...-" Sakura escuchó una voz graciosa sonar en su cabeza..  
  
-Es-es-cu-cuchaste.. eso?-  
  
-Si...- Sakura se levantó y se aferró a Ranxiao.. el la miró asombrado... entonces el chachorro cerró los ojos.. un brillo dorado salió de el y un viento sopló fuerte.. sus cabellos volaban con fuerza... Sakura se viró a ver.. y Ranxiao la corrió para atrás y se paró adelante suyo... protegiéndola. -Aggh...- el lucía molesto.. -¿Ah?- Sakura se le quedó mirando a Ranxiao, asombrada, veía desde perfil, la mirada decidida y protectora que tenía... Entonces la luz se incremento a un punto cegador, y tuvieron que taparse los ojos.  
  
La luz desapareció y cuando miraron, el cachorrito parpadeó un par de veces y los miro con ojitos felices -^_^- a ellos les corrió una gotita por la cabeza.. Entonces bajó de la cama, Ranxiao puso una mano adelante de Sakura.. y sorpresivamente el perrito empezó.. a revolcarse en el piso.. juguetón frotandose las patitas en la cara.. Ranxiao se quedó con cara de "q diablos" y Sakura se acercó a acariciarlo... -¿Podemos quedarnoslos?-  
  
-Pero....- Sakura le puso una carita.... que quien le podría decir que no.  
  
-¡Sii! Le pondre... mmm... ¡Kero!-  
  
-¿Kero?-  
  
-Se me ocurrió derrepente....^-^-  
  
-------------------  
  
Ya era otro día, Sakura habìa terminado de bañarse e iba en camino hacia la cocina. Miraba al piso absorta en sus pensamientos, no se fijò que alguien pasaba por ahi. Él, se parò a preguntarle algo.  
  
Por sus ropas pensaba que era Yamazaki y lo miro directamente a los ojos -¿Me podrìa decir....- entonces se diò cuenta de quien se trataba... el la miro extrañado.. la miro y la volvio a mirar... -Usted... usted..- entonces viò que el mayordomo venía. El mayordomo lo habìa estado buscando y le iba a preguntar algo.. pero el se adelanto -¿Còmo se llama ella?-  
  
-Pues Sakura Kinomoto, señor..-  
  
-¡Cómo! ¡Tu eres la estúpida que me abofetió frente a todos!-  
  
-Señor yo...- decìa Sakura muy nerviosa, viendo como Syaoran estaba que explotaba, y casi ella estaba a punto de llorar  
  
-No me digas nada ¡Vendrás conmigo!- se acercò a ella y la cogio de la manga del vestido, poniendola al frente de el..  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Yamazaki se encontraba en la oficina de su madre buscando un documento que le había pedido, puso su bebida en el escritorio. ~no me dijo en donde estaba~ Abriò la primera gaveta, nada. La segunda, nada. Entonces la tercera, vió estaba cerrada. Fué y tomò un llavero que contenìa tres llaves. Con el llavero en mano derecha, tomó su bebida con la otra mano, y se agachò, pudo abrir el cajón con la primera que intentò, con todavía su bebida en mano. Puso las llaves en el piso, y deslizò el cajón hacia adelante y lo único que vió fue una caja, bebió un sorbo, y en un descuido la bebida se le derramó en la caja y todo el cajón. Afortunadamente Tomoyo y Meiling pasaban por ahí. La primera había acabado de terminar de limpiar un piso, asique llevaba cosas de limpieza -¡Tomoyo!- ella paso de largo, pero en un instante llegó hasta la puerta donde estaba el. -¿Desea algo?- respondiò, con su sonrisa de siempre. -Es que se me acaba de derramar esto en ese cajón, ¿podrias por favor limpiarlo?-  
  
-Claro que sí-  
  
-Muchas gracias- entonces fué y puso el llavero en su lugar. Siguió y buscó en la otra fila de gavetas y en la primera encontró lo que buscaba -¡Aquí esta!- y al retirarse, Tomoyo sacó la caja para limpiar. Limpió el cajón y después tomó la caja, que era de tamaño mediano, pero no parecía llevar mucho peso. Se paró y la limpiaba recorriendo cada detalle de ella. Era de color oscuro, lucía antigua y vieja, y tenía algunos detalles en dorado. Mientras Tomoyo la limpiaba le vino una vez más esa voz en su cabeza diciendo "-tu me gustas mucho-" y dejó caer sin querer la caja. Esta se abrió y dejó a relucir su contenido. Dos hojas de papel. La levantó dejandola abierta, y después tomó los pergaminos, cuando los miró de reojo, quedó estupefacta. Uno decía "Para Tomoyo"  
  
" Para Tomoyo:  
  
Mi querida hija, se que te preguntaras porque te dejé algun día, y por eso le pedí a la señora Sumaya que te diera esta carta cuando estuvieras lista. Te contaré la historia de que fué lo que pasó.  
  
Mi única prima hermana y yo eramos muy unidas, yo la quería mucho, pero un día ella se enamoró. Se casó con un hombre llamado Fujitaka, del cual no quiero hablarte. Pero después de ella tener a su segunda hija, el fue asesinado y mi prima Nadeishko tuvo que casarse con el hermano de Fujitaka, Ishio. Yo me quedé viuda también y contigo, asique Nadeishko dijo que fuera a vivir con ella. Ishio, si nunca me agradó y yo aveces le daba a ella consejos para que pudiera soportar mejor esa agonía. Pero un día, cuando tu solo tenías un año, iba yo hacia mi cuarto y allí estaba el. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras -Señorita Daidouji, he escuchado varias conversaciones en donde usted le ha dicho cosas sobre mi a mi esposa, y eso no me gusta para nada. Quiero que se vayan tu y tu hija de aquí, te daré mucho dinero, pero quiero que te vayas- yo ciertamente le dije que no me interesaba el dinero pero el continuó -Si no lo acepta, me veré obligado a hacerle daño a tu querida prima o a tu hija- yo me quedé perpleja, no pensé que pudiera ser tan malo. Esa misma noche me fuí. No preguntes como. Y llegué lo más lejos que pude, entonces pensé en la hermanastra de Nadeishko. Fuí con ella y me cerró las puertas, dijo que no necesitaba dos cargos en su casa. E hice lo que se me vino a la mente. Te puse en una canasta dormida y puse unas cuantas monedas, debajo de tus sabanas. También coloqué una nota. Me quedé asomada desde un arbusto y vi que una sirvienta abrió. Entonces me asomé por una ventana. Todas las sirvientas te miraban, te hacian caritas, claro tu tan linda. Se la mostraron a Sumaya y ella al parecer protestó, pero las sirvientas prometieron cuidar de ti y criarte como una de ellas, para que fueras la mejor. La señora entonces leyó la nota, lo pensó y aceptó, le convenía el dinero, y una empleada tan bien preprada. Ya han pasado tres días desde que te dejé, pero para mi han sido una eternidad, dejaré mañana esta carta en la puerta y dejaré otra nota diciendole a Sumaya que te de esto cuando estes de veras lista para oírlo.  
  
Dondequiera que me encuentre cuando leas esto... tienes que saber que te llevare muy presente conmigo siempre.. y que sin duda esto ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. Y tmbién que nunca quise que te criaras como una empleada pero no tuve otra opción. Con todo mi amor:  
  
Sonomi Daidouji"  
  
¿Quien sabe como se sentía Tomoyo en ese momento? Talvez engañada, pisoteada, triste... pero sobretodo engañada de la peor manera que uno puede ser engañado. Pero se dió cuenta que alguien si la quiso, que no fue dejada por ser una desgracia, que no era cierto eso, y que esa señora la engaño solo para que siempre le sirviera y se sintiera obligada a quedarse allí y recivir todo los maltratos que había recivido. Las lágrims brotaban aceleradas, el charco salado se hacía más grande, la tristeza en su mirada, en sus ojos, se hacía mas notable... Lloraba y lloraba...  
  
~ ¿Como me pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo me pudo engañar mi? ¡Si tuve madre! ¡Si me quisieron! Yo...~ vió de nuevo el otro papel que estaba allí, era más corto, lo tomó.  
  
"Señorita Sumaya. Le he dejado a mi hija con estas monedas, le llegarán más cada mes si la cuida. Que la crien como una sirvienta, pero le ruego no la deje, no me aceptan en ningun lugar por la niña, y no puedo dejar que muera de hambre. Aceptela, tendra una criada muy experimentada y dinero todos los meses. En sus manos entrego el tesoro mas preciado para mi, mi flor favorita, lo que mas quiero en el mundo. Se lo agradecería de por vida"  
  
Tomoyo se llenó de cólera y bajó con los papeles en mano.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Muchos secretos se descubrieron y muchas conclusiones se han sacado, pero todavía no acaba aquí, todavía queda un secreto más. Ahora veremos que pasará con Sakura, Tomoyo ¿le echará en cara todo a la Sumaya? Pues creo que sí. Rika logró llegar lejos con su amado, pero todavía le faltaba camino, y todavía no había tenido que escapar de su padre, pues el no sabía de nada. No durmieron en toda la noche, escapando, y al momento que todo lo de Sakura y Tomoyo pasaba, al buscarla los sirvientes y su padre por todos lados, se dieron cuenta que había escapado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias a Megumi, sail0r60, angelofmusik16, engel hope por sus reviews, al pincipio d este capt. solo había tenido un un review, pero al ver estos dias los otros, pues mpeze a ordenar ideas y ya se que pondre en el otro capt. iba a poner mas en tes capt. pero hoy de verdad tengo sueño, y si tengo suño, escribire algo que no servira para nada, y tb porq asi no los dejo con tanta intriga. ¿Que irá a hacer Tomoyo? ¿Que harán con Sakura? ¿Quien era ese cachorrito? ¿Porque Syaoran es tan malo? ¿Logrará Rika escapar? Avances: descubran en el prox capt. algo que dejara los pelos de punta a Rika, y algo que sorprendera mucho a Sakura, aunq no estoy muy segura si lo pondre en el prox. capt... Vean el destino que les depara a Sakura, Tomoyo..... ¿y Ranxiao?.... bueno, lo sabran muy pronto... y tb sabran pronto el nmbre del capitulo... jeje.. ^_^  
  
Con todo mi cariño:  
  
-Helen Sakura-  
  
(Sakurita)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(heLen saKura li) 


	5. Lágrimas

Notas Iniciales: ¡¡Perdon por la demora!! Pero es que primero no habia internet, y despues mi papa ocupaba la compu cuando yo la queria usar y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo. Iba a hacer el capt. mas largo, pero no tuve tiempo, me quede hasta las 3:30 am, y no pude mas, asiq para no retrasar mas, lo he bajado asi mismo. Otra cosa.. perdon pero es que yo pensaba que se llamaba Yamazaki y no Takashi.... Pero ya no puedo hacer mas nada.. asique se quedó con el nombre..... Y lo ultimo ¿¡alguien me podria decir como se llama Terada!? una vez vi su nombre.. Pero quien se acuerda de esas cosas ^^... bueno ya... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews.. si qde sin agradecerle a alguien, en el otro capt. sera pues no tengo mucho tiempo.. ¡Besos!  
  
Con todo mi cariño:  
  
-Helen Sakura Li-  
  
(Sakurita)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lágrimas ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
-¡Madre!- Syaoran empezó a gritar llevando a Sakura todavía de brazos. Ella fue al instante donde el, con preocupación en su rostro -¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?-  
  
-¡Es ella! Ella es la mujer que me abofetió en la fiesta- La tiró al piso y ella cayó arrodillada, hacia todo lo posible para que sus lágrimas se controlaran, pero una cayó como rocío en el frío piso.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?-  
  
-Es ella, no puedo creer que la estúpida de Chiharu haya hecho esto-  
  
-¡Callate! Ella es la futura esposa de tu hermano- Cambio el tono regañon a uno de enfado  
  
-Claro, si ella ha hecho tal traición, no merece serlo.... ¿pero estas seguro de esto?- decía incrédula -es verdad que esa noche se las llevo, pero puedes estarla confundiendo-  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Dudas de mi?! ¡Es ella! Sin tanta suciedad como la voy a reconocer, si siempre anda entre cerdos y lodo- respondió, mirando a Sakura.  
  
La duquesa se agachó y agarró a Sakura de la manga, levantandola. -¿Es eso verdad?- Sakura no respondió.. solo se quedó hay, con cara triste  
  
------------------------------  
  
-Buenas Tardes- Rika demostró su buena educación e hizo una inclinación a aquel desconocido. Se encontraba en una casa muy bonita, no se comparaba a los de los Chen, pero era de buen gusto, de toques masculinos y sencilla. Un hombre de cabellos blanco y negro, con barba y bigote medianos, estaba sentado en una parte de la casa llena de mesas. El sentado en una de ellas se levantó como todo un caballero, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le respondió -Buenas tardes, señorita- besó su mano y le invitó a sentar. Terada le ayudó a sentarse y todavía parado dijo:  
  
-El es mi padre, Rika, su nombre es Hitoshime Nasase-  
  
Rika al escuchar ese nombre sintió derrepente un miedo de algo, trato de no mostrar mucha sorpresa, se dió cuenta que estaba en publico y que debia disimular ~¿Hitoshime Na-sase? ¡Ay Dios mio! ¡Ay Dios Mio! ¡No puede ser! Así se llamaba mi padre...~ entonces le vino algo a la mente mientras miraba a Terada ~esos nos haría hemanos a Terada y a mi... ¡¡Ay Dios Santisimo!!- salió de sus pensamientos todavía un poco aturdida...  
  
Tagró saliva y fingió una sonrisa, que por cierto, no le quedo muy bien -Mucho gusto, señor Nasase-  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Rika?- preguntó Terada -No, nada- Respondió mostrando otra sonrisa fingida.  
  
-Me puede llamar Hitoshime, señorita Sinosaki y el gusto es mio-  
  
-Entonces llameme usted Rika- miraba cada rasgo del hombre, sorprendida, incrédula.  
  
-Es un trato ^_^- El hombre le pareció muy simpático, pero no podia dejar de pensar en eso, no se sacaba esa preocupación de su cabeza., ¿ahora que iba a hacer?...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
-Iré yo..-  
  
-No, Nakuru ¿estas loca?- Meiling le interrumpió. Mientras Ranxiao miraba, con mirada.... decidida...  
  
-¡Ranxiao!-  
  
--------------------------------  
  
-Esto es donde nos sentamos los hombres a conversar y esas cosas-  
  
-Oh, ya veo-  
  
-Bueno, hablando de otra cosa- hizo una pausa y continuó -Mi hijo me ha dicho que ustedes se quieren casar-  
  
Rika miró a Terada un segundo y bajando la mirada dijo -Si-  
  
-Yo, no se nada-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Lo unico que he querido saber es que si ustedes dos se aman, mas nada- La sangre le subió hasta las mejillas, volviendolas rojas.-Por eso te digo, no se nada, y no quiero saberlo- su sonrisa expresaba verdadera confianza y era relajante de cierto modo. Pero ella estaba desesperadamente controlando sus lágrimas, tenía que decircelo.  
  
-S-si-  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sumaya se levantó. -¿Que haces aqui?-  
  
-Déjela. La culpa es mia. Yo la obligue a que fuera conmigo al baile. Yo soy el culpable. Déjenla a ella-  
  
-Ranxiao.. ¿que estas diciendo?- dijo Sakura  
  
-Callate- dijo ella sin mirar a Sakura -Callate, porque nadie te ha pedido que hables- continuó -¿Ahora, me estas diciendo que tu la llevaste contigo, obligada, y sin que Chiharu se diera cuenta?- repitio Sumaya con incredulidad en su voz.  
  
-Asi es, ¿porque diria algo asi?. Solo porque es la verdad, y prefiero decir por mi propia boca lo que es verdad, antes de que otra persona me delate-  
  
-Entonces eres muy inteligente- Sarcasticamente, habló esta vez.  
  
Una persona caminaba apresuradamente escalera abajo, y repentinamente, unos papeles cayeron en la duquesa -¡¿Que pretendes chiquilla?!-  
  
-¿Que pretendo? ¡¡Qué pretende usted!!-  
  
--------------------  
  
-Ven Rika, te llevaré a que veas el lugar...- la tomó de la mano y ella salió con el. Era un jardín con flores de colores, habían margaritas por todo el lugar. Eran de muchos colores, amarillo, naranja, verde, blanco. Estaban dividas en dos lados, y en el medio había un camino, alrededor de el estaban unos arbustos. Siguieron por ese camino. Al salir, escucharon una voz.  
  
-¡Terada!- el susodicho miró a su izquierda y un hombre de bigote, ojos y cabello negro lo saludaba. -¡Len!- el hombre corrió hacia Terada y se dieron un abrazo. Hacia tiempo que no se veían. -Hace semanas que no te vemos-  
  
-Estuve un tanto ocupado-  
  
-Y..- dijo mirando a Rika.  
  
-Ella es Rika Sinosaki, mi prometida- el hombre mostró sorpresa -Rika, el es un buen amigo, su nombre es Len- el hombre se inclino y se quitó su sombrero diciendo -Es un placer señorita-  
  
-El placer es mio-  
  
-Bueno Terada, cuentame... - Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Rika se dió cuenta de algo ~Si el apellido de su padre es Nasase, entonces ¿por que su apellido es Terada?~  
  
-Si ¡Adiós! ¡Dios te acompañe!- Rika se puso inquieta -Ehm..-  
  
-¿Que pasa?-  
  
-Pues.. yo queria preguntar.. ¿Por qué no tienes el apellido de tu padre?-  
  
-Es que bueno... El no es mi verdadero padre-  
  
-¿Que?- A Rika lo ojos le brillaban, mientras Terada pensaba disculparse por no decirle, entonces ella lo sorprendió con un abrazo lleno de felicidad. -Pero.. porque te pones tan feliz..-  
  
-Eh.. solo.. solo estoy feliz porque nos casaremos ^_^- el sonrió con una gotita en su cabeza.  
  
-^_^... Bueno, prometes guardar un secreto?-  
  
-¡Con mi vida!- Entonces empesaron a caminar. Cuando el camino se terminaba era como si estuvieran parados en el medio de un enorme cruz, pues al frente, y a los lados habian mas caminos por donde ir. Ellos fueron a la izquierda -Mi verdadero padre y el eran muy buenos amigos y su nombre era Matsuko. Mi madre enfermó al yo tener apenas un año, y mi padre se contagió también. Hitoshime había tenido un romance con una mujer o "el angel de sus sueños" como el la llama- El rió y Rika sonrió para sus adentros -Y la muchacha estaba embarazada. En ese tiempo el estaba muy deprimido porque su amigo estaba a punto de morir, y porque "el angel de sus sueños" tenía que casarse con otra persona. Mi padre sabiendo esto, le dijo que se quedara conmigo y que me cuidara como si fuera suyo propio. Y lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora-  
  
-Que bonita y triste historia-  
  
-¿Y sabes? Me gustaria mucho conocer algun día al hijo o hija de mi padre. Y para el sería lo mejor que le podria suceder-  
  
-¿Tu crees?- dijo ella insegura -¡Pues Claro que sí!-  
  
--------------------  
  
-¡Me ha ocultado esto por tantos años, solo para obligarme a que yo me quedara aqui, por dinero y claro, para que yo tuviera que aceptar tantos maltratos, con una estúpida historia donde uted quedaba de buena!- La duquesa vió los papeles y se llenó de ira.  
  
-¡¿Estuviste revisando mis cosas?!-  
  
-¡Estaba limpiando! ¡Ese es mi trabajo: ¡Limpiar! !  
  
-¡No sé que es esto! De seguro es una broma de mal gusto que te han hecho tus amiguitas-  
  
-¿Y entonces porque me pregunta si estuve revisando sus cosas? Claro, a no ser que sean ¡sus cosas!-  
  
-Eh.. pues.. - la señora se quedó sin palabras, pero como todo culpable, empezó a defenderse con tontos argumentos -¡Mira niña, a ti no te tengo que soportar nada de esto!-  
  
-¡Usted es una sinvergüenza y descarada!- Sumaya iba a meterle sus dos cachetadas, pero Syaoran la detuvo -¡Madre! ¡No hagas eso!-  
  
-¡Suéltame!- se desató de los brazos de su hijo y mirandole directamente a los ojos, cerca de ella, le hablaba, mientras la niña respiraba hondo y acelerado -Esta bien, ¿quieres saber la verdad?.. Pues si, te mentí, te robé y todo lo que allí esta escrito es verdad, ¿y sabes qué?: Lo disfruté...... Tu madre fue solo la rechazada prima de mi 'querida' hermanastra Nadeisco...- Entonces una sonrisa espeluznante se dibujo en su rostro, poniendo lástima en su voz -Y dime ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?... ¡Dime!.. ¿ah?... ¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- y empezó a reirse malvadamente, en ese momento, parecía una horrible bruja asquerosa.  
  
Esos ojos azules en ese momento se volvieron los más tenebrosos que pudiera haber visto alguna vez. Tomoyo casi llorando se marchó, pero la mujer la detuvo fuertemente del brazo -¡Suelteme! ¡Suelteme!-  
  
-¡Ni siquiera pienses que te dejaré ir asi como así! Ya no te necesito para nada asi que ¡Te me largas de mi casa!- la soltó y miró a Ranxiao, ella se fue corriendo -¡Ni muerta me quedaria!-  
  
-Y tú.. si quieres cargar con la culpa, entonces Cargála, los dos se me largan hoy mismo ¡ya!- Sakura empezó a llorar más fuerte -¡No Ranxiao, la culpa es solo mía a el no le haga nada!-  
  
-¡Callate!- gritó Ranxiao y miró a la mujer -¡Yo soy el que es responsable! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Déjela!-  
  
-¡Ella abofetió a mi hijo!-  
  
-Uggg..- Ranxiao pensó un momento -¡yo le dije que lo hicera! ¡estaba celoso! ¡Déjela!-  
  
-¡Eso no la justifica! ¡Ahora CALLATE y vayanse los dos!- salió de allí como truenos y relámpagos.  
  
Sakura estaba todavia en el suelo, llorando, Ranxiao fue a su socorro, mientras Syaoran estaba todavia parado allí. -¡Mira lo que hiciste des-....-  
  
-No lo digas Ranxiao.....- la levantó echandole mirada asesina al muchacho ese, mientras su conciencia hacia que una cosita le molestase: la culpa.  
  
---------------------  
  
En mi cabeza solo se escuchaba una pregunta, ¿que voy a hacer ahora?. Pero en mi alma se escuchaba una niñita 'No te rindas, ya llegara tu hora'. La hora de domostrar, quien soy en verdad   
  
Ya era de noche y en la cocina lo unico que se podía ver era a Sakura en los brazos de Nakuru llorando. Estaba en el piso recostada en el pecho de una arrodillada Nakuru. Solo estaban ellas dos.... o eso parecía -No.. no se que haré ahora Nakuru..- dijo Sakura -No...- y se dieron cuenta de..... ¿alguien?...  
  
-¿Puedo... puedo hablar con ella a solas...?- preguntó inquieto Ranxiao. Nakuru miró a Sakura y ella afirmó con la cabeza y susurró -Ve con Tomoyo, yo estare bien..-  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Ve..-  
  
Sakura siguió en el piso, con los pies virados (en forma de M). El se puso en la misma posición.  
  
-Ranxiao, siento mucho que todo esto te haya pasado por culpa mía, ¡lo siento de verdad Ranxiao!-  
  
-No llores... si no lo hubiera hecho yo, entonces hubiera sido Nakuru, y ella lo necesita más... o cualquiera de ellas...-  
  
-Pero me protegiste y te echaste toda la culpa para que yo no quedara inculpada-  
  
-Yo.. yo solo lo hize... ¡Bueno, de todos modos no sirvió de nada...!-  
  
-No digas eso- en ese momento Sakura puso una mano, junto a la de Ranxiao, el cual tenia la suya en su propia pierna -Te agradeceré eso de por vida y nunca sabré como pagarte.. -  
  
-Sakura- Una voz femenina la había llamado. Tomoyo entró y vió una escena tan tierna, la mano de Sakura en la de Ranxiao, y él, rojo hasta más no poder. Pero se puso blanco como papel al escucharla, pero por alguna extraña razón no podia mover su mano de allí. -¡Tomoyo!- Sakura se levantó y abrazó a Tomoyo.  
  
------------------  
  
-Ho-hola-  
  
-Rika..... ¿no te habías ido a dormir..?-  
  
-No tenía sueño...-  
  
-Oh, ya veo...- entonces miró la llama ardiente -yo siempre me quedó un rato más admirando el fuego de la chimenea- Dos sillones cafés se encontraban al frente de la chimenea, Hitoshime sentado en uno. -Sientate por favor.-  
  
-Gracias........... La verdad... yo vine a decirle algo muy importante-  
  
-¿Qué es?- la miraba muy atento y no podia realmente adivinar que podia ser tal cosa importante.  
  
-Su hijo.. me contó la historia sobre porque en verdad el se encuentra con usted: porque su verdadero padre se lo regaló-  
  
-Si- decia con una sonrisa -Porque perdí a la persona que amaba mientras también lo perdía a el... y a.....- No pudo seguir..  
  
-Yo conosco a esa persona- Rika hablaba apretandose las manos, y con un terror inmenso, inquieta.  
  
El la miró con un rostro de duda e incredulidad, con un toque de brillo en sus ojos. -¿A mi Angel?....-  
  
Un silencio reinó por unos momentos -Yo.. Yo soy su hija... la hija de ella...-  
  
Hitoshime mostró en su rostro ahora sorpresa y un poco de felicidad... quedo un momento paralizado.. pestañeo y unas lágrimas escaparon, libres después de tantos años. Rika se levantó y dijo -Soy ella..- Hitoshime se lavantó tambien y la brazó fuerte. El momento más feliz de su vida. Mientras desde un lugarcito, el profesor los miraba con una sonrisa. No era un espía, solo estaba haciendo lo que Rika le había dicho que hiciera.  
  
Se quedaron hasta muy tarde hablando. -La verdad... no todos los días me quedo frente a la chimenea.. pero en invierno... cuando algo me la recuerda... lo hago... y esta vez... fue cuando te vi....... Te pareces a tu madre, Rika... y al verte me dio una nostalgia..., que pense que iva a llorar ahi mismo- Se rió en una carcajada..  
  
-Ella le quiso mucho... en su diario escribio muchas cosas que pasaron juntos... y como fue que pasaron... y así supe su nombre y todo lo demás... En la primera página que leí tenía una margarita marchita... y en la siguiente pagina.. explicaba que fue usted quien se la regaló ese día..-  
  
-Si.. era su flor favorita... por eso tengo tantas en el jardin..- Rika sonrio -Si.. me di cuenta-  
  
--------------------  
  
Syaoran recordaba la noche anterior.  
  
°Flashback°  
  
El muchacho decidio ver que pasaba en la cocina. Vio que estaba entreabierta y empezó a escuchar "-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer Nakuru?-" ~Es la voz de la Sakura~ Se sintió un poco culpable. Entonces escucho otra voz ~Es el tonto ese~ Unos pasos hicieron eco en el lugar. Se fué de allí. El mayordomo vestido con una pijama de rayas azules, echó un vistazo y dijo "- ¡Porque siempre me creo las historias de Yamazaki! .. Ladrones con llaves 'abretodo'.. ¡patrañas!...-"  
  
°Flashback End°  
  
~Por mi culpa la echarán de aqui.. Mi madre fue demasiado dura... ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Me abofetió! Aunque le dije cosas muy feas... pero de todos modos no es una escusa para que una inferior haga tal cosa~  
  
El amanecer estaba llegando asique Syaoran se estaba arreglando. Después de que Meiling y el sufrieron esa caida, siempre se encuentran, se saludan y se dicen algo como "¿Que va a hacer usted ahora?" o como un dia que Syaoran le preguntó "-Por qué solo usted se levanta tan temprano?-" y ella respondió "-Por que la niña... esa de ojos verdes, siempre se levanta tarde porque es una perezosa de primera y las otras dicen que a ellas les toca lo de la noche-" "-No creo que sea justo-" "-Es exactamente lo que yo digo.. a la niña esa tampoco le toca hacer casi nada en las noches..-" Pero esa mañana fue diferente.  
  
-Buenos días-  
  
-Aunque Kinomoto no me caiga muy bien, no deseo que nadie quede en la calle, y menos por una razon tan tonta. Pensaba que usted era de cierto modo.. diferente.. pero me di cuenta... que es incluso peor que los demás...- De sus ojos una lágrima secreta brotó, aunque ella penso que la guardo bien, Syaoran notó su llanto. Fue corriendo de allí.  
  
---------------------  
  
----¿Por qué de la belleza de ojos de violetas caían gotas igual que lluvia por tristeza?  
  
Porque había descubrido un secreto tan feo y doloroso que ni el sol que la iluminaba o la nieve blanca podrían callarla.  
  
Pero talvez, un príncipe azul sí.----  
  
Era un lugar destrozado y en ruinas, pero ella, contenía un recuerdo que iba a perdurar en su corazón, aunque no fue por siempre, las palabras llenas de gotitas de un rocío llamado "amor", llenaron un lugar importante en su corazón.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?-  
  
-¡¡aaah!!- Viró para atrás, después de haberse llevado el susto de su vida.  
  
-^_^... Hola...- Esas palabras tan simples la hicieron derretir por dentro, tan tierno, tan caballero, tan bello...  
  
-Bu-buenos días..- el se acercó y su rostro estaba justo adelante de ella, mientras ella estaba cabizbaja -¿Estas triste?- no podía ser mas tierno...  
  
-No... yo solo.. - entonces el la abrazó.. -¡ah!- ella dio un pequeño grito. El se separó tomandole aun los hombros -¿Que pasa?-  
  
-Nada- quito las manos de el y se volteó de perfil ahora, y en ese momento se toco el hombro,como si asi su herida pudiera desaparecer, y sin darse cuenta movío un poco su manga ... diendo a relucir el secreto. Eriol notó algo, enseguida se acercó a ella y deslizó un poco su manga, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, casi a punto de llorar. La agarró del brazo suavemente y la puso de frente de nuevo -¿Quien te hizo esto?-  
  
Tomoyo habló rapido y sin paros -Su majestad, olvide esto, olvidelo todo, eso quedo en el pasado y quiero que lo deje allí- Salió corriendo.  
  
-¡Espera!-  
  
-----------------------  
  
En ese momento Sakura salia de allí y entonces se encontró al culpable..... El siguio adelante pero ella se detuvo y hablo..  
  
-Lo que hize estuvo mal, lo se. Aunque se que solo soy una sirvienta para usted, creo que mis sentimientos debieron contar al menos. Aunque no supiera quien era, no debio decir esas cosas de mi. Solo quiero que sepa que no le guardo rencor. Solo quiero que sepa que lo que hize, lo hize en un momento de rabia... ¡y es que yo lo imaginaba diferente...!.. pero solo fue mi imaginacion-  
  
Le vinieron palabras a su memoria "-...Pensaba que usted era de cierto modo.. diferente..-" era la segunda vez que le decian eso, en un solo día. Reaccionó en ese momento: Sakura empezó a llorar.  
  
-Señorita, no llore, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar-  
  
-¿Ahora si soy una mujer para usted?... ¿Ahora que me ve asi, débil..?-  
  
-....- entonces empezó a sacar algo de su bolsillo -Tome..- sakura lo vio ofreciendole un pañuelo. Volteó, y lo miró con una gran sonrisa -Gracias..- El rostro de él, mostraba extrañeza total. ¿Como podia sonreirle asi, cuando el hizo lo que hizo? Pero entonces cambió su sonrisa -Adios, Joven Chan-  
  
Susurró el al aire -¿Que he hecho?... los mande a todos ellos a la calle-  
  
----------------  
  
-¡Tomoyo!- ella no le hizo caso. -¡Ah!- El principe cayó, y Tomoyo sin darse cuena, siguió su camino. -Te alcanzaré- Estuvo un rato adolorido, y cuando terminó de recuperarse, ya estaba en su caballo.  
  
----------------  
  
~Solo debo recoger esto y me iré.. sola estoy ahora... ando por mi cuenta.. ¡Dios no me desampares! ¿¡Que hare ahora!? ¿Sakura? Ranxiao si tiene familia.. pero nosotras.... Quisiera poder encontrar.... a mi madre...~ Entonces escuchó unos pasos -Ya debemos irnos...-  
  
Las dos salieron, y al hacerlo se encontraron con una Meiling muy diferente -¡Lo siento mucho!-  
  
-¿Ah?- abrazó a Sakura, y esta quedó sin palabras -¡Kinomoto, se que eres una buena persona y no mereces esto, lo sé!-  
  
-Muchas gracias Meiling- entonces miró a Tomoyo -^_^ Perdon por empapar tus rodillas-  
  
°Flashback° ~Estuvimos tan cerca anteayer... cayo encima mio... estuve tan cerca de su cuerpo... pero... ~ Unos tormentosos pensamientos tristes mortificaron a Meiling por un buen rato. Entonces vió a a alguien pasar. -¿Meiling? ¿Estas bien?- Meiling dijo un 'si' cabizbaja para que no vieran esa lagrima que habia logrado escapar. -Meiling- Tomoyo tomó las manos de ella y Meiling miraba las manos de Tomoyo agarrando las suyas, sin mirar esos ojos azules. -Si alguna vez necesitas una amiga, estoy aqui, ¿si?- Tomoyo se sento. Meiling pensó un segundo y su llanto se volvio obvio, entonces se arrodillo al frente de Tomoyo y lloró en sus rodillas, hasta que no pudo mas. "-¡¿Porque solo sere esto y no más?!-" °Flashback End°  
  
Mintras Sakura quedaba en el aire Tomoyo dijo -Y perdon por no querer hablar ayer.. me senti un poco mal-  
  
-Te entiendo- De repente se dieron cuenta que la duquesa estaba allí. Sakura y Tomoyo se asustaron. -Que bueno que siguen aqui- Se sintieron confundidas -Tu vienes conmigo-  
  
-¿Que? ¡No, dejeme!- Sumaya la agarró y grito de verdad fuerte -¡¡¡Sueltenme!!!- entonces Tomoyo trato de alejarla -¡Déjela!-  
  
-¡Llevátela!- Apareció un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos de igual color, flacucho y de aspecto asesino y atrás de el 3 hombres fuertes. -¡Vamos, tomenla!- grito el hombre con voz aguda. Uno de ellos aparto a Tomoyo, otro a Meiling y el ultimo junto con el flacucho tomaron a Sakura. La duquesa se puso al frente de Sakura -Te preguntaras que esta pasando- a todas les taparon la boca, menos a Sakura -Este hombre a pasado varias veces por el centro y le has interesado, asi que como ya no me sirves de todos modos... te vendí-  
  
-¡¡¿Que?!! ¡¡No!! ¡No me puede hacer esto! ¡No!-  
  
-Agradece que tienes donde ir...- y susurrando le dijo -pero creo que te hubiera gustado mas la calle-  
  
-¡¡No!!¡¡No!!-  
  
----------------  
  
~Tengo que hablar con mi madre, lo que le hizo a esa muchacha me dejó impactado.. y... la srita. Li, me ignoro totalmente. Como quisiera que mi hermano estuviera aqui en estos momentos~  
  
-----------------  
  
Los gritos se escucharon, Ranxiao llegó, pero era muy tarde, Sakura estaba ya dirigiendose a su futura casa.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!-  
  
-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Tomoyo. -¡Ustedes no haran nada! ¡Se largarán de aqui!-  
  
----------------  
  
La duquesa estaba en su casa ya, cuando escuchó la puerta. -¡Su majestad! ¡Que honor tan inesperado!-  
  
-Buenas tardes Duquesa-  
  
-¿Y pues...-  
  
-Yo solo quiero preguntarle sobre la sirvienta que tiene aqui: Tomoyo Daidouji.-  
  
-Esa.. pues no se preocupe por esa ladronzuela.. ya esta donde debe estar-  
  
-¿Ladronzuela? Pero si ella en ningun momento intentó robar nada. Eso se aclaró-  
  
A la mujer la tomaron por sorpresa.. y entonces... trató de disimular.. -Si, si.. Pero eso no fue lo que ella me dijo.. ella fue una ingrata.. yo la he cuidado desde niña y pues, hasta lloré cuando supe esto... terriblemente... Entonces se confesó para hacerme sufrir.. creo que dijo algo así "Iba a robarlo, pero de no ser por ese principe y sus titeres, hubiera tenido collar nuevo" Al-go así.-  
  
-¿Adonde la mando? Espero que no la haya echado a la calle porque...-  
  
-No, no, solo esta ahora... con un mejor dueño.. pero no se donde vive.. ahora dejeme seguirle..- dijo emocionada, orgullosa de su gran actuación -Después, aunque me dolio mas que a ella, le di....-  
  
-Eso es todo lo que queria saber...- El príncipe fue hasta la puerta sin saber que seguia después de aquella frase.  
  
-Oh, fue un placer tenerlo aqui, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo- El príncipe se fue y ella siguió a su camino no sin antes decir con enfado -¡y le di su buena azotada!-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Las cosas se enredaron un poco, las situaciones ahora son diferentes. Sakura está de esclava de un hombre pervertido y asqueroso. Ranxiao de seguro piensa rescatarla y Tomoyo lo ayudara. El príncipe esta con algo en mente. Syaoran se ha vuelto mejor persona en estos días y con los minutos su conciencia le molesta mas. Rika conoce a su padre y por fin se casara con Terada, será en primavera "-Si alguna vez me llego a casar, quisiera que fuera en primavera, porque es la epoca mas hermosa del año-" Palabras que alguna vez su hermana dijo. ¿Que desafios y sorpresas traera nuevamente el futuro?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas Finales: No me quedo muy bien la forma en q la escribi.. pero tenia mucho sueño... y miedo ^-^.. estaba solita en la parte de abajo de mi casa ¡!.. (q miedosa soy.. ¬¬..) ¿Que pasará con Sakura? ¿Que hará Syaoran cuando se entere de lo de Sakura? ¿Y que hará el príncipe cuando el se entere? ¿Ranxiao la salvará? ¿O Tomoyo? ¿O.. Syaoran? Avances: Si me decido a que sea el ultimo capt. el prox, ntonces se conocerá otro secreto mas. Tomoyo acudira al principe. Syaoran consolará a una niña. (esos avances estuvieron muy confusos ¿no crees?)... Sigan con el otro capt. para que sepan que pasara al final.. ¡Ciao!  
  
Con todo mi amor:  
  
-Helen Sakura-  
  
-Sakurita- 


	6. ¿Tendremos un angel gardian?

---------------------------------------¿Tendremos un angel guardián?-------- -------------------------------  
  
  
  
-¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede en tu casa?- dice Tomoyo con una mirada de niña apenada -¿Quieres quedarte en la calle?- Tomoyo sonrió, después de haber recivido una respuesta seria y extraña.  
  
-Pues no.... ^_^ pero no quiero incomodarte-  
  
-No te preocupes, si Sakura hubiera venido tambien la hubiera invitado- entonces -O_O- se dio cuenta -Digo, la señorita Kinomoto...-  
  
-¿Quieres mucho a Sakura verdad?-  
  
-Eh....-  
  
-¡Tomoyo!- Un caballo negro se veía a la lejanía. El mismo, cabalgó hasta llegar adelante de los jovenes. Eriol miraba a la muchacha solamente, como si mas nadie estuviera allí. Bajó del caballo. Como si despertara de un sueño se dió cuenta de la prescencia del joven llamado Ranxiao. -Disculpa, Buenas tardes Ranxiao, si no es molestia podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor, solo será un momento...-  
  
El camino estaba lleno de tierra, rodeado de arboles, un camino no muy circulado. Un frío viento soplaba, acariciando los cabellos negros de los enamorados. No se dieron cuenta que dijo el otro joven, lo importante era que estaban solos, ellos dos.  
  
Inesperadamente Tomoyo tomó las manos del príncipe, sin importarle ya todo. -Si de verdad usted me quiere, le pido, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que me conceda solo una cosa que deseo...-El muchacho rozó los labios de Tomoyo, indicandole que no hablara más..  
  
-Solo pidelo y sera concedido...-  
  
-Sakura fue vendida, la vendieron a un hombre ¡de dudable honor!... Ayudeme a sacarla de allí...- Bajó la cabeza... y ¡allí estaba otra lágrima! ¡Otra estúpida gota! Sus manos eran sostenidas por las de el, y en ese momento se sintió vurnerable.... y en ese momento no sintio que estaba con alguien superior.. solo siento que estaba con alguien que la queria.. de la misma manera que ella lo queria a el.. -Eriol.... ayudame...-  
  
-Te ayudare...- Su rostro mostraba una ternura que dejaba un sensacion de comodidad, una sensacion de ser amado, una confianza... Eso fue lo que sintió ella, al subir sus ojos hasta los de el, con felicidad en ellos.. y ver la ternura de los de el ¡Increíble! ¿Que hacia un príncipe con ella? y peor.. ¿cómo podia quererla tanto?..  
  
-Vamos... iremos en su busqueda..-  
  
-¡Gracias!..- sucedió... se acordó que algo.. faltaba...  
  
-¡Ranxiao!-  
  
----------------------------  
  
-Mira la nueva preciosura que conseguí-  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!-  
  
-Te dije que la conseguiria, yo obtengo todo lo que quiero, a todo costo, aprende eso-  
  
-¡Olle tú! ¡Traeme más vino!- Una chica de cabello café, ojos verdes, linda y tierna, era explotada y maltratada y arrancada del lugar en donde debía estar. Sakura sufría más que nunca, en solo unos días, la vida de ella y todos los demás habían dado un giro total. El hombre cochino ese solo le daba ordenes y no le importaba sus lágrimas ni sus dolores. Un oficial, gordo y desinteresado ahora le hacía la vida imposible.  
  
Se acercó con el vino en una copa de plata, los dos hombres la miraban, el gordo le guiñó un ojo y el flaco la desnudaba con la mirada. ¡Que sucio lugar! ¡Que sensación más horrible! Y una lágrima por su mejilla, vino a rodar.  
  
-Oh, niña, no llores, ya verás que la pasarás Muy Bien aqui- una cara de lujuria, hizo que una sensación espantosa corriera lentamente por el cuerpo de la muchachita. Puso el vino en la mesa, rápido y con cuidado, para que ni un dedo la llegase a tocar.  
  
------------------  
  
El príncipe fue al encuentro con unos hombres del palacio y después de hacer algunas preguntas, ya sabia donde estaba Sakura.  
  
-¡Fukashi!-  
  
-¿Si su majestad?-  
  
-Baja del caballo y daselo a este muchacho-  
  
-Pero señor..-  
  
-Has lo que te he pedido- A pesar de que estaba dando una orden, no importaba la situación en que se encontrase, el simpre mostraba una cara serena, y casi siempre, una hermosa sonrisa -Si, su majestad, como usted ordene- Ranxiao tomo el caballo y se fueron, con algunos soldados. Tomoyo estaba en el mismo caballo de Eriol. Agarraba fuertemente su cintura, con sus delicados brazos de terciopelo, mientras el disfrutaba del momento y del sol brillar en el cielo, ante ellos.  
  
-------------------  
  
-¡Esa vieja estúpida!- el hombre caminaba hacia la mansión, pero fue detenido por su amigo. Se había enterado hoy de que su hermana la habían echado, aunque solo de eso, pues estuvo en un viaje de comercio.  
  
-Touya, será mejor que te calmes, a mi también me da mucho coraje que a Sakura la hayan echado, pero si a ti también te echan, entonces que será de ella.. y de ti?-  
  
-¡Arrgg!-  
  
-Touya...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Buenas Tardes..- Una mujer de cabellos rojizos, y ojos miel, alta y misteriosa, los saludó.  
  
El jardín verde era testigo de aquella escena, ella, desde el mismo los saludaba, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Pues quien sabe...  
  
Touya demostraba sorpresa total en su rostro, pronuncio un nombre, que nunca más pensó volverían a articular sus labios -Kaho....-  
  
-¿Se conocen?- dijo Yuki, sin creerlo.  
  
-Si.. nos conocemos.. -  
  
-Me has reconocido..- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa natural en su rostro.  
  
-Veo que tu tambien a mi-  
  
-La última vez que nos vimos, eras tan solo un niño. Pero nunca podría olvidar ese rostro tan angelical que te caracteriza-  
  
°Flashback°  
  
Eran dos niños de aproximadamente diez años. Un niño de cabello corto y negro, y una niña de cabello por los hombros y color rojizo.  
  
Flores de cerezos caían lentamente, combinadas con las risas de niños inocentes. -¡Te atraparé!- el niño gritó, eran tiempos donde el tenia esa alegria que ahora nadie podria realmente ver en el.  
  
Un frondoso y gran árbol servía sus ramas como asiento a aquellos niños -Kaho.. yo queria decirte que.. -el niño desvío la mirada diciendo estas palabras.  
  
-Se que te tienes que ir..- A pesar de ser una niña y de su voz infantil, era muy madura e intuitiva sobretodo, demasiado. -¿Ah?- El muchacho se sorprendió notoriamente y la miró a los ojos con sorpresa -¿Como lo sabes?-  
  
-Yo no lo se, solo se que hay veces que se las cosas sin saber porque- se dió cuenta de las tonterias que hablaba -Pero no te preocupes. No diré nada-  
  
-Antes de irme queria decirte algo..... que hace mucho tiempo... queria que supieras.. yo.... lo que pasa es que... yo.. .-  
  
-Touya......- el guardo silencio por un momento -tu también me gustas mucho..-  
  
-¿Huh?- Un color rojizo claro se notó en las mejillas de aquel chiquitin, ese color de amor de niño, inocente y puro completamente, desvió su mirada lentamente. Bajó de aquel árbol, como despertando. Pero la bella niña, también lo hizo, y lo sorprendió aun más. Camino hasta estar frente a afrente con esos ojos negros y de inmediato se abalanzó hacia el. Dejandolo completamente sorprendido. Abrió sus ojos y escuchó las ultimas palabras, la inocente cerró los suyos diciendo -Se que un día nos volveremos a ver... -  
  
°Flashback End°  
  
-Eso solo fue 'algo'- haciendo una breve pausa -infantil- Ese algo significaba más, porsupuesto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.  
  
-Yo soy Kaho Mitsuki- dijo presentandose.  
  
-Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro-  
  
-El motivo de mi presencia es sobre Sakura- El joven apretó el puño y mostró preocupacion al instante -¿Que le pasa a Sakura?-  
  
-Solo vine a decirte que ella estará bien y que Sumaya- dijo, mirando hacia la casa -tendra su castigo a su debido tiempo- ahora lo miro a el -También tengo que hablar con Sakura, y porsupuesto te dire donde está- Le contó sobre el paradero y cualquiera hubiera adivinado aquella reacción, de un típico hermano mayor.  
  
-No...Sakura..- Touya corrió hacia el caballo de Yamazaki y fué en su busqueda, y Kaho lo siguió en su carruaje. Desde adentro se sumergió en sus pensamientos, sabiendo lo que venia, lo que seguía después de esto.  
  
~Muy pronto Sakura.. muy pronto lo sabrás todo~  
  
---------------------  
  
Un ruido de cristal roto espantó derepente a la niña. Tomó un descanso, ahi mismo sentada en el piso. Un cubo de agua y un trapo viejo eran sus únicos acompañantes.. pero...  
  
-¡Hoe!- un perrito amarillo se subió a su regazo -¿Cómo llegaste aqui?- Si, el mismo cachorrito que aquel día había desprendido esa extraña luz. Sakura recordó ese extraño suceso. ~Estoy casi segura que escuche una voz....~ Sacudió su cabeza ~No... solo fue mi imaginación.. el viento.. algo así....~  
  
-¡Preciosura!- Sakura miró atrás. -¡Corre, corre o te atraparán y quien sabe lo que hagan!- dijo, gritando en susurros. El cachorro, como si todo lo hubiera entendido, salió de allí corriendo, sin dejar rastro. Se levantó torpemente. -¿Si?- se habia olvidado en ese momento de sus principios con el susto..  
  
-Olle... ¿porque no nos vamos a divertir un rato? ¿Eh?- Dijo el gordo acercandose demasiado a Sakura, tomandole por la cintura.. mientras ella lo empujaba -¡Dejeme! ¡No me toque!-  
  
-Vamos, será divertido.. no quiero tener que obligarte...-  
  
El hombre se viró: habian tocado la puerta. -¡Aaah!- dijo como lamentandose -¿Quien diablos es?.. - se volteo de nuevo hacia Sakura -Mientras atienden, tu y yo nos iremos de aqui.. a divertirnos un ratito..-  
  
-¡¡Suelteme!! ¡¡Viejo Sucio!!-  
  
La puerta fue abierta, habiendo tantos hombres y el mismo príncipe, el que corrió hacia esa voz en peligro fue Ranxiao, era.. como su angel protector...  
  
-¡Señorita!- Sakura se sorprendio muchisimo y empezó a gritar con desesperación -¡¡Ranxiao!!-  
  
-Pequeño, esta es mia..- dijo el hombre, obviamente borracho... para la suerte de los dos, el pecaminoso oficial cayó desmayado por tanta bebida que había consumido. Sakura se quedó mirandolo mientras caía y al instante se volteó hacia su heroe y corrió a abrazarlo.  
  
-¡Sabía que vendrían a buscarme!- mirandolo, bien cerquita le dijo -Pareciera como si fueras mi angel guardían, ¡nunca! olvidaré todo lo que haz hecho por mi, eres un amigo excepcional- abrazandolo de nuevo -te quiero mucho Ranxiao- Al muchacho no le cabía mas rojo en su cara, era como si estuviera a 180 grados de calor... No sabía ni que decir. -Eh.. ..........-  
  
-¡Sakura!- Sakura abrió los ojos y vió a su amiga querida, la cual se acercó y se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años. -Tomoyo.. - entonces Sakura alzó su mirada -Príncipe Eriol-  
  
-Me alegra mucho que esten bien-  
  
-Su majestad, disculpeme, pero la he comprado a ella legalmente, a la duquesa Chan, pagué una 'rica' cantidad por ella-  
  
-Tenga...- El príncipe le dió una bolsa de oro, un poco asqueado por su actitud, y el flacucho, la tomó como si nunca hubiera visto una bolsa en su vida..  
  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad no tiene que hacer esto-  
  
-No es molestia, solo le pago lo que el ha pagado por usted... pero no me debes nada....-  
  
-Muchas, muchas gracias- Sakura se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento y reverencia.  
  
-No tiene que darmelas.. esto no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por tu querida amiga-  
  
Mientras todo esto pasaba... Ranxiao estaba en las nubes... pensando en corazoncitos y cosas por el estilo... bueno.. no en eso... pero si en cierta frase ..... "te quiero mucho"... ~pero solo como amigo.. ~ pensaba, entonces dijo...  
  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos....-  
  
----------------------  
  
En la entrada de aquel lgar, habían dos escalones, después se notaba una enorme puerta de madera muy oscura, y a sus lados estaban dos grandes arbustos, en una casa de dos pisos. Cierta jovencita en un escalon estaba, no teniendo sueños de hadas, solo llorando por cositas amargas.  
  
-Meiling-  
  
~Y pensaba que no podría ser peor....~ pensó ella... -¿Estas llorando?-  
  
-¡No!- en sus rodillas apoyada, escondida de aquel y de los otros que la podrían ver. El muchacho se paró, deteniendose a su lado. -¿Que pasa?- justo la pregunta que nunca se debe hacer cuando se esta llorando... y mucho menos cuando se esta a punto de hacerlo... Meiling explotó ya, se daria cuenta cualquiera que estaba llorando.. -¿Que me pasa? ¿Me estas preguntando que me pasa?- dijo, mirando a Syaoran -Pues acaban de botar a mi primo, sin importar que su familia esta casi en la pobreza. Echaron a una buena amiga como Tomoyo y a Sakura la acaban de comprar, que de seguro mi primo irá a su rescate y pondrá en peligro su vida ¡y yo no quiero que nada le pase!.. y para acabar una persona que queria más de lo que pensé alguna vez podria querele... resultó ser un completo desconsiderado y descorazonado!- el muchacho guardo silencio un momento -¿Quien es esa persona?- preguntó con una ceja levantada y aparentemente molesto (¿...?)  
  
Ella se levantó y mirandolo enfadada gritó -¡Tú!- bajó el escalon y se fué hacia el jardín, rodeando la casa... y entonces dijo -¡Eras! Lo dije claro ¡Eras!-.. refiriendose a que ya no lo queria.. Por un momento Syaoran se enfadó, pero después sintió: remordimiento. La sgunda o tercera vez.. solo por empleadas...  
  
---------------------  
  
Lo último que se supo fué que Syaoran dijo "-Es mejor que nos vayamos-" Después Sakura estuvo deacuerdo con el...  
  
-¡Vamos!- tomó a el que se hacía llamar Ranxiao por las manos y corrió hasta salir de esa horrible y espantosa casa, corriendo ansiosa de probar de nuevo la libertad...  
  
-Señorita...-  
  
-mmm.... -_-.. de nuevo con lo de señorita...-  
  
-Quiero decirle la razón por la cual no he podido contarle mi nombre....-  
  
-¡Excelente! Entonces ¿cual es?-  
  
-¡Sakura!- Touya venía con aquel caballo, a todo dar. -¿Hermano?- llegó hasta estar más cerca... -¿Que hacias con 'este' corriendo tomada de la mano?-  
  
Ella se sobresaltó y respondió -¿Que tiene eso de malo ¬¬?- Ranxiao además de su cara 'te voy a asesinar' tenia la cara roja de vergüenza.  
  
-Huh...- hizo un suspiro de 'no aprobado' y le dijo -Pensé que te había pasado algo- Sakura sintió que su hermanito estaba siendo por fin cariñoso con ella y sonrió -es que no me acordaba que los mounstruos se saben cuidar muy bien solos.. ya que son muy feos y grandes y asustan a todo el mundo... -  
  
Sakura se enfadó de nuevo y apretó el puño. Entonces se dió cuenta de que el joven la miraba, entonces se rascó la cabeza riendose, apenada porsupuesto...  
  
Entonces todos salieron afuera, incluyendo al principe que estaba al lado de Tomoyo. -¡Acerquense todos, quiero que sean testigos de lo que voy a decir!- Los soldados, y los demás se reunieron en un circulo muy disparejo, pero circulo igual. Se arrodilló y en aquel instante, como si las palabras más dulces hubieran sido puestas en sus labios, habló con tal ternura, que cualquiera caería a sus pies, tomó las manos de la niña ojos mar, diciendo:  
  
-Si algun día el sol dejara de brillar, tu serías ese sol que me cuidaría y yo amaría por siempre, si alguna vez el mar se secara, solo observaria tus ojos profundos y en ellos encontrara el mar más azul que podría imaginar. Y como perla o diamante precioso yo te descubrí, y ahora de pensar solo en ti no dejo, y aunque el mundo me viniera encima aquel sentimiento que siento, no lo detengo, pues sin ti, prefiero sufrir el más cruel destino, a tener que sufrir día a día por la ausencia de tus ojos y tu mirada cálida.. Tomoyo Daidouji, me arrodillo ante ti, para pedirte lo que he deseado desde que conocí quien eras tu en verdad. Tomoyo, ¿te casarias conmigo?- Tomoyo sonrió inconsientemente, y su corazón fue llenado de alegría con esas dos palabritas. Todos en aquel lugar sonrieron y los soldados fieles al rey decían -¡diga que si!- los otros miraban con malos ojos aquella escena y Sakura estaba tan sorprendida y feliz, como el joven al lado de ella estaba de sorprendido.  
  
Ella puso en su cara la mano que tenia libra, como si no supiera que decir...-Si....- Eriol se levantó con una sonrisa -Me casaré contigo- entonces, el príncipe azul, como reflejo besó a aquella chica, sellando con beso y flor, aquella promesa de amor.  
  
Todos se habían montado en aquellos caballos... y la mujer de los cabellos rojizos los miraba con sonrisa y misterio. ~Será mejor que se lo diga cuando todo pase.. yo.. estoy segura que lograra superarlo~  
  
--------------------  
  
Una de las bodas más lindas y a la vez simple fue llevada a cabo, se invitó solo a la familia y a algunas personas de países aliados, para no ser descortés. Se esta acercando la primavera, asi como el final de esta historia también.  
  
--------------------  
  
-..... que esta usted invitada a una reunion común. Y le habla que lleve a su hijo Yamazaki también-  
  
-Claro, si asi su majestad lo ha de desear, ¡q asi sea! Nos vestiremos correctamente e iremos en nuestro carruaje, de inmediato-  
  
---  
  
Había mucha gente reunida en aquel lugar. Todos vestidos de forma formal. Y un poco insegura, la Sumaya, allá, fue a dar.  
  
-Su majestad- Inclinaciones por aquí, y por allá, entonces empezó a escuchar -No se me informo que fuera formal, si no hubiese venido más elegante claro/-  
  
-¡Silencio! No le he dado permiso de hablar Duquesa-  
  
-¡Perdone! ¡Meresco castigo por ese atrevimiento!- dijo, bajando la cabeza -Claro que merece castigo- entonces subió su rostro mirando a la reina, no pensó que habría de tomar tan enserio aquel comentario -Pero no por eso- la duquesa estaba apunto de hablar, pero esa voz la detuvo -¡Usted a tenido el atrevimieno de mentirle a mi hijo Eriol y para colmo difamar a la hoy futura reina de este país!-  
  
-Pero, su majestad, yo no he hecho tal cosa, ni siquiera a mis odios había llegada noticia alguna sobre el casamiento del príncipe, mucho menos sé quien ha sido la afortunada- por más que esa duquesa quiera disfrazar palabras y más, no podrá salir, sin un castigo de allí.-¡Claro que la conoce!... y no ha sido afortunada al estar a sus servicios..-  
  
Había una escalera que se encontraba justo atrás de ellos, osea en frente de el rey y la reina, y a atrás de la duquesa y de perfil izquierdo a los invitados que estaban a izquierda y derecha, los reyes estaban en su trono, y por donde venían hacia el, era por una escalera grande y brillante que estaba justo al frente. Y de allí, se oyeron unos pasos -¡Ah!- Los invitados y la duquesa se voltearon a ella, y dieron un gemido en forma de suspiro, por la sorpresa que se llevaron.  
  
-Ella es la esposa de mi hijo, Tomoyo... Hiragisawa- La mujer se encogió de hombros, y puso una mano en su pecho, mientras veía con recelo la figura de esa sirvienta que ahora llevaba vestidos de gala, y era proclamada princesa, con un vestido brillante que la hacía ver más bella, blanco al máximo y hermoso como ninguno.  
  
-Muestre sus respetos- la mujer tragandose su orgullo y apretando su corazón de hielo, se inclinó mostrando respeto -Princesa...- mientras la mencionada, solo bajaba las escaleras esas con una mano en el pecho y la otra en el barandal, y se detuvo.. allí.. en la mitad.  
  
-Sus cargos son:- dijo un hombre mediano que se encontraba al frente de los reyes, soltando un pergamino. En el preciso instante que el dijo eso, la duquesa miró hacia el, todavía de perfil -Mentir a su majestad, el príncipe Eriol, sin límite alguno. Mentir sobre, su majestad, la princesa Tomoyo, y nunca haberse desiculpado siquiera con el príncipe y haber venido así, como asi, sin vergüenza alguna-  
  
-Pero esos cargos..-  
  
-¿Va a estar en desacuerdo con la Reina y Rey de este país?- dijo el hombre -No/...-  
  
-Su majestad, disculpe- dijo un hombre acabando de llegar -Pero el hombre que deseaba ver, ha llegado-  
  
-Hagalo pasar- y se fue como mismo llego, bajando la cabeza, inclinadose, y mostrando respeto. Entonces el entró y cuando vió a su izquierda.. -¿Tomoyo..?- y esta solo le dio una diminuta sonrisa -Acerquese por favor- Llegó mostrando sus respetos y dijo: -¿Su majestad ha mandado a llamar?-  
  
-Asi es, dictaré la sentencia- y con estas palabras Yamazaki quedó desconsertado ¿a que se refería? -La duquesa Sumaya Chan esta senteciada... a ir a las Américas- Allí solo iban los esclavos y era el peor castigo que se podía dar a cualquiera.  
  
La Duquesa.. bueno ex-duquesa, quedó en shock, con expresión de sorpresa y horror en su rostro -Y tu serás nombrado Duque, y serás dueño de todos sus bienes, por petición de la princesa-  
  
-Disculpe majestad, pero si me permite, deseo hacer una última petición... abogando por la duquesa- El mismo gemido se escuchó en toda la sala -Silencio... habla, tienes todo el derecho-  
  
-Solo pido que se le de un trato para que se ponga n el lugar de nosotros, no a las Américas, sino un trabajo de.. sirvienta.. Despues de todo- mirando a Sumaya -fue ella quien me cuido todos estos años- y la mujer miraba seria, sin saber que cara poner, que decir, que hacer.  
  
-Si así lo deseas, es justo que eso reciba después de darle a su familia ese trato-  
  
------------------  
  
-Ojalá y a Tomoyo le haya salido todo bien, Spi- dijo el príncipe, el de los cabellos azulados, acariciando a su gato negro. Mientras pensaba en su esposa, para después dar paso en su mente a Sakura, que esperaba en el cuarto de al lado: a Ranxiao, pues Tomoyo les iba a decir una noticia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
¿Que sucederá ahora con los tan sufridos personajes en este relato? Tomoyo llegó al cuarto y despues de unos minutos, llegó Ranxiao. ¿Que querrá hablar Tomoyo con ellos? Nada importante. Se preguntarán que pasará ahora con Sakura y su amigo, con Syaoran y con la famosa duquesa descorazonada y que pasó con Rika. La última esta viviendo unos días maravillosos días junto a la persona que más quiere, aunque no deja de pensar en su querida hermana y las dos estan esperando ya la primavera con ansias. En este hermoso mes sufrieron tanto, y manchando la preciosa nieve blanca con sangre, (jeje... -_-), pero en la época primaveral asi como su clima y calidez hace crecer flores hermosas, asi mismo traera días llenos de hermosura y por fin florecera el bello amor que tanto se espera.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo dejo aqui para no atrasarla más.... (eso se esta volviendo muy comun..).. El prox capt será ¡el final! Si dios quiere. A no ser que pase como en los dos ultimos.. Muchos agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron reviews y les prometo que en la prox. les agradecere como debe ser..  
  
Con todo mi cariño:  
  
-Helen Sakura Li- 


	7. La confusión llamada Syaoran

'Notitas' Iniciales: ¡¡Que emocion!! Ultimo capitulo : ' (........ pero debe ser asi. No puedo alargarla más...pobres lectores... Bueno mis agradecimientos prometidos: Sayo Maxwell: Pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios y pues estas de suerte porq planeo o hacer este capitul final o otro, pero bajarlos juntos.. sail0r60: ¡*-*! Que mal que andes mal de la vista, espero que te hayas mejorado ¡me tienes que contar! y me siento muy halagada, pero de verdad quiero que te mejores.. y muchas gracias pr tu reviw. Sailor Lilika: ¡Gracias! Te agradesco mucho tu ayuda, lo malo es que la pedí muy tarde... ¬¬.. porq hace rato queria preguntar y se me olvidaba, pero usare su nombre en estos capitulos ¡es muy importante! Sakkura: Pues si, muchoooo suspenso.. y mira que yo lo odio.. pero bueno ya se sabra toodo.. ¡Gracias por tu opinion! Zaky: ¡Hay que lindo tu nombre! ¡Vani! Lo uso como diminutivo, aveces, en mi historia "Bajo la Luna Llena" ¡Que lindo!... ehmm. Gracias por tus comentarios.. y claro que ¡Sakura quedara con Syaoran! Jajajaja ¡Pero no saben como!... jajaja (q loca... -_- ) Hasta ahora lo he dicho para dejar el suspensito... kalita: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Lilika: Muchas gracias!! **^_^** Me hace muy feliz que hayas leido otras de mis hist. Angelmt: ¡¡Muchisismas gracias por tus 'pechochos' comentarios, aqui esta otra nueva luz *-*!Engel hope: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me rhicieron reir un poco XD y pues perdon por no constestarte antes, pero el arroyo yo me lo imagino divino!! -Si estuvieras en mi mente...- Asiq no estas mal ^-^ Pero bueno, gracias ¡°- °!..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~La confusión llamada Syaoran ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
-...... su nombre es Touya Konimoto..-  
  
-^_^ Kinomoto.. déjelo pasar- El hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos se retiró del lugar, y depués de un rato ocupó su lugar el llamado Touya. Se saludaron y el fue directo al grano.  
  
-Me atrapaste justo antes de ir a hablar con ella-  
  
-Necesito decirle algo lo más rápido posible-  
  
-Claro, si es tan importante-  
  
-Usted hable primero...-  
  
-No, yo tengo otros asuntos de todos modos...- Después de convencerlo.. Touya fue dirigido hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sakura le preguntó unas cuantas cosas.. y entonces..  
  
-¿Y.. porque has venido?-  
  
-Uy.. los mounstrous son taan preguntones..-  
  
-¬¬........-  
  
-Pues vine porque quiero hablar contigo algo muy importante-  
  
--------------------  
  
-Eriol..- la joven en el momento que salia de su cuarto, se encontro al mencionado. En la puerta quedó una pequeña abertura en donde se veía a Sakura sentada en una gran cama rojo vino, con telas finas. Rnaxiao la miraba como a quien lo hipnotizan o lo hechizan. Tomoyo habló unas cuantas cosas con Eriol -Pobre Spy, que bueno que se mejoró...- Y en unos segundos Eriol volvió por donde había venido. -Ya es algo muy constante-  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo el apuesto joven, mirando hacia Tomoyo, que estaba atrás de él. -¿Que cosa?- medio despierto aún, del sueño tan bello que lo dominaba. -Pues, ¡que mires a la bella Sakura de forma ¡tan! tierna!-  
  
-¿Aah?.- Syaoran se sorprendió y se puso del color de la cama... -No es cierto.. yo solo...-  
  
-Tu solo la mirabas..-  
  
-.... -_-......- todavía seguia muyy rojito..  
  
-¿Te gusta verdad? Puedes confiar en mi, no se lo dire...- el joven la miró un poco confiado, se volteó hacia la puerta de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y cabizbajo.. le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.. -Si........ es cierto-  
  
-¡Si!- La niña se llevó las manos al pecho y sus ojos habían sido convertidos en estrellas.. -¡Es tan maravilloso!- el muchacho.. que ya se le había puesto la cara mas o menos normal.. con el comentario ese se puso más rojito -¿Que tiene de maravilloso?-  
  
-Mucho..- entonces cambio el tema -¿Y piensas decirle?-  
  
-E..e-ella no siente lo mismo..-  
  
-Pero eso no lo sabes... -  
  
-Si, si sé que es así..-  
  
-----------------  
  
Mientras los otros dos hablaban, pues ya no les revelaré mas de la interesantisima conversación :P ¡q mala soy! ... ^-^.. los hermanos más diferentes del mundo.. hablaban un tema muy importante y serio.  
  
-Nuestra madre fue obligada a casarse muy joven, con un hombre que ella conocía desde pequeña... y que llego a querer mucho. Se llamaba Fujitaka Kinomoto, fué muy feliz al saber lo que se había convenido, aunque ella todavia no pensaba en casarse, pues estaba muy joven, nuestros abuelos estaban teniendo problemas de dinero y necesitaban alguien adinerado... Pero... cuando mi madre te tuvo, al tu apenas tener meses de nacida, nuestro padre..... fue asesinado...-  
  
-¿A...asesinado?..- el joven bajó la cabeza recordando aquellos momentos y su hermana también. -Y ella tuvo que casarse con su hermano, nuestro tío, Ishio... quien era muy mal padre y esposo... E hizo sufrir mucho a mi madre- dijo apretando el puño -Pero una noche, el abuelo comentó que todo marchaba muy bien y que ya estaban recuperados. Mama se sentia muy feliz de saberlo, y decidió que aquella misma noche, en la madrugada, escaparía, lo cual tenia planeado hace muchas semanas, la única familia que tenía era la hija de su madastra, osea, la mujer que se casó con abuelo despues de que la abuela muriera de una enfermedad muy comun..... Y esa es la historia....-  
  
-Osea... que ese hombre... ¿todavia vive?-  
  
-Si....- ~Pero ese hombre.. para mi esta muerto..~  
  
-¿Y... no nos buscó...?- dijo sacandolo de sus pensamientos -Si, pero Sumaya nos escondió-  
  
-Entonces...... ¿eso significa que Sumaya es algo así como nuestra tiastra?-  
  
-Si... pero ella escondió a mi madre y a nosotros por una condición... solamente... no lo hizo por que eramos como familia...-  
  
-¿Cual e/-  
  
-Tengo que irme... Nos vemos luego pequeño mounstruo- Sakura tenía que eligir entre gritar, pegarle o seguir pensando en aquella chocante conversación.  
  
---------------------  
  
-.... en celebración al matrimonio del príncipe Eriol y Tomoyo Daidouji.....-  
  
~¿Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿Podrá ser posible? .. ¿Podría ser la misma?...No podría yo creer que es la hija de Sonomi, tendré que ir a esa celebración. Ya he pensado mucho en esto, y talvez, sepa donde esta mi querida Nadeisco-  
  
---------------------  
  
-..... y esta es la cocina ¿sabe cocinar?-  
  
-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Yo nunca he ensuciado mis manos en trabajos de esta clase! ¡Yo soy una mujer de clase, una duquesa! ¡No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto! ¡¡No puedo soportarlo!!- Decía aquella mujer con ráfagas de furia y violencia con un toque espeluznante de locura. -¿¿Que??- Hubo un silencio repentino -¡Jajajajajaja!- Todos los presentes en esa cocina empezaron a reir a carcajadas, algunas hasta fingidas -¿Tú? ¿Una duquesa? Pues tengo entendido que las mujeres de clase alta son muy bellas, y tu estas muy fea para ser duquesa, ¡yo creo que mejor deberias ir a un manicomio! Ja,ja,ja- dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La duquesa se enfadó mucho y quiso darle sus alones de pelo a aquella gorda desgraciada, segun ella. Pero la gorda disque desgraciada se salvó, pues el piso mojado hizo que aquella ex-duquesa afligida resbalara y cayera hacia atrás, moviendo la mesa, y así, cayendole después una masa colorida en toda la fina cabeza.  
  
-¡Mi cabello! ¡AAARGG!- Con aquel ataque de rabia, ya se había ganado el desprecio de aquellas mujeres, y claro si la señorita prestigiosa se hubiera dignado a cambiar, ellas, tan humildes, la hubieran de aceptar, pero tan terca, y tan resabiosa, en conclusión: su vida desde ahora será triste y solitaria, la vida de una vieja amargada.  
  
-¡Que desperdicio! ¡Y eso que era para la celebración de hoy!-  
  
---------------------  
  
-¬¬... ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-¬¬.. A mi tampoco me da gusto verte..- el muchacho de ojos negros y cabello de igual color apretó puño y se dirigió al joven aquel -¡¿¿Que dijiste??!- la señorita aquella, llamada y proclamada ahora princesa bella, tenía ahora una gran gota por tal escena.  
  
-¿Eres tu Ranxiao?-  
  
-Vamos, entremos..- y escaparon como pudieron de allí hacia la habitación en donde estaba la Sakura.  
  
-Pues quiero decirles, que por ahora se pueden quedar conmigo y tu, Sakura, serás mi doncella, se que no es mucho, pero solo pude convencer a la Reina de esa, y ya me da hasta vergüenza de tanta cosa que le he pedido a ella. Pero como le dije que tu eras de confianza extrema, pues de inmediato me aceptó la propuesta-  
  
-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo, pero no debiste molestarte- entonces Syaoran respondio-Yo seguiré en la casa de los Chan, si Yamazaki me acepta..-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-No te preocupes.. yo me voy por donde vine-  
  
-Y.... Se-señorita Kinomoto... ma-mañana quiero ha-hablar con usted....-  
  
-¡Claro! ^_^- y vieron como se iba, Tomoyo con una sonrisa de complicidad y picardia. -Bueno ahora vamos a la fiesta-  
  
-No, yo no quiero, quiero descansar.. no te preocupes por mi-  
  
----------------------  
  
Los invitados màs prestigiados llegaron primero y despuès llegò un invitado que captò la atenciòn de todos.  
  
-Miren quien es, el es, el que ha resucitado-  
  
-Pues si, el mismo, todavía es ahistoria de ma escalofríos-  
  
-Asique era verdad... es algo insòlito- comentaron unas damas que empezaron a chismotear en cuanto llegaron.  
  
El tiempor pasò y la persona aquella reciviò mucha atención de parte de la gente de allì. Entonces era el momento que todos esperaban: La Reina y el Rey pasaron primero, todos con la respectiva inclinación, a paso lento atravezaron el lugar desde las escaleras hasta sus lugares, que estaban al frente dos mesas y dos sillas en cada uno, pero muy bien arreglado todo, solo debìan subir dos escalones y era todo Y después Tomoyo, claramente tomada de brazo de su prestigiado esposo Eriol, entraron en el lugar, de igual forma que los primeros. Entonces el Rey hizo una seña y continuaron el baile. Entonces despuès de unos segundos la Reina le pidió a uno de sus hombres algo -Llama a aquel hombre, del que tanto hablan, dile que yo le llamo- y el fuè y lo hizo. El llamado fue y se presentò ante la reina -Su majestad-  
  
-He oido lo que sucedió, siento mucho que haya tenido que pasar por todo aquello, es algo inaudito-  
  
-Mil gracias por su preocupación, madam.... ¿podrìa yo pedirle algo?-  
  
-Claro que si, pida y se le concederá, despues de todo, creo que se lo merece-  
  
-Solo deseo hablar un momento con la princesa-  
  
-Pues si ella así lo desea- la miraron y ella asintió con una sonrisa -Su majestad, , un placer conocerla y tener el honor de hablar con usted- hizo reverencia y habló -Su apellido y nombre, madame, son iguales a la hija de una mujer que conocí- Tomoyo se sorprendío mucho y se levantó, dando un suspiro de susto.. haciendo que todo el salòn para, la pobre no sabía ni que hacer, entonces el príncipe se levanto y hizo la misma seña para que siguieran, haciendo sentarla, suavemente -Uff.. gracias- el solo sonrió -¿Usted conoció a mi madre?-  
  
-¿Conocí..? ¿Ella....?-  
  
-Solo... no sé donde está-  
  
-¿No sabes donde esta tu madre?- preguntó Eriol, y ella negó con la cabeza, ella le había dicho que no tenía familia, pero pensaba que era porque habian muerto. -¿Y conoce usted a Nadeisco Kinomoto?- al hombre le habían traido una silla, para que se sentase con el príncipe y su princesa -¿La madre de Sakura?- el hombre abrío los ojos al límite y una sonrisa leve, y no muy confiada se dibujó en ese rostro -¿la conoce?-  
  
-Ella.. murió al Sakura cumplir los tres años- Un valde de agua fría y congelada se escurría lentamente por aquel hombre -Pero... ¿quién es usted?-  
  
-El es Fujitaka Kinomoto.. el hombre que regresó de la 'muerte', ¿no conocees la historia?- A Tomoyo le llegaban las sorpresas unas con otras y se dió cuenta del repentino cambió de humor de él  
  
-------------------  
  
La nieve ya estaba derritiendose, o por lo menos ya no había tanta como antes. Atrás de aquel lugar lleno de flores se escondia un viñedo. Y por allí, paseaban aquellos enamorados.  
  
-Estoy muy entusiasmado por la cercanía al día fechado para nuestra boda-  
  
-¿Tu crees.... tu crees que volvamos a ver a mi hermana?- Dijo, estando solos aluminados por una lámpara, caminando por allí -De seguro.. creo que si.. sino, es que no se encontraba en nuestro destino-  
  
-Hubiera querido que estuviera en nuestra boda-  
  
-Yo también, Rika, porque se que se te haría muy feliz-  
  
-Es que... nunca llevamos tanto tiempo separadas.. casi todas las noches nos reuniamos en nuestros cuartos y nos contabamos las anecdotas de ese mismo dia y los días anteriores, todos mis secretos los sabía y yo todos los de ella-  
  
--------------------  
  
Un poquito antes, antes de que Chiharu y Yamazaki fueran a la fiesta, pues esta conversación se dió.  
  
-Pero es mi madre...-  
  
-Si, lo sé... pero es un castigo directamente sentenciado por la princesa.. por lo menos Tomoyo la salvó y no tuvo que ir a las Américas.. eso hubiera sido un cambio devastador para tu madre...-  
  
-Si, ella es una buena mujer-  
  
-Lo es-  
  
-Y gracias a ti, está casada con el gran príncipe Eriol-  
  
-^-^, eso no es cierto-  
  
-Si lo es. Bueno, debo irme a casa antes de que mi padre se enfade-  
  
El muchacho entró a la casa y encontró a su hermano sentado en el comedor. Entonces Yamazaki se sentó en el otro extremo.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto a nuestra madre! ¿Dónde se la llevaron?-  
  
-No se... solo dijeron que era lejos y que iba a servir de sirvienta en una casa, ella tambièn fue muy mala con su propia familia, aunque no fuera verdadera-  
  
-Todavía no puedo creerlo- tomó un sorbo del vino que estaba en la mesa -... -_-.. Y todavía no puedo entender como es que tu quedaste dueño de todo y no yo..-  
  
-Pues a mi no me interesa esto.. El padre de Chiharu nos había ofrecido unas tierras suyas para que vivieramos, pero Tomoyo lo decidió así-  
  
- Si, me enteré... la princesa Tomoyo.. -  
  
-Disculpen, ¿desean algo más..? -La chiquilla aquella de ojos chocolatosos y cabello negro ceniza, entro al lugar, alegre, después de tan buenas noticias. Syaoran, no sabía cual era aquel sentir que se despertó en el. Su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía inseguro ¿ante una sirvientucha?.. El, se dió cuenta de la felicidad de tan 'sutil' muchacha, y quiso preguntarle que pasaba, pero cierta diferencia lo hacia callar.  
  
-Nesesitaremos más personas Meiling, ^_^-  
  
-Si, ^_^- y cerrando los ojos con mirada de cansada -Todos se han ido y me han dejado, señor-  
  
-No te preocupes, pronto contrataremos a alguien, espero que tu nos nos dejes también-  
  
-Es muy amable- entonces -¿Y usted, hay algo más en que pueda servirle?- el joven se sobresaltó y dijo entrecordamente -N-no.. no deseo mas nada-  
  
-Muy bien ^_^... ¿puedo retirarme?-  
  
-------------------  
  
-me da mucho gusto verte Sakura ¿pero porque no estás en el baile?-  
  
-La verdad... pues me da mucha vergüenza...-  
  
-Eres tan humilde ^_^, pues yo solo quería venir a invitarte a mi boda, personalmente-  
  
-¿En serio?- le asintió -¡Muchas gracias!-  
  
--------------------  
  
-Yue, ve a casa de Touya y dile que venga en seguida-  
  
-A sus òrdenes majestad- Yue era un apuesto joven de ojos hermosos y cristalinos, de cabello blanco, hasta algunos decían que era plateado, era largo y espleéndido. Era un extraño y precioso fenomeno de la naturaleza. Su hermano es Yukito, o mejor dicho, mellizo, pues no se parecían mucho, para no decir nada. Yue era el mayor, por unos segundos o un minuto quizás.  
  
-Eriol, vamos con este hombre a buscar a Sakura- dijo ella al príncipe en susurros, mientras el hombre esperaba pacientemente. -Es hora de que el príncipe y la princesa bailen, después de todo es su celebración- mencionó el rey a ellos y despues de pesarlo, se dieron cuenta que era una obligación. Y así lo hicieron, bailaron esa danza y no la dsifrutaron mucho, por la preocupación que etenian. Pero hablaron acerca de la familia de Tomoyo y esas cosas.  
  
---------------------  
  
-La princesa te ha mandado a llamar-  
  
-¡Hermano!-  
  
-¿Algo le pasa a Sakura?-  
  
-No, no creo.. en realidad no sé de que se trata-  
  
-Hace tiempo que no venias- dijo Yukito jalandole los cachetes al joven -¿Tiene que ser ya?- djo Touya, mientras Yue ponía una de esas caras: -_- ... -¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso Yukito?-  
  
-¡Es que te extrañe!- entonces lo soltó y sonrió, entonces lo vio bien y .. -¡Pareces una muñeca!- exclamó -¿¿¿Queee???- gritó Yue con el puño apretado y Touya se fue para atras -O.o- y el se defendio diciendo -Es que te pusiste rosadito y parecias unas muñeca-  
  
-Si, estas todo rojo..- ese comentario departe de el serio Touya no ayudó en nada a su 'enrojecimiento' -¿Nos vamos o no?-  
  
-Vamos..-  
  
-------------------  
  
-Que el Sr. Kinomto vaya por el otro lado de las cortinas, por la parte derecha y nosotros por nuestra parte, la izquierda.. para que se hgan chismes ni cosas asi- Y asi fue. El hombre fue escoltado por un guardia, por el otro lado.  
  
-------------------  
  
- Pues quiero margaritas, rosas, girasoles/...- entonces alguien la interrumpió -Disculpen ^_^- dijo Tomoyo entrando -Su majestad-  
  
-¡Ay! No te molestes con formalidades conmigo-  
  
-Todavía ni yo me acostumbro........... madame..- Chiharu y las otras dos se rieron por el comentario de ella misma, pero entonces Tomoyo miró a Sakura, sin ella darse cuenta -Alguien te busca-  
  
-¿A mi?- ella asintió. Y el hombre ya viejo y de cabello gris claro y lente, fue invitado a pasar -Gracias Madame- dijo mirando a Tomoyo -¿Usted me buscaba?-  
  
-¿Ah?- y hay fue cuando la vió, hermosa y tan parecida a aquel angel que conocio una vez, su sorpresa era visible, todas las caracteristicas de su hija, todo el parecido de su esposa... tenia que ser ella.. -¿Sa...sakura?-  
  
-^-^ Si, esa soy yo- esas palabras hicieron que el sonriera, se acercó y besó su mano como cuando se presentan a la personas -Eres muy parecida a tu madre- ella se alejó, porque eso era un atrevimiento.. y ademas por sorpresa -¿Mi madre?- dijo ella -¿Conoció usted a mi madre?-  
  
-Ella fue mi esposa... y tu... tu eres mi hija- ella hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Que? .... Eso es imposible, mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo...  
  
-Es el Sakura... - ella se pasmo mas todavía.. -¿Pero.. pero como e-es posible?-  
  
°Flashback° (POV)  
  
-Fujitaka, tienes que separarte de ella, porque yo la amo, y además soy el mayor, dile a mi padre que me la dejas a mi, y claro, yo estoy mas preparado- dijo Ishio como si fuera una orden -Creo que esta conversación no tiene un punto, a ti nunca te ha interesado, y que seas el mayo vr no tiene nada que ver, esos son celos, pues no te casarás primero que yo-  
  
-¡Como debe ser!-  
  
- Tu siempre has sido muy egoísta conmigo hermano, pero yo me casaré con Nadeisco.. ella me ama a mi, y no a ti- dije, mirando hacia la chimenea y con detrás mio -Eso no es verdad, ¿quien podría querer a un debilucho como tu?- esas palabras me dolieron, pero se que no fueron verdad, me dolio que mi hermano fuera capaz de pronunciarlas.  
  
Me casé con Nadeisco, pasaron los años y tuvimos nuestro segundo hijo, una pequeña llamada Sakura. Pero un día mi padre dijo algo.. -Claro que tu serás dueño de una enorme herencia, por ser el primogénito, pero a tu hermano, ya que el tiene familia, lo dejaré dueño de mis tierras y tu seras el segundo al mando, si muero antes de que te cases. Y claro que viviras con el, pues no creo que te deje en la calle- se rio de el mismo, por ese comentario -Pero estoy seguro que de aqui a que me muera encontrarás alguna esposa- Esos últimos comentarios mi hermano no los tomó muy bien, me acuerdo muy bien de cada palabra y de los gestos de Ishio -¿Que cree? ¡¿Que no puedo conseguir una buena esposa?! ¡¡Pues ya verá!!- Fueron las palabras de el, cuando mi padre se habia ido, tambien las recuerdo mucho.  
  
Pero entonces llegó ese horrible día -¿Volverás pronto?-  
  
-Claro que si-  
  
-Te amo, con todo mi corazón-  
  
-Yo te amo más, y a ti también pequeña- dije, acariciando por ultima vez, la mano derecha de mi pequeña niña -¡Papá!-  
  
-¡Touya!- el niño cayó de cabeza en el piso -¿Te paso algo?-  
  
-No, no fue nada ^_^- el me dio su última sonrisa, la que recordaría siempre -Tenemos un hijo muy fuerte, Nadeisco-  
  
-^_^- y el se acercó y me dijo -Vuelve pronto y traele algo lindo a mi hermanita, yo cuidaré a mi madre mientras tanto, haré todo lo que este en mis manos ¡no te preocupes! Ah! Y a Sakurita también ^-^-  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Bueno, Adios, los quiero!- Y esa fue la ultima vez que los vi. -¡Atrápenlo!- no se com fue que me apresaron tan rápido -Metanlo en la celda más alejada, serán muy bien pagados-  
  
-¡Alguien ayudeme! ¡Escucheme alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien saqueme!-  
  
-¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡¡Callate!! ¡Nadie te escuchará de todos modos! ¡Estamos muy lejos idiota!- Y llegó ese hombre nuevo, después de tantos años, de tantas borracheras en las que estuvo, murió el que me daba de comer -Harás lo mismo que tu padre, ¡todos confian en ti pequeño! Le daras de comer, todos los dias, a la hora que es ¿entiendes?-  
  
-Entiendo, no soy tonto- Recuerdo como me preguntaba siempre cosas sobre mi vida, y me pregunto potque estaba ahi -¿Y porque lo tienen en este calabozo tan alejado? ¿Asesnato? ¿Locura? ¿Que...?- y como no sabia, fue a preguntar la razón: mi hermano. Fue una de las noticias más horribles de mi vida, después de la de tener que quedarme en esa prisión para siempre. -Te ayudare-  
  
-¿Eh?- no podia creer lo que me decia -Te ayudare a salir de aqui, te sacare- Esa noche era fría, y el pasdizo aquel estaba que erizaba los pelos -Casi nadie conoce esta salida secreta, por aqui fue por donde te trajeron, esta hecha para los prisioneros... especiales como tu- y alli estaba la luna y las estrellas, verlas fue para mi lo mas bello, claramente y sisn rejas, eran hermosas totalmente. Fuimos al castillo, y la princesa fue muy bondadosa y amable al aceptar verme. Y mandar hombres para que sacaran a mi hermano de allí, y pues no, no quise que lo mataran, asique ahora debe estar viviendo como prisionero, pero no injustamente. Aunque tampoco es algo que haya pedido.  
  
(POV END) °Flashback End°  
  
-Touya..-  
  
-Al oir esa palabra, Fujitaka, miró atrás... y al ver al niño de aquella vez convertido en hombre, una lágrima cristalina, la tercera del día, rodó por su rsotro, delineando cada faccion, la unica que dejó ver y la uncia qu pudieron ver claramente los presentes o cualquier otra persona. -¿Touya?-  
  
-¿Quien... quienn es usted?-  
  
-Kinomoto, Fujitaka Kinomoto-  
  
-Eso es imposible- y se viró de espaladas a punto de salir.... pero -"Vuelve pronto y traele algo lindo a mi hermanita, yo cuidaré a mi madre mientras tanto, haré todo lo que este en mis manos ¡no te preocupes! Ah! Y a Sakurita también" Esas fueron mas o menos las palabras.. no tengo muy buena memoria ^_^- Respiró hondo, y desde ahi su respracion se volvio acelerada, se sorprendio muchisimo y salio de alli, acelerado.  
  
-¡Touya!- corrio y logró alcanzarlo -Se que es dificil entender, pero es verdad-  
  
-¿¡Cómo diablos sabes eso!?-  
  
-Porque yo estuve ahi, tu fuiste el que me lo dijiste, nunca lo he olvidado, han sido muchos años, y no lo he olvidado....- y llí le contó como fue que lo atraparon y escapo, en un resumen. Y al terminar.. -Lo siento...-  
  
-No te preocupes... ^_^ Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.. - Y algo insolito sucedio, Touya corrio y abrazo a su padre, y los detalles, son entre ellos dos.. ^-^...  
  
------------------  
  
Al otro día.....  
  
-Vengan a vivir conmigo.. -  
  
-Pero.. es muy lejos... y aqui tenemos a todos nuestros amigos...-  
  
-Pueden visitarlos cuando quieran..-  
  
------------------  
  
-¿No quisieras encontrarla?-  
  
-Pues si... entonces lo haremos..- y le enseño una vez más aquel papel "Recompensa a aquel hombre o mujer que tenga contacto con la madre de la Princesa Tomoyo, que responde al nombre de Sonomi. La prueba de su realdad, será que sabrá el apellido de soltera de ella y la traerá al castillo o por lo menos dirá acerca de su paradero" Algo asi decia, pues no puedo leer muy bien..  
  
------------------  
  
Al mediodia Tomoyo fue a hablar con Ranxiao -Se irá mañana-  
  
-Eso...-  
  
------------------  
  
-Señorita, buenas tardes-  
  
-¿Eh?.. ¡Muy buenas tardes Ranxiao!-  
  
-De eso precisamente quiero hablarle-  
  
-O.o?- entonces se diero cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.... -¿Te pasa algo?- dijeron mirando al muchacho con una mano en el estomago y con cara de que no se estaba sientiendo muy bien que digamos.  
  
-¿Ranxiao?-  
  
-Mira no me llamo...-  
  
-No hables... recuestate por favor- dijo Sakura, llevandolo hasta el cuarto donde se estaba quedando su padre. Era arriba de un azul color fuerte, y las sabanas eran de estampadas y muy bellas también.  
  
-No se.. -  
  
-Shhh..-  
  
-¡Ay Dios Santísimo! ¡Voy a mandar a llamar al doctor!-  
  
-------------------  
  
-El doctor está muy lejos, de aqui a que venga serán cinco días enteros- Dijo Eriol, entrando después de Tomoyo.  
  
-No puede ser.. -  
  
-No.. no se preocupen.. estare b-ien-  
  
-Ay no, Ranxiao, estoy muy preocupada por ti ¿y si es algo grave?-  
  
-Quiero.. quiero decirle algo..-  
  
-Bueno, los dejamos en paz, para que hablen tranquilamente-  
  
-Buenas Tardes-  
  
-¡Hoe!-  
  
-Disculpa si le asuste, soy Kaho Mitsuki, debes ser Sakura-  
  
-¿Como lo sabe?-  
  
-Soy amiga de tu hermano-  
  
-¿De mi hermano?-  
  
-Asi es, y también vengo a cuidar al joven enfermo mientras llega el doctor-  
  
-¿Sabe usted de esto?-  
  
-Pues mi padre era doctor y aprendí por lo menos lo básico-  
  
-Ten..- La mujer se había instalado en una silla al lado de el muchacho y sacó de su bolsa unas hierbas...-¿Que e-s es-to?-  
  
-Son unas hierbas para que te duermas un rato y asi descanses.. - al final, logró confiar en la mujer y se quedó totalmente dormido. -Tu eres especial- en ese mismo momento el gato amarillo entró y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Sakura, quien permanecia sentada en una silla un poco más alejada.  
  
-¿O_O?- La jovencita se quedó perpejla y sin saber a que se referia. -Tu eres la única que podrá salvar a este muchacho-  
  
-¿Yo? Pero si yo soy una muchacha ordinaria, no se nada de medicina- la mujer que alli se encontraba se paró de esa silla y así miraba al joven apuesto que allí dormia como bello durmiente. -Lo descubriras..-  
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
--------------------  
  
¡Crash! Todo el montón de trastes al piso -Lo siento mucho, señor, en verdad lo siento-  
  
-Fue mi culpa... yo lo siento..- dijo Syaoran amablemente (¿?) -Siento mucho haber hecho lo que hize... y pues me gustaria que me perdonaras...-  
  
-Pues.. ¿quien necesita el perdón de una sirvienta?..-  
  
-El hombre que ha cometido errores tan estúpidos como los mios.. además.. tu no eres solo una sirvienta- Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la Meiling -Pues si es asi, tiene mi perdón, aceptando sus disculpas. Ya todo ha salido bien ahora, para Tomoyo y Sakura-  
  
-Si.. bueno.. nos vemos después..- dijo terminado de poner un cubierto en la bandeja..  
  
--------------------  
  
Aquella tarde paso tan lenta para la niña de ojos verdes, pues los tenia a ellos puestos fijamente en el joven que estaba recostado. Mientras la mujer llamada Kaho estaba en la parte de arriba de la cama poniendole paños al joven, Sakura estaba más abajo, sentada en una silla igualmente, tomando la mano de aquel chiquillo -Y.. ni siquiera me dijo su verdadero nombre.. no puede...~ y trató de contener una lágrima.. El seguía moviendo el cuerpo y los ojos como si tuviera una fea pesadilla -¡Aaah!- Se despertó, solo abriendo los ojos bruscamente -¡Ranxiao!- sus ojos ahora, tenían visiblemente luciérnagas tristes, llamadas lágrimas por la cultura popular. Apretó más fuerte su mano. -¡Estoy muy feliz que este bien!- dijo viendole dulcemente, con la mano de el entre las suyas. Entonces el jovencito en ese momento tan dulce, se acordó de algo  
  
°Flashback°  
  
El viento jugaba suavemente con los cabellos de la 'pareja'. Ir hacia el mercado más interno, la deprimia un poco. Habían allí personas muy pobres y otras desgraciadas -Mira todas estas personas- dijo Sakura -Cómo quisiera poder ayudarlas a todas y a cada una de ellas. Mujeres con bebés en la desgracia y ruina- un bebe y su madre en sus esquina pidiendo limosna, ella con unos trapajos y el bebe con una manta solo un poco sucia -Muchas gracias Sakura, te agrdesco mucho la manta, de verdad/..-  
  
-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer- y siguió hablando con Ranxiao -Personas pobres pidiendo limosna -Gracias- dijo un hombre pobre y con trapos sucios, y con un vaso, o lo que quedaba de un vaso ahora todo apachurrado -¡Dios mio!- dijo mirando un hombre sin mano, y con esta a un lado. Se apoyó a Ranxiao, a su pecho y el la llevó hasta que ya estuvieron a un lado -Lo siento mucho.. -  
  
-No te preocupes- y entonces Sakura dijo -Y niños vagabundeando solos- dijo tocandole despues la barbilla a uno que psaba, el cualle sonrió. Entonces más adelante estaba uno, como de diez o nueve años y su hermanito de cinco a siete. Sakura fue hacia ellos, que estaban un poco más alejados, en un puesto de manzanas -No, toma esto y compra, pues robar esta mal, vamos tomalo- dijo ella tomandole su manita -Muchas gracias señorita- dijo el niño con una sonrisa de angelito, despues de que Sakura le diera todo el dinero que traía. Ranxiao observaba, desde el mismo lugar donde ella lo habia dejado -¿Que pasó?- le preguntó -Aquellos preciosos niños necesitaban dinero para comer-  
  
"-Ve y comprate algo, te vas a ir temprano y no has comido nada, no quiero que te me desmayes por el camino.. los mounstruos como tu, necesitan comer muchoo-" Fueron las palabras que su hermano le habia dicho a ella, antes de salir ~¿Dió todo su dinero, a pesar que no comera en todo el dia por ello?~ estaba el impresionado, no iban a regresar hasta muy tarde y hasta alla no iba a comer nada, y a pesar de eso, lo habi dado todo. -A pesar de que los reyes no han sido malos, la pobreza nunca acaba- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sakura  
  
°Flashback End°  
  
-Tengo que decirle.. al-go..-  
  
-Tienes que ahorrar tus fuerzas..-  
  
-Yo los dejo solos, para que hablen mejor ^_^-  
  
-Eh..- pero ella se fue y los dejo solos, Sakura todavía no soltaba la mano de el, ella no sabia si eso estaba mal o no, solo segui sus buenos impulsos y su inocencia -Quiero que tu seas la primera en saber mi nombre...-  
  
-¿Eh?..-  
  
-Mi verdadero nombre es... Syaoran...-  
  
-Syaoran...-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- 


	8. Mi princesa

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mi Princesa" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sonrió -Syaoran... ¿pero porque no querian que nadie supiera?-  
  
°Flashback°  
  
-¿¿¿Que??- Sumaya gritó con tanta rabia que todos se asustaron -¡Ese nombre es de mi hijo y solo de el! ¡Y no quiero que un inferior como tu lo lleve! ¡Hoy estoy de muy mal humor y no quiero a una copia como tu!-  
  
-Señora, pues entonces le diran todos de otro modo, por eso no hay problema-  
  
-¿Como que no hay problema? ¿Sabes cuanto me tomo elegir ese nombre? ¡Yo queria el nombre perfecto para el y muy poco usado y ahora resulta que 'este' tiene el bendito nombre! ¡Pues no lo voy a aceptar!..-  
  
-Le pondremos Ranxiao, madame-  
  
-O.o! ¿Ranxiao?- dijo Syaoran -Shhh.. fue el primero que se me ocurrio, quieres el trabajo o no?- dijo ella susurrando  
  
-Claro, gran duquesa, me llamare como usted quiera, si sea Ranxiao, un nombre ridiculo so-lo por us-ted- dijo de muy mala gana y con una actuación para un Oscar... o por lo menos para un premiecillo ahi.. -Esta bien, te llamaras con ese ridiculo nombre -¬¬- el estaba a punto estallar, pero su prima lo tomaba por el brazo, pellizcandolo.. y el en silencio aguantando... pobrecillo....  
  
°Flashback End°  
  
Le termino de contar y ella dijo: -Que chistoso, si es amargada esa mujer...-  
  
-Me alegra mucho que estes mejor Ran- digo- dijo sacudiendose la cabeza -Syaoran-  
  
-Mu-muchas gracias- si no fuera porque estaba enfermo cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba rojo de la verguenza.  
  
-Yo.. yo queria que tu fueras la primera en saberlo... tu.... tu me.... ¡me gustas mucho!-  
  
-O_O- Sakura se paro de su silla y despues, veía que....  
  
-------------------  
  
-Pues ya estamos en primavera ¡no hay nieve en ningun lado....-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Pues pronto nos casaremos-  
  
-------------------  
  
-¿Syaoran? ¿Syaoran? ¿Pasa algo? ¿¡Syaoran!?- el joven empezó a cerrar los ojos suavemente y parecía desvanecerse -¡Señorita Mitsuki!-  
  
-Sakura, lo tienes en tus manos- dijo Kaho en frente la puerta y al lado, estaba el misterioso cachorro amarillo. Miró a Sayoran de nuevo y al voltear de nuevo.... ya no estaba.. solo el pequeño cachorro. Ella se sentó en la cama y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos... -Ni siquiera te pude responder... pero.. ¿mi respuesta?....-  
  
-No te vayas, por favor Syaoran- Pero era hora de que el se marchara, su enfermedad estaba acabando con el, y algo se estremecia en su cuerpo, sudaba por la fiebre tan alta y ya Sakura sintió como sus mosculos dejaron de responder, y como se le iba poco a poco.. lentamente  
  
-¡No!- Pero debia aceptarlo, Adiós Syaoran..........  
  
--------------------  
  
-Está hablando con el joven, el pidio no ser molestado-  
  
-Entiendo ^_^-  
  
---------------------  
  
Un brillo celestial se formo de una pequeña lágrima que estaba aparentemente destinada a caer en el pecho de el, pero no lo llegó a tocar -Love- fue lo unico que pudo distinguir de aquella cosa que se volvio rectangular y despues, en un destello se volvió luz de nuevo, y fue a reposar en el pecho de el y de ella, como si fuera partido a la mitad. Y asi mismo el cachorro aquel despareció convirtiendose en luz brillante que desaparecio asi mismo.  
  
Lo miró y se dió cuenta de que ya estaba bien, pero seguía dormido -Mi querido Syaoran- susurró...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Si, Rika se casó, su hermana pudo llegar "-Te tengo una sopresa- se apartó a un lado y allí estaba ella -¡¡Hermana!!- se abrazaron fuertemente -¿Leiste la carta que te mande?- dijo Rika -Si, muchas gracias-" Rika no pudo ir a la boda de Chiharu, pero por lo menos ella estuvo en la suya "-Y tu Rika Sinosaki, aceptas a Yoshiyuki Terada como esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el sacerdote, no exactamente, pero lo dijo -Si, acepto- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
¿Syaoran? Bueno Syaoran 1, por asi decirlo, el tenia el cabello marron con rayos negros (¿??) Pues tuvo un relación como si fueran novios con Meiling, pero no hasta después de mucho tiempo se casaron. ¿Touya? ¿Nakuru? Pues, depués de muchos años, un año antes de que Meiling y Syaoran se casaron, ellos lo hicieron, y estan muy alegres con eso.. o unico malo es el pobre Touya "-¡¡Touya!!-" ella no ha dejado esa costumbre.. "-¡Deja de abrazarme así! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-"  
  
¿Yukito? ¿Yue? Pues ellos siguieron su vida, no se sabe con quien se casaron o si lo hicieron. Dicen los chismes que Yue si se casó, con una tal Ruby... Ruby algo....  
  
"-¿Que pasa?-" dijo el muy preocupado "-¡Estoy embarazada ^_^!-" El princípe y la princesa vivieron felices para siempre, o por lo menos tranquilamente, en una vida normal, al tocarle a Eriol ser Rey, fue un gobernante excelente, junto a su esposa. Y Tomoyo, encontró a su madre, y ahora vive con ella y nunca se separan, fue como eso de Anastacia, muchos vinieron con el engaño pero al fin pudieron encontrarla, gracias a una vieja honesta y honorable.  
  
Y por fin, Sakura y Syaoran  
  
-No soy poeta, ni tampoco un gran romántico, pero te ofresco felicidad y todo lo que quiera, todo el amor que te puedan dar.. tu..... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-  
  
-¡Claro que si!- lo abrazó fuerte y se acordó de aquel día, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos.  
  
Esta es la histori de parejas que lograron tener su amor, puramente, bellamente y sin ningun daño. La llamada Sakura y el joven apuesto Syaoran tuvieron una hermosa y un precioso hijo, y al final, sus descendients se regron en el mundo y asi fue como la magia nació, de una oscuridad profunda en un corazon, que se desplazaba por todo el cuerpo de aquel muchacho, vencida con una luza brillante, de tristeza y amor puro, una lagrima derramada de la inocencia y el cariño. Puede que algunos no se hayan llamado asi... pero eso no significa que la histori no sea real... ¿o si?...  
  
"Syaoran salió de la habitaión despues de descansar tanto. Sakura lo esperaba para verlo y decirle lo que se habi propuesto. -Chiquillo! ¿Que haces con mi hermana?-  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada.. -  
  
-Mocoso..-  
  
-¿¿Que dijiste??-  
  
-De ahora en adelate tu nombre será Mo--co--so-  
  
-Syaoran tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Sakura sacandole la concentración -E-esta bien.. - entonces Touya fue llamado por su padre. -Nos veremos cada vez que me puedan traer, estaremos en contacto ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si, si asi lo quieres-  
  
-Tu tambien me gustas mucho, Syaoran-  
  
-¿Eh? O_O- el muchachito de puso rojo, miró a otro lado y después le dijo - ¿En serio?-  
  
-Si ^_^- Y allí se vieron uno delante de otro, se veian a los ojos, profundamente, se fueron acercando y poco a poco, sus labios se tocaron, se rozaron y el primer beso probado, fue marcado, y en sus corazones, fue grabado "  
  
--------- "-¿A quien escogerias a una princesa tan bella como yo, o a la Sakura que siempre has conocido?-  
  
-Pues claro, a la princesa mas bella del mundo: Tú- ella sonrío  
  
-Tu eres..... Mi princesa..-" -----------  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Final ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ultimas notas: :'( !!!!! ADios, ultimo capt. dejenme reviews pra cuando venga de mi viaje de cuba me ponga muy alegre, plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..... ¡Es genial! No me quedo muy bien, pues lo termine a ultima hora para no dejarlo inconcluso, ¿saben q son las 4:00 am y mañana me despierto como a las 6:30 minimo!!! Q sueño!!!! Asiq por eso no quedo tan bien el final. Bueno, si me da timpo, vendre con una nueva historia dese Cuba, ya se de que se tratara!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunq sea este final.. muchas gracias por el apoyo a todas las personas q me han dejado review, hay estan sus agradecimientos!!! jeje.. ^-^ Bueno 8, mi numero fav, por lo menos lo termine en un buen numero.. ¡Los quiero! y Feliz dia de San valentin adelantado, ya q no estare aqui!! Muchas gracias !!! Y vieron?? q si quedaron juntos !! jejeje .. Bueno los dejo... que no se si soy y o q... pero veo celeste la computadora, algunas letras @_@!!!! GRaCiAs!!!!!!! Bye!!!  
  
  
  
Con todo mi cariño y amor!!!  
  
-Sakurita- 


End file.
